


Leafa's Thorn

by DarkMoon2017



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Kissing, Love, Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Content, Suspense, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon2017/pseuds/DarkMoon2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ALfheim Online is finally coming to America and they need to know what it looks like. So it's up to 16-year old Thorn to experience the game and tell the Americans about it. It was suppose to be just a fun project to complete. But what happens when he meets a blond-haired girl with green eyes. Will it be more than just a project? Pairings: OCxLeafa Slight: KiritoxAsuna PLZ REVIEW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Project

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sword Art Online! I wish I did!

**Is everyone ready for a whole new story!? I'm working on a really long Attack on Titan fanfic right now but I really wanted to do a sword art online fanfic. There are not a lot of them so I'm going to add to the collection. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES WHICH ARE MOSTLY NARUTO J. I ALSO REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT EVERYONE TO REVIEW THE STORY PLZ! IT WOULD BE PRETTY COOL TO HAVE EVERY PERSON REVIEW LOL THAT'D BE AWESOME! IT TAKES LIKE 30 SECONDS READERS! THX FOR READING!**

 

Ch. 1

 

"Okay, your name is Thorn Royer. Your age is 16. Your hair and eyes are caramel brown. Birth place and state you live in is Alabama. You specialize in sports such as Soccer and Baseball. Your GPA is 3.9 and you specialize in history and forensics. Is the information, just said, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you sign up for?"

"Video game testing and mechanics."

"Is this the internship?"

"No, I'm here for the job. I skipped a couple a grades."

"Oh…I see….Well then I will send you up, right now."

She said with a smile. I gave her a returning grin and the elevator next to her opened. I nodded in thanks and proceeded inside of the elevator. The secretary pushed a button and the doors closed, automatically. I waited patiently as the elevator rose to each level at a fair speed. It came to the 60th level and suddenly stopped, making my stomach quench. The doors opened and I stepped out. The guard there led me down a long hallway filled with portraits. It was the usual, Mario, Legend of Zelda, Call of Duty, Halo, Tekken, Naruto, Uncharted, etc. They were the most famous and well-received series in history. I have played them all and was practically a master at all of them.

The guard and I made it to the end of the hallway and came up to two big doors. They opened with our motion and a huge room of glass came into view. The view of the city was huge and beautiful. The people and cars on the street looked like ants from this high up. There was a glass desk and a chair facing the view. The guard closed the door behind me and I stared at the back of the chair. The chair finally turned around and it held a young-looking man with thin glasses. He smiled at me and told me to sit down. I followed his command and sat down.

"So…you're Thorn?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, judging by your resume and your academic and athletic abilities, you're perfect for this position."

I smirked at him and leaned back into the chair.

"I would like to think so."

"And the fact that you are 16 years old also helps with what we need you to do."

I blinked at his sentence and leaned over.

"You're saying you're giving me a project already?"

He smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Yes, we are! And we want you to start right away! As you know, Japan has developed a type of system called an Amusphere," he said as he set the device on the table, "America hasn't been able to get their hands on this yet but we will be able to soon."

"So, I'll be testing the Amusphere?"

"Yes. We need you to test out a game called, "ALfheim Online." The game will be the first to come to America and we are in the middle of making a gun-based game. So we need you to test the game out and play it for as long as you want. Then we need you to write a review for the game so we can post it on the live stream direct. Then we want you to come up with a new game and design it yourself."

"That's a pretty big job for a rookie employee."

I said with a bored expression.

"Are you saying you can't handle it?"

"You can count on me to complete it."

He smiled and stood up. He picked up the Amusphere and put it in my hands. I gripped it tightly and stored it in my bag. He walked behind his desk and the engraved name shined in the glass.

Jake Harrison

He sat back down and I stood up.

"If you need anything, Thorn, don't hesitate to ask. I will always be here. Now I expect the project to be completed nicely."

I nodded and smiled as I told him good-bye. I threw my bag over my shoulder and the doors opened for me. This…Amusphere…I've heard about it from articles online. It was created to replace the NerveGear, an evil machine that killed more than 3,500 people on Sword Art Online. But I had to admit, the device seemed interesting. At least in my eyes. The game in my bag was just itching to be played and I just couldn't wait to plug it in. I got to the subway and scanned my card on the device, unlocking the doors. I walked to train stop A1 and waited for the bullet train.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I snatched it from my pocket and it was an unknown number. I answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Jake. I forgot to mention that we will be paying you 50,000 a week."

I almost fell to my knees in amazement.

"50….50,000 dollars!? A week!?"

"That's right! The video game business is the largest industry right now so we make sure we pay our workers handsomely. If you do a really good job, I might just add a bonus. See ya."

I clicked the button slowly and let out the breath I was holding. Holy shit! 50,000 a week! I have to call somebody! I have to tell them, 'I told you this was a good choice, you bitch!' I put the phone back in my pocket and sported a wide grin until the train flew past me, the wind blowing my hair in my face. The doors opened and I stepped on, hearing the usual, 'Please mind the gap between the train and the platform.'

By the time I got home, it was about 5 in the afternoon. I set my bag down and picked up the video game device. I picked up the video game device and dimmed the lights. I made sure to go to the bathroom and then sat down on my king-sized bed. I lived alone in my own apartment. I had gotten a lot of money for various competitions, getting the first-place prize every time. But that didn't mean I was a nerd. I was pretty good as sports too. So I had a slight muscular build and a six pack. The chance of finding a person that was shit-ass smart and fit was pretty difficult. Must've been why they even considered giving me the job.

I put on the Amusphere and made sure it fit snugly around my head. I leaned into my pillow and just sat there, staring at the ceiling for a minute or two. What would the world be like? Will I even like it? What am I gonna spend that fucking money on when I'm done!? I shook out of my thoughts and said the magic words that would enter me into the game.

"Link Start!"

 

**And that's chapter 1! And BTW, they are in Birmingham Alabama. It's like 2026 so it's like New York now. And if you question Thorn passing school at 16, don't. Alabama schools are pretty easy lol. I would know because I'm in high school sooooooo yeah. I know it is kind of short but it's just like the prologue, you know? I hope you guys like it so far and I will try to update soon. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN BUT YOUR JUST LAZY, LIKE ME BUT YOU CAN DO IT! AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Starting ALfheim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Okay, this is the next chapter of my Sword Art Online! I really hope you liked chapter 1 but this one is gonna be longer. PLZ REVIEW THE STORY BECAUSE UT JUST REALLY HELPS ME WITH MY WRITING. AND DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN'T WRITE A FREAKIN REVIEW-_- BUT YEAH, THAT'S IT. HERE IT IS AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 

Ch. 2

 

"Link Start!"

My surroundings left me and a screen of white came. What followed were multiple waves of color shooting at me. My breathing became heavy as the rays came faster and faster. They came to two light blue circles. The first one said, "Touch" and the second one said, "Sight." I pressed the two circles and they read, "OK." Two more blue circles came that said, "Height" and "Taste." I grinned as I touched the last blue circle that said, "Smell." I chose English as my language and then the big words appeared in front of me.

 

_**Welcome to** _

_**ALfheim Online !** _

 

The letters disappeared and a voice echoed through the black and golden room.

**_"Welcome to ALfheim Online!"_ **

I smiled and looked around me. There were golden rings circling me and the walls looked like thousands of screens. This was just too cool! I turned back around when I heard a noise and a keyboard appeared in front of me.

_**"Please enter your gender and the name you wish to be identified as!** _

I put my hand on my chin and thought for a minute. Meh…..I have a cool name so I'll just use that. I entered "Thorn" into the keyboard and pressed on the letter "M" for male. My eyes widened as it disappeared and a group of people hovered in front of me.

_**"There are nine races of fairies to choose from. Please select which race you wish to play as!"** _

I looked at the few that were in front of me. I don't think I would look good with green hair so I didn't pick that one. I wasn't big and fat so I didn't pick Gnome. But there was a guy in black that caught my eye. He had black hair and solid black armor. I clicked on and it gave me the details. The name said "Spriggan" and it gave me their abilities. They were asters of Illusion and Treasure Hunting magic. They were also good with Night Vision and multi-weapon wielding. I looked at the hair and chose my color, brown. Then I pressed "OK" and the voice came again.

_**"You have selected Spriggan! Do you wish to continue with your choice?"** _

Nodding, I pressed the button for me to continue.

_**"You will now be teleported to your home town in Spriggan territory. Good luck player!"** _

And with that, my body busted into thousands of blue pieces and I shut my eyes tightly.

_**Thorn /========================l 17:55** _

_**HP: 5000/5000** _

I felt wind blow to my face and I opened my eyes. I was falling in the air but I didn't really care. I started laughing and twirled in the air. There was a giant hole in the ground and a door so I assumed that the city was underground. As I got closer to the ground, I slowed down and landed on my feet. I looked to my right and then to my left. I swung my arms and kicked my feet into the ground. I was amazed! It felt like you were actually in the game and everything just felt so real! No wonder the Japanese love these things!

I walked down the stairs of the giant hole and came to a wooden door. I turned the golden knob and stepped inside. The city was pretty cool with all of the lights and all…..But it didn't seem like there was a lot of people walking around, like I thought it would be. I walked through the streets seeing about 200 people walking around. I saw a building that said, "Spriggan Pub," and walked in. It was dark inside but my enhanced eye-sight had made it no problem. I saw a bartender at the counter cleaning a mug and walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome player! Can I help you?"

I nodded and leaned over the counter.

"Can you tell me why there aren't a lot of Spriggans around?"

He set the mug down and looked at me again.

"The reason for that is that the Spriggan race is the least popular race of the game. Nobody really spends time here and are off in other territories. The other territories have thousands of players and stores to go to. You can stay here if you like but Spriggan territory is just a small quiet territory."

I nodded at the information given. I just had to pick the least popular race didn't I….

"Soooooo….How do I get to those territories? I haven't really learned to fly yet."

"Oh I can teleport you there. But I have to warn you, some of the other territories don't like the Spriggans that much…..They think we're thieves. What would you like to do?"

I thought about it for a minute and nodded. He nodded as well and brought his hand up to me He touched my shoulder and I felt the same sensation I did when I logged in. I opened my eyes to a city of bright lights and buildings. People walked by e and I smiled at how many there were. I walked through the crowds and just stared in awe at all of the shops. I noticed that some people were staring at me but then they just kept walking. But then I just stopped near a bench and sat down. How do I look at my inventory!? I just realized that I'm new to the game and can't do shit! I stood up from the bench and looked around, quickly. I started asking random people and they just waved me off. It really sucks being the new player… Nobody likes you and it's pissing me off! I sat back down on the bench and groaned. I lowered my head and just sat there before I felt someone else sit on the bench. I looked up to see a beautiful girl with blond hair and bright green eyes. She wore green armor with red straps, and a green skirt to match. Her blonde hair shined with the flower bow connected to it. She smiled at me and I blushed slightly.

"You need help?"

I slowly nodded but smiled after my blush went down.

"Well I'm new and I don't really know how to do anything…"

"Ah, I see. Well I can help you if you want me to."

"That would awesome…"

I looked at her name,

"Leafa."

She smiled and scooted closer to me.

"Okay, for the menu and shit like that, you raise your right hand and swipe down."

I did as she said and the menu appeared with everything else such as equipment and skills.

"I assume you know what to do after that, right?"

I nodded and she continued with her introduction.

"Now, to fly! You have to focus and pretend that you have wings. There is a symbol on the small of your back and that's where you have to concentrate. Now let's see you try."

I nodded and focused hard on pretending I had wings. The symbol on my back lit up and a couple of black fairy wings appeared by my sides. I grinned and she congratulated me. I tried flapping them but I only got so far. She put her hands on my shoulder and stopped.

"Don't over-do it, man. You're just beginning so just let it flow in as you progress, okay?"

I nodded at her and she stood up. I stood up with her and thanked her.

"Thank you, Leafa."

"No problem, Thorn."

She turned and started to walk away. I grabbed her arm gently and she turned around.

"Wait!"

I brought up my menu and saw that I had "100 Yrd." She tilted her head at me and I made my move.

"Do you maybe want to grab a drink real quick?"

She gasped and I thought that she was going to slap me. Instead she smiled and grabbed my arm. She was practically sprinting to the nearest bar and we sat down. I panted as she sat down on the seat. She just breathed normally and I regained my oxygen. We both looked to our sides as a server came for our order.

"Two glasses of wine, please."

I said as gentlemen-like as I could. The server nodded and left. I looked to leafa and saw that she was leaning over the table.

"So, just curious. Why did you decide to ask me out for a drink?"

She was teasing me…I can play this game.

"Why did you accept it so quickly?"

She leaned back into her chair and blushed. I grinned and was the one leaning on the table this time.

"Well….i just felt thirsty…and I guess you're kind of cute….."

I blushed and laughed,

"Kinda?"

"Whatever! Why did you ask me?"

"because you helped me when no one else would….and I guess you're kind of cute."

I said with a wink. She punched my arm playfully and we laughed. The server brought our drinks and we gulped it down quickly. She set down her glass and leaned on her arm.

"You know, I think we should be friends! I can show you the ropes of the game and then we can be in a party together."

I nodded happily and accepted her friend request.

"Usually, I don't like beginners but you seemed desperate soooo…."

I pouted at her comment and she laughed again.

"Anyway, I have to go. Have to get back to Yggdrasil City."

I tilted my head at her.

"You don't live here?"

"No, I just came here to see some old friends and collect supplies from completed quest. If you want I can teleport you to the city with me and then we can hang out."

I smiled and nodded my head. She got up and yanked my wrist, once more. We made it outside of the pub and she raised her right hand in the air. She said some kind of words that I didn't understand and she gripped my hand. It was so warm…..We both flew up and then reappeared in the city she was talking about. She didn't let go of my hand as we walked through the city and I couldn't stop blushing. She seemed to notice and looked at me weird,

"Why do you keep blushing, Thorn?"

I shrugged and she stared at me.

"I don't know…."

"Okay….."

We continued down the path, passing by, what seemed like thousands of people. We changed direction and headed toward a bar that said,

"Agil's shop."

"Where are we going?"

"To meet some friends, hehe. Is that okay?"

I just nodded and went with it. I had to get friends somehow. It's not like I had trouble with friends but I had a feeling it would be difficult here.

"Don't worry….You'll love them."

She opened the door and the first thing that I saw was three women. One with Blue hair and white armor. One with cat ears and one with pink hair. And they all had huge breast. I didn't really notice at first but Leafa had some pretty big jugs. I begin to drool.

Yep. I think I'm gonna like it here!

And that's the end of the chapter! Thorn is such a freaking perv but whatever. I hope you have liked the story so far and hope you like future chapters. I might not be able to write next week but I will certainly try! Soooo… yeah PLZ REVIEW AND LIKE MY STORY! THANK YOU FOR READING!


	3. Meeting The Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Well school is quickly coming…I'm dreading it so much. I think everyone who is reading this knows what I am talking about -_- But I can't help it so I might as well go lol. Anyway, here is the chapter for the story and I ASK YOU TO PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I REALLY NEED HELP ON SOME IDEAS SO IF YOU COULD JUST PUT IT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME THAT WOULD BE GREAT! FINALLY, THANKS FOR READING AND HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

 

Ch. 3

 

The girls smiled at me and got up from their chairs. Leafa seemed to notice my thoughts and she smacked the back of my head. I looked back at her, rubbing my head, and she glared. I turned back to the girls slowly and Leafa huffed. She stepped in front of me and introduced me.

"Girls, this is Thorn. I found this ass hat lost in the Sylph Territory. He's only level one so talk to him slowly."

I glared at her but smiled at the first girl who walked over to me. She stuck her hand out and I shook it, happily.

"Hi! I'm Asuna!"

I looked her up and down. She looked like one of the Undine, judging by her hair color of blue. She wore white armor with blue stripes and her class said, "Healer." I nodded at her and then gasped as a little girl came from her pocket.

"What the h-?"

"Mommy, who is this?"

Mommy!? How old is this chick!?

"Yui, this is Thorn. Thorn, this is Yui."

I kind of just waved to the little girl, sitting on Asuna's shoulder, and she grinned. She flew from Asuna to me and stared at me.

"He seems okay."

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. My hand left my head as the second girl came and greeted me. Her race was leprechaun and her class said blacksmith. Her hair was light pink and she had cute freckles that made me melt. She smirked as we shook hands and pointed to her chest.

"I'm Lisbeth and I'm the group's bitch!"

I looked to Leafa and she slowly nodded with her head down.

"What…..do you mean….by group…bitch…?"

She leaned against my hair.

"I mean, if you piss me off I'm gonna pound you to pieces."

My arms formed goose bumps and I backed away. She turned around in her red and white dress and showed me her one-spiked mace on purpose. She pointed at it and then pointed at me. I leaned to Leafa's ear as Lisbeth walked away.

"Geez, what a bitch…"

"Exactly….."

She said with a sigh. The next and final girl was the smallest and cutest of the bunch. And I say cute as in, you would want to pinch her cheeks. She shook my large hand with her petite hand and then packed away.

"I'm Silica and this is Pina."

She said as she pointed to a blue bird behind her. I guess that explains why she is a beast tamer. Silica turned back to me and her cat ears wiggled. I giggled a bit and she giggled as well.

"Do you have a matching tail?"

She nodded and a long brown tail swayed out in front of her. I crouched and poked it about 5 times before she said she was ticklish and I stopped. I stood back up and leafa leaned her arm on my shoulder.

"Thorn here's American, hehe."

The girls "ooo'd" and I blushed.

"How did you know!? And you all look exactly like me!"

Leafa laughed along with the girls, which broke my ego.

"We may look like you but you're still American, which is funny."

I squinted my eyes at her.

"How is that funny? You racist?"

I asked as I pointed at them frantically. They shook their heads and continued to giggle at my embarrassed face.

"No, it's just that American players usually think that they're the best, but most of them really suck. However the ones that don't suck are pretty good but that's about ten of them, haha."

Huh, I thought the game wasn't available in the U.S.A yet. Maybe it's the Americans who live in Japan. Yeah that's it! I took her hand from my shoulder as I talked,

"Well I'm not one of those Americans. I'm going to be one of the strong ones!"

Leafa walked past me to where the other girls were standing.

"How are you gonna do that, huh? You're level 1 and we're like level 80. How do you think that is gonna turn out? All we would basically have to do is kick you in the balls, hehe."

I immediately covered my crotch and backed away.

"Well then help me level up!"

They thought for a moment but then finally nodded. The girls sat back down at the table as if the conversation never happened and sipped on their drink. I glared at them for a few minutes before sitting down next to Asuna. She slid me a drink and I sipped it, gladly. But then I practically choked on it as a thought came to my head. I am the only guy in here. Does that make me the only one in the group!? Aw hell no! Asuna looked at me weird and poked my cheek. I shook out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Please don't tell me I'm the only guy in the group."

"Who told you, you were in the group?"

I put my head down and pouted. She laughed and patted my back.

"Kidding. Kidding. And no, you're not the only guy in the group. We have like three other guys that hang out with us. Their all pretty cool and I think you will get along with them nicely."

I sighed in relief and leaned back in my chair. At least I had some friends now, thanks to Leafa. I looked over to her and she bent down to get a dropped napkin. I found myself staring at her ass. It was just so….perfect…..What am I thinking!? Never have I been so turned on in a video game. Wait a minute? Have I ever been turned on in a video game? Well maybe win you play Metroid prime and get a game over. Her armor just like blows off and…..whatever! I just have to stop thinking about kinky stuff like that. There is no ass. There is no ass. There is no ass. But there was an ass, and it was right fucking there! The game's even more realistic at how you can get hard, hehe. But that's just a pain sometimes! Maybe there's a button that says, "Cock-blocker." Then I will be fine. She picked up the napkin and sat back down in her chair. Phew! That was way too close.

The front door of the bar suddenly swung open and a guy with red hair came in, smiling. My point of view showed that he was about level 88 and a salamander. He looked to be about twenty-four or twenty-five. He plopped himself one of the bar stools and started drinking whatever was sitting right there. I looked at Asuna questioningly and she nodded.

"Klein, this is our new friend, Thorn."

He raised his bottle and I smiled, which meant he approved. A second guy came through the door and gave Asuna a kiss on the cheek. He had one skin tone lesser than mine and had cool dark hair. He had the highest level with 96 and he seemed like he was a Spriggan too. It said he was a swordsman so that must've been the reason why he was so strong. He looked at me with his black eyes and tilted his head.

"Kirito, this is Thorn. He's our new friend."

She grabbed his jacket and leaned close to his ear. She said something I couldn't hear and he started to shiver slightly. She let go of me and he grinned at me. He held his hand out and I shook it firmly.

"Any Spriggan is a friend of mine. In case you haven't noticed, there aren't many."

"Yeah, I got to the Spriggan capital and there were basically like 200 people."

He laughed and sat down next to Asuna. Klein threw him a bottle of some substance, I didn't recognize, and chugged it. Leafa smirked and yelled,

"Thorn's American!"

He choked on his drink and began to cough. I gasped and stood up.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Leafa!"

Kirito started laughing and then slapped my back.

"It's alright, Thorn. And Leafa, if you keep it up, you're gonna be the group's bitch!"

Lisbeth and Leafa started pouting and we both laughed. I finally have some guy friends. I mean the girls are nice but you can't talk to them about guy stuff, if you know what I mean. Kirito and I had talked to each other for about 15 minutes about the monsters and techniques of the game. He seemed like an expert at this kind of thing and I was glad he explained it to me. After that we just kind of talked about normal stuff like school and shit.

"So, you and Asuna?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we're together."

He said with a blush. I leaned in closer.

"How'd y'all get together?"

He took a sip of his drink.

"It's a long story, Thorn. If it was an anime, it would take at least 25 episodes."

He said with a straight face. I laughed and looked over to Leafa and Lisbeth. They were staring at us and I gave them a weird look. They stuck their tongues out at me but kept staring. For some reason, I found that sexy. Yes I know I'm a 16 year old boy for fuck's sake! I walked over to them and leaned my elbow on the table.

"What are you two staring at?"

Leafa crossed her legs and leaned her chin on her palm.

"You and Kirito."

"Why?"

"Cause we can."

She said with a wink. I felt the blush creep to my cheeks. I slapped them slightly and the girls giggled. I huffed and grabbed Leafa wrist. She gasped and blushed which made me feel more confident in what I was doing. We walked outside of the bar, after waving good-bye to everyone. I let go and turned around to face her.

"Okay, so what's the big idea of yanking me out of the bar?"

"I want you to help me train."

I said with puppy-dog eyes. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What if I say no, Thorn?"

She asked. I gave her the eyes again and she looked away and groaned.

"Please stop….."

She kept glancing at my adorable face and blushed every time she did. She groaned loudly and grabbed my arm.

"Gah! Fine, let's go!"

I smirked in victory and she led me to a field outside of the city. She made a monster attack us and told me to just attack it with my beginner's swords. I got into a stance and she laughed.

"You better rethink the stance."

She said as the monster dodged my attack and sent me flying into the ground beside Leafa. I groaned from the impact and she helped me up. It only hurt a little bit but the force was still all too real. She dusted the dirt off my shoulders and gave me a look of concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but can you teach me how to do it correctly."

She gave me a gentle smile and nodded. She took the stance with her left hand out and her right hand clutching her sword. I nodded in thought and tried it.

**Thorn /==============l==l 18:34**

**HP: 4500/5000**

I took the correct stance as the monster ran toward me. I swung my sword at just the right time and the monster blew to pieces. I got the message:

 

_**Congratulations!** _

_**Exp: 25** _

_**Yrd: 31** _

 

I pumped my fist in the air and thanked Leafa. She smiled brightly at me and gave me a high-five.

"See! I knew you could do it!"

"Thank you so much, Leafa! I think I will try again later. But right now I want to tell the others I actually killed something!"

I knew I shouldn't have been this excited over killing one stupid monster but it was like seeing an achievement trophy come up on a PS4. It was fucking great! She nodded and we started our way back to Agil's Bar. I grinned the whole way there but then thought of something.

"Hey Leafa, you never did tell me how you figured out I was American."

"Oh! Hehe, because of your accent!"

I looked at her weird.

"Accent?"

She laughed one more time before we got to the bar.

"Yeah. Your accent is sooooo Alabama!"

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! Did you like it? Tell me about it because I can't really read your minds! There's a review section for a reason! Anyway plz check out my other stories on my profile and review and PM me whenever you want. I might write ch. 4 tomorrow soooo stay tuned for the next chapter of my Sword Art Online fanfic!**


	4. Leveling Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Alright! Here comes chapter 4! I heard a friend tell me that this was the best story I have written so far. Do you think so? Read my other stories and tell me about it! Well you don't have to but I still want you to review! It helps me when I write. I have a review that says "This story is badass 10/10" well 'MOON IS COOL,' you're badass! I would also like to think 'co0ldo0d' for reviewing as well. So you others have to review! Come on! Anyway, here is the story and I hope you like it.**

 

Ch. 4

 

We walked into the bar as Leafa made fun of my slight southern accent. I pouted at her and she just laughed. But I still couldn't wait to tell the others I had actually killed something! Leafa nudged me ahead and everybody looked at us.

"I killed something, guys!"

They all laughed and cheered to make me feel better. I mean, they were like 80 levels higher than me, at least. I waved them off and they stopped laughing but kept smiling. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair. Leafa sat by me and whispered,

"You don't want to train some more?"

I shook my head at her,

"Nah. I'll train later or something. Besides, didn't you say that you guys had another friend coming?"

She smiled big with bright green eyes that made me melt.

"Yep. He's actually the guy who owns this place. He's super cool and he gives us drinks for free. But if you piss him off, he'll hammer you hard into the ground." She thought about what she just said and then added, "No-Homo."

I nodded slowly with a weird face and took a bite of the bread Kirito had brought us. Even eating in the game felt normal and I'm pretty sure the food was designed to taste way better. I was on my second piece when a person came into the bar. He was a massive and bulky black man with a brown goatee and brown eyes. He also had two silver earrings on his left ear. He was super tall and a white line ran through his left eye. I turned to Leafa and whispered,

"Who the fuck is that!?"

She giggled and punched my arm playfully.

"That's Agil, silly! He's the third guy in our group."

I sighed in relief and smiled wide. Does that mean…..I have a black friend! Hell yeah! He walked over to us and tilted his head at me.

"Agil, this is Thorn, the new addition to our group."

He laughed out loud and slapped my back, hard.

"Finally! We have another guy in the group! I'm Agil and I own this bar so if you need anything you can just ask me."

"Thanks, Agil!"

I looked around fast and then whispered in his ear.

"Not to be rude but….I've never seen a black Asian before….."

"Haha, I'm actually African-American but moved to Japan."

I went "ohhhhhh" and laughed along with him. I glanced at Leafa for a second and it looked like she was gonna say that I was 'American' again. I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and she blushed. I made a "shhhh" sound and she smiled at me, taking my hand away from her face. It was about ten more minutes before I started getting bored eating bread with Leafa. But it was pretty nice to spend time with her. She WAS my first friend here. I stood up from the table and stretched, Leafa looking up at me. I made my way to the front door and waved at them from behind,

"I'm going to go train, so I will see you guys later!"

They all said bye and I closed the door. I didn't get five steps before a montage of friend requests appeared in front of me.

 

_**You have received a friend request** _

_**By Kirito** _

_**Do you accept?** _

_**X       O** _

_**NO      YES** _

 

I heard a few giggles from inside the bar as I clicked the circle button on each request. I pretty much felt exhausted after I finished accepting the request and reading information crap about the person. I shook my head as I jogged to the field Leafa just took me too. I found one of the same monsters I had killed before and took my stance.

**Thorn /================l 19:03**

**HP: 5000/5000**

The monster charged at me and I smiled, knowing what to do. I was just about to attack when an announcement appeared in front of me and I gasped. The monster ran right over me, flipping me on the ground and earning a groan or two.

"What the fuck is it this time!?"

I opened the letter and it said,

 

_**On behalf of ALfheim Online,** _

_**We would like to congratulate you on** _

_**Making more than 1 friend!** _

_**Reward: 2 Yrd!** _

 

I stared at the letter and my face got red. I decided to take it slow and calm down. But it didn't work as I pressed the delete button fifty times before it actually went away, due to me creating lag. So that's what they were giggling about…..I'm so gonna kill them when I reach level 100…I picked up my sword and faced the monster who was waiting for me to proceed. It charged at me, once more, and I slashed my sword at it. It blew to pieces and I got a loud music sound in my head.

_**Congratulations!** _

_**You have Leveled Up!** _

_**Exp: 25** _

_**Yrd: 31** _

_**New HP: 5200/5200** _

_**All stats: +1** _

 

Yes! I leveled up! So that means I am level two. I also got a message that said that it would now show my level right beside my name. I smiled as I deleted the message and all of the anger from, before killing the monster, was gone. The monster I had just killed reappeared but I wanted to try a monster stronger than that. I looked around to see a lv. 2 boar walking around and eating some grass. It had two red eyes and it looked pretty menacing. But it was only lv. 2 so it didn't seem all that of a threat. It looked at me slowly and huffed a puff of smoke from its mouth. I gripped my sword and ran at it.

**Thorn Lv. 2 /=============l 19:07**

**HP: 5200/5200**

It counted its hoof in the dirt a couple of times and ran at me. It was faster than I thought it would be but I dodged it, just in time. It stopped in its tracks and cried out with I slashed its back. It was still alive when I did this and it dug its snout in my stomach. The air escaped from my mouth and I flew back. I panted and looked at my health. It said it was at 4800/5200, which wasn't a big deal but I still had to be careful. I stood up from the ground and glared at the boar. I ran at the boar with a battle cry, like no other, and stuck my sword right into its eye. It finally died and I got about 40 exp and 45 Yrd. I continued this until I got to level 5 and deemed that I was good for the day. It was now about 20:21 in the real world. So I decided to go to the store and buy some equipment before I logged out for the day. I walked in the city and looked around. I couldn't really buy anything from most of the stores. Just the beginner ones, basically. I walked around in the shop and found this cool, lv. 5 required black armor with gold stripes. I had spent about 500 Yrd on drinks for Leafa and me a while ago. But when I combined the 500 remaining with the Yrd I had acquired from killing monsters, I had about 2000 Yrd now. Luckily, the armor was 1800 Yrd and so I bought it. It raised my defense by 5 and I grinned. I'm really starting to love this game. I have friends and armor and can kill things! Hell yeah! I finished my purchase with the shopkeeper and she thanked me for my services. I was about to log out but then I got a message,

 

_**Hey! I really want to ask you something,** _

_**So can you please come by the bar** _

_**When you can?** _

_**Thanx! Leafa.** _

 

I grinned and blushed at the letter. I wonder what kind of question she is gonna ask me. Maybe she wants to go train with me again, hehe. Well whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be freaking awesome! I walked to Agil's bar with my armor on and Leafa was leaning on the railing in front of the building. I waved at her and it looked like she blushed when she saw me. I smirked because I probably looked epic in my new armor. I reached her and she stood straight again. I noticed that I was a little taller than her but we were still basically eye level. She poked my stomach and I laughed,

"Cool Armor bro…where'd you get it?"

"The beginner's shop in the city. You like it?"

She just nodded and smiled. I leaned on the railing this time and asked her,

"So what kind of question did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I see that your lv. 5, now so this is better. We were going on a monster raid tomorrow and we wanted you to come with us. Every time someone kills something it divides the exp. evenly and you'll level up faster that way."

I nodded my head as she talked,

"Sooooo….You wanna join us tomorrow at….14:00?"

"Sure! Sounds a lot of fun, as long as you protect me, haha."

She smiled gently at me,

"Don't worry Thorn, I got you, hehe."

She blushed and I smiled at her warmly. She started fanning her face and I looked at her with worry.

"Hey, you okay?"

She looked at me and gasped,

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay! Don't worry!"

I nodded and looked at the time in the top right corner of my vision. It was getting late and I had to tell Mr. Harrison SOMETHING about the game. She looked at me and understood.

"Aww…..you have to go?"

"Yeah I do…..sorry…..but I will definitely make it tomorrow, okay!"

She grinned and nodded her head. I brought up the menu and clicked the log out button. waving to her, I disappeared and woke up in my bedroom. I looked out the window and the city lights shined brighter than the stars. I took off the Amusphere and dialed Mr. Harrison's number real quick. I hope it's not too late…He answered the phone after two rings and sounded cheerful, as always.

"Thorn! I was wandering when you would call! So tell me about the game, are the graphics good?"

I smiled as he spoke with excitement,

"Yeah they are totally awesome. The game feels so real to the touch and the combat system is killer!"

"I'm glad to hear it! That's all I needed to know so far, but I do have one more question before I hang up."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Do you like the game, in general, so far?"

I looked at the Amusphere for a minute and then back at the window,

"I love it."

 

**And there you go! That is chapter 4 of my Sword Art Online fanfic! It's freaking raining here and I better hurry up and type this before the power goes out, lol. But please follow or favorite the story and check out my other stories. If you like Naruto or Attack on Titan, you'll love them! I would also like to say that I would appreciate it if you reviewed the story but you don't have too. I know I say it every chapter and it gets annoying but very writer wants reviews. It's just a part of life lol. We want to know if you readers actually like the story or if you're just reading it and then saying "Whatever…." You could also PM if you want to request a story for me to write or give me ideas! :D Lastly, Thanks for reading and I don't know if I can write that much tomorrow but I will try to write Wednesday sooooo until next time!**


	5. Crystal Cave Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE

**And now is the time for another chapter of the Sword Art Online fanfic! I have about two hours to write this and I need it to be at least 2000 words, ahhhh! But I really hope you have liked the previous chapter and there are more great ones to come. I might make the raid in this chapter or in the next chapter sooooo I don't know what is going to happen because I'm just typing things that come in my head at this very moment lol. PLZ REVIEW THE STORY AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! Thank you for reading the story!**

 

Ch. 5

 

I laid down the phone and looked out the window, once more. To tell you the truth, I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I actually really like the group and I'm so grateful for Leafa. I've had "girl" friends, but I have never gotten closer to them as fast as I have with Leafa. It seemed like she felt the same because she looked pretty sad when I had to log out.

I looked at the digital clock on the wall, 20:52. It was getting late and I had to get up early so I could, at least, level up some more before the raid. Now that I think about it, I'll need a new sword, as well. Walking into the bathroom, I did my business and the toilet scanned my hand, flushing it. I motioned for the sink water to come on and it came on, no later than two seconds. I brushed my straight teeth and rinsed in the sink. I patted my mouth with a dry cloth and turned off the bathroom light. My bed was waiting for me when I got back and I greeted it happily. I usually just slept with my black socks, shorts, and maybe a shirt every now and then. I slipped in the bed and pulled the covers over my body. I can't wait for that raid!

The sun rose above the city, like it was meant to be. The tall glass skyscrapers glistened as the light torched their windows. But I didn't wake up though. I was too busy being sleepy and not getting my ass up.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

It was my alarm clock. My eyes slowly opened, one at a time. I stared at the ringing bastard before I slapped the snooze button and sat up. It was about nine in the morning and I didn't have school anymore. I stretched with my arms above my head and yawned. I was in one of those zones where you didn't care about anything until you had a good shower. I walked to the bathroom and put in the coordinates.

 

_**Shower Time : 15 min.** _

_**Temp. 75 degrees** _

_**Song- Random** _

 

I took my shower and was finally awake for the day. I put on a pair of athletic shorts and laced in my Nike shoes. I walked out the door and started jogging around the block. I always ran at least one mile a day, just to keep my body in shape. After that, I would do some stretches and maybe some weights. So for my age, I was in pretty good shape.

I stopped at my front door after about two miles and walked into my apartment. A glass of water was poured as I entered. I sipped it gradually. I wiped the sweat from my face with a towel and stopped when the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How are you doing!?"

"Fine, Mom."

"That's good! Are you liking not going to school anymore and having your own apartment?"

I smiled while talking.

"Yeah. I like it a lot. But I your house is still better Mom. I have to tell you something. I got that video gaming job and guess how much they are paying me a week!"

"How much, Thorn?"

"50,000 dollars a week!"

I could hear her gasp and then yell at Dad that they had finally had a successful son. I just grinned and waited for her to get back on the phone. She got back up with her breathing heavy and yelled the amount back to me.

"Yes."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're rich! You're rich!"

At this point, she was going to be at this for a while and I really had to get to ALfheim Online. I waited about five minutes before she stopped yelling and calmly talked to her.

"Yep. Listen Mom, I have to go really quick because I have to go to work."

We said good-bye and that we loved each other. I didn't get to talk to my dad but that was okay because I knew I would get to talk to him later. I hung up the phone and started pouring cereal into the tiny bowl. I poured the 2% milk into the bowl and ate while I watched a little TV. It was mostly the same things on. A little anime and some cartoons but mostly crappy shows because it was daytime television. I shook my head at the piece of crap that I was watching and shouted at the script writers, mentally. This was mostly Disney Channel but they weren't the only ones! I finished my cereal and put it in the sink. The sink grabbed the bowl with two mechanical hands and began scrubbing the bowl at a rapid pace. Once scrubbed, it rinsed off the soap and set it down on a dry towel on the counter.

It was finally time for ALfheim Online! I sat on my bed and bounced on it for a second before I grabbed the Amusphere and put it on my head. I rolled my whole body on the bed and I told the lights to shut off. They did as they were told and I smiled as I said the starting words of the game.

"Link Start!"

I reappeared in front of Agil's Bar and looked around. It wasn't too crowded and I finally had enough space to move around freely. I made my way to the field and planned on training until the raid starting. It was about ten o'clock and so I had four hours to level up my stats. I got to the familiar field I had been two times before and began leveling up. The monsters were easy this time and I smiled as the Exp. was rolling in like the money I was getting a week for this game. I had leveled up to Lvl. 8 and had enough money to buy some more equipment. This took about two hours and I couldn't believe that Leafa and the others were so powerful. They must've been playing for a long time before I came along.

I looked inside the beginners shop and found a sword called, _**"The Flame Blade Blaster."**_ It looked pretty sweet so I decided that I should but it. It would also look pretty cool with the new armor I had bought yesterday. I also bought some potions and revives, just in case I was about to die or something. I walked down the crowded path back to the field. I approached it and frowned slightly. It was always empty and I didn't know why. There was nobody ever in sight but the monsters seemed to be really weak. I guess everybody in the area was really strong or something. That must've been it because there were no beginners in sight. I didn't even know I could teleport here yesterday, until Leafa came along.

I found another boar and killed it easily with my sword. My hands started to itch for the Flame Blaze Sword and I opened my menu. I equipped it and a sword blazed in my hands. Sooooooooo Awesommmeeeeeeee! I flipped it to the side and grinned at its flexibility and grip. I pointed it at the next monster that had been eating grass across from me. It lit up and shot a beam of burning blaze at the monster, blowing it up in a ball of fire. I stared in disbelief and the only words I could mutter were,

"Holy….Shit…."

I looked at the sword then at the spot where the monster had been. I smiled and started shooting everything in sight. I could get used to this thing! The monsters died like wild fire and I was level ten by one o'clock.

"Leafa will be so proud of me!"

I yelled out loud as I got to level ten. I hadn't noticed that she was standing behind for about five minutes and smiling a huge grin.

"Who said I would be proud of you?"

I stopped yelling and turned around, falling down in the process. She giggled and extended her hand out for me. I blushed from embarrassment and gripped her soft hand as she pulled me up. I patted the dirt off my pants and then smiled at her. She had equipped more armor for the raid and she just looked stunning, not that she didn't look stunning before. I blushed as I stuttered the compliment,

"Hey Leafa…You look… really beautiful…today…."

Her smile turned to shock and a wave of red hit her cheeks faster than a jet. She looked down at the ground and glanced up at me slightly,

"Thank…..you…..Thorn…."

I laughed and put my hands behind my back.

"Sooooo, did you like my sword?"

"Yeah. It's totally cool!"

We both laughed and I showed her the sword. Her green eyes brightened from the light shining off of the sword. I just kept staring at her, admiring her adorable features. She looked at me and smiled. I avoided her gaze and tapped my foot on the ground. It was getting really awkward but I liked being there beside her. She gasped and took ahold of my wrist. I yelped and blushed at the same time. I can't help it! When a girl touches you, you're gonna freaking blush, don't judge me! I was practically flying through the air behind her and held on for my dear life.

"Where are we going!?"

"I want to show you something!"

We were on the outskirts of the city now and approached a dark cave. I tilted my head and then looked back at Leafa in confusion.

"A cave!?"

"It's not just a cave, it's what's inside!"

I just had to take her word for it and keep my grip in her hand. We finally slowed down and I took hold of my breath. Leafa put her hands on her knees and panted hard. I walked over to her and rubbed her back for comfort.

"Gosh…..why am I so tired?"

"Well…maybe it was because you sprinted all the way to this cave while dragging me behind, haha."

She giggled but continued to breathe hard. I stood there for a second and couldn't stand to watch her regain her breath in desperation. I took a hold of her and brought her close to me. She laid her arms on my chest and I rubbed her back gently. Her breathing went down slowly and I smiled. She let go of me and blushed, looking away.

"Thanks Thorn…That was really sweet…"

I gave her an open mouth grin and she rolled her eyes. She grabbed my wrist and we walked in through the cave entrance. The cave was dark at first but then slowly lit up. I gasped as we saw the hanging crystals and gems. Leafa smirked at my reaction and ran ahead. I stopped and looked around the cave. It was so bright and my eyes saw nothing else. Leafa sat down on a rocky spot where the view was perfect and she looked back at me.

"Thorn! Come on!"

She said as she patted the spot next to her. I smiled and sat down next to her. We sat there for a minute, saying nothing, looking at the crystal view.

"Pretty, huh?"

I just nodded and she giggled,

"Wow Thorn. I didn't think you would like the cave this much."

"Well I can't help it. I don't see this much in Alabama. Maybe a forest or two but nothing like this."

She put her hand on my hand and I didn't bother moving it. The warmth felt good and I wanted her hand to stay.

"I know how you feel. All we have in Japan, that's pretty, is the volcano and the cherry blossoms."

I grinned at her,

"And you."

She rolled her eyes and punched my arm playfully. I laughed with my cheeks red and her face followed my example. After that, we just sat there and looked at the bright crystals, Leafa's hand still on mine. After some hesitation, she laid her head on my shoulder and we blushed simultaneously. I don't even know why my face stops blushing because it's just going to happen again! I leaned my head on the top of her head and her warmth made me sleepy. She smelled like freshly watered flowers and I knew I would never get tired of the scent. She lifted her head up and looked at me for a second. We stared at each other and I smiled slightly as she spoke.

"Thorn….."

"Leafa….."

I grabbed her cheek softly and leaned in. She did the same and our lips brushed before we separated.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over you! The raid's about to begin!"

It was Lisbeth. Leafa's eyes got wide and we both sighed in relief that Lisbeth hadn't seen anything go on.

"How did you find us!?"

"You left a trail of Smart Assness on the path and I followed it."

Leafa rolled her eyes and looked back at me. I smiled and stood up, helping her up as well. We both walked to where Lisbeth was standing and she inspected us for a minute.

"Soooooo…what were you two doing in here?"

I smiled and acted as nothing happened,

"Oh….. We were just looking at the crystals."

She squinted at us before turning around and walking out of the cave. We both sighed and looked at each other.

"Thanks for taking me to the cave Leafa…..It was pretty cool."

She grinned.

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe I can take you here some other time."

She grabbed the side of my face softly and kissed my cheek with her pink lips. I blushed and moaned slightly, loud enough for only her to hear. She smirked and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the cave and prepared for the raid.

Both Blushing at each other's expense.

 

**And there it is folks! That is chapter 5 and I really didn't think it would turn out to be this good. Lol. They are so in love and we all know it lol. It's like love at first sight or some crazy crap like that :D Anyway thee next chapter will come soon and I hope you follow the story to read it. PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL ME HOW I AM DOING. IF YOU WOULD LIKE A ANOTHER FANFIC OR SOMETHING, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL START ON ONE :D. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Blushing and Fainting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Well here is chapter 6 of the fanfic! I really hope you have liked thee story so far. I know I have enjoyed it and I think I might end it soon but it is rated M so you know what has to be done before the end of the fanfic, hehe. Anyway, here is the story and please read my other stories while you are waiting for the next chapter of this. PLZ REVIEW THE STORY BCAUSE IT REALLY DOES HELP ME WHEN I AM WRITING AND THANK YOU FOR READING! I APPRICIATE IT!**

 

Ch. 6

 

Leafa and I walked behind Lisbeth, glancing at each other every now and then. We kept brushing our hands together but every time we wanted to connect them, Lisbeth would turn around.

"You guys are up to something, so spill it!"

We both blushed and shook our heads. She looked at me and then at Leafa for a second. She grinned, as we avoided her gaze and then put her hands on her hips.

"I knew you liked each other!"

Our mouths fell open and our eyes widened.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Don't try to hide it! You two soooooo want to do it!"

I think I was about to faint from all of the blood rushing to my cheeks. She just yelled it like it was no big deal. I looked over to Leafa to see that she had the back of her hand on her forehead. She sighed and fell back. I quickly grabbed her and stared at Lisbeth.

"What the fuck, Lisbeth!?"

She just giggled as Leafa snuggled in my arms. Lisbeth started walking again and I glared at her. I picked up Leafa "Bridal Style" and followed close behind. She slowly opened her eyes after five minutes and I smiled at her. She looked so adorable in my arms and felt so soft and light. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes again. I just blushed while Lisbeth smirked her ass off. She slowed down right beside me and leaned her arm on me.

"You know…..I think she really likes you."

I stared at her.

"You don't say…"

She smacked the back of my head and we both laughed.

"But seriously, I'm pretty sure she is a virgin….and I'm pretty sure you're a virgin…"

I glared at her and she put her hands up.

"Well its f-ing true!"

"Alright…Your point being?"

She smiled at me and looked ahead.

"My POINT is that you two should like be each other's first time!"

And…..There I go…..I fell back into the ground with Leafa still clinging to me. Lisbeth just stared at our red faces, as we slept there, and shrugged. The thought of having sex with Leafa seemed pretty magical. I mean, she is beautiful, smart, funny, and a kick-ass warrior. But if we actually did do it, I would be on top! For every man out there! I would totally just rip off her clothes and….

"Thorn! Thorn! Wake up sleepy head!"

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Leafa and Lisbeth smiling at me. I immediately blushed and sat up. I pointed to Lisbeth and yelled,

"You! You! You did this!"

"Yuuuup."

I shook my head because it was no use getting mad at her. Leafa helped me up with her hands and I stretched. I started walking and they just blinked at me. I stopped and turned around.

"Let's just go okay!"

They giggled and followed me. Leafa walked next to me and started poking my cheek. I swatted her hand away and she started poking again. I looked at her after the third swat and she smiled wide. What did she want? She wanted to say something but I couldn't understand her. She poked me again in my chest and I just let her do it. It kind of made me horny, haha. But for the sake of the boner ruining everything, I stopped her.

"What Leafa?"

She got close to me and poked my nose,

"You fainted, hehe."

Ugh…I poked her in her nose softly,

"So did you Blondie…."

She started talking with her chest out and her head held high, like she was proud of it or something.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. You're a guy…"

I shook my head and fastened my pace.

"Do you even know what she said to me while you were out?"

She shook her head and I looked at Lisbeth behind us. She made a gesture for me to tell her what I said but I decided not to. She would just faint again….Wait a minute! That would mean that I could touch her again! Rock on! I looked to Leafa, who looked determined on what Lisbeth said to me. I leaned over to her ear and whispered the words. She made a puppy dog yelp and her face got really red. I smirked as she fainted again and I grabbed her. I got in a squeeze or two of her breast without Lisbeth seeing. If you're a guy, you know what I'm thinking right now and I don't have to explain it. But if you're a girl, guys have this little disease called horniness…and it was inflicting damage on me heavily right now. Sometimes girls have it but their just called sluts.

We made it to Agil's place now and I fanned Leafa's face. She opened her eyes and I kissed her nose. She crossed her arms and pouted because she knew she had fainted again. I kissed her on the cheek and she couldn't help but smile. I still can't believe we haven't kissed on the lips yet. I want to so badly! She stood up and flipped her hair in my face and walked into the bar. It smelled so good….you know what…I am way to horny today, so I'm just going to free my mind of all of the thoughts in my head.

Until the raid.

 

**And that's the end of the chapter. I know that was a really short chapter but the raid is next and I plan for it to be super long. I also haven't gotten any time now that school as started. For one class I had to get a drug test, give blood, get a background check, and pay 100 dollars. I also have to maintain a "B" average sooooooooo…god I hate school…..anyways I'm really sorry for making this chapter so short but I have to drive to Atlanta right now soooo I will post the next chapter in a couple of days! Check on the story every now and then and plz review. Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Hey! This is chapter seven of my Sword Art Online Fanfic! I'm pretty sure the raid is in this chapter because I really don't have anything else to put before it lol. I hope you're ready because I'm not. I have to complete this in less than two hours and then it's off to bed. I just wanted to get a chapter in so you guys wouldn't get mad at me or something lol. THANKS FOR READING!**

 

Ch. 7

 

We walked into the inn to see all of the others getting ready. Lisbeth ran over to Asuna and whispered something in her ear. Asuna looked at me with a blushing grin and told me to walk over to her. I nodded slightly and reached her. We sat down and she put her hands on the table.

"Sooooooo…what did you want to tell me?"

She giggled a little and looked both ways before talking to me.

"I heard from a little birdie that you like Leafa, hmmm?"

"Would this little birdie happen to be Lisbeth?"

She nodded and I cursed under my breath. She laughed again and leaned on the table.

"Alright, now spill it!"

I blushed deeply as I started stuttering. She just crossed her arms and waited for me to stop.

"Well….I DO like her….."

"Ahh, so you do like her. Does she like you back?"

I looked at Leafa, who was talking to Kirito about something, and nodded.

"Sooooooo…have you confessed your love to each other yet?"

I nodded slightly and she stood up.

"Well congratulations!"

Everybody looked at us and I sank in my seat. Doesn't anybody have any fucking privacy in this place!? I stood up and walked over to Kirito and Leafa. She stopped talking to him and blushed slightly. He turned around and she started to walk off. He smiled slightly and I knew she had told him about it. He put his arm over my shoulder and grinned.

"So I hear you like my sister, huh?"

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open.

"Sister?"

"Well, more like cousins but we're still related and shit. Anyways, she told me how you two almost kissed in the cave and I have got to say…..I'm impressed."

"Huh!?"

He walked us over to the corner of the bar and began talking again.

"I'm impressed because it took me and Asuna a little over a year to even like each other. Don't even get me started on how we first kissed. But you snatched her in about two days, haha. Did you guys kiss or what?"

I took his arm off my shoulder and blushed.

"Almost….Our lips brushed and then Lisbeth came in looking for us."

Kirito looked at her with a glare and shook his head.

'She always ruins it.' He thought.

He continued to glare at her for about ten seconds before I waved my hands in front of his face. He shook out of his thought and looked back at me.

"Anyway, during this raid, I think you should make your move and kiss her. She's never really had a boyfriend before. I mean, she did know this guy who liked her but he kind of just made her annoyed of him. And I can tell she really likes you and you seem okay to me."

I smiled as he said this and he patted my back.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!"

The whole group stood up from their seats and began their way to the front door. Once we were outside, we formed our wings and began to fly in the air. There was a huge castle floating in the air and my mouth fell open at the sight. Leafa giggled and took my hand into hers. We both blushed at her action but never once thought about separating. Kirito was in front of us and he turned his head.

"Alright guys, the raid of the day is on floor 8 and the dungeon is kind of long. So be ready everyone!"

We all cheered and flew into the castle. I got a message on my screen that said, "Aincrad." So I guess that was what the castle was named. Aincrad looked beautiful inside and looked way different then Alfheim. The monsters also looked somewhat different but still had minor similarities. I walked really slowly as I took in my surroundings so Leafa had to yank my wrist every five seconds. We started to run and reached a door that said "Floor 8 Dungeon." The two giant doors opened and we all walked inside, close together. The dungeon was dark and quiet for some reason. I didn't really see any threat but all of the others acted like something would come at them any second. I unsheathed my sword and a skeleton warrior suddenly appeared in front of us. There were about twenty of them and they all began to attack us with all of their might. We all touched swords with them and the battle started. These monsters were way more difficult than the ones in Alfheim. I was glad I was quick on my toes when they missed their target.

"Once you kill one, help someone else with theirs!"

Kirito yelled in between the clinging effect of his black sword. I dodged another attack from the skeleton and decreased its health by half. It seemed to be getting stronger by every attack as its health went down. The skeleton monster slashed its sword and it got me in the chest. I couldn't believe how much it hurt compared to the other world. I yelped in pain and Leafa looked at me with worry. I recovered quickly and killed it with the quickness of my sword. I ran over to Leafa and helped her with her enemy.

"Hey Thorn, you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize that it hurt much more here than in Alfheim."

She nodded and killed the skeleton. She turned to me and touched the spot of where I was cut. I looked down at her hand and rubbed it gently. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes and I frowned,

"It broke my heart to hear you scream in pain like that."

I gasped and grabbed her hand.

"Leafa, I will be alright really. I was just caught off guard. But now I know how much it hurts so I can take it."

She hesitated a smile but she soon couldn't help it. I put my hand on her face and kissed her cheek.

"There's the smile I love."

She blushed and smiled at me. I couldn't help but stare at her for a few minutes but realized that the others were looking at us. We both blushed and turned to them,

"Shut up!"

They all snickered and continued down the dark path of the dungeon. We looked at each other and shook our heads. I leaned in her ear and whispered,

"Is there never privacy in this damn place?"

"No. Never."

I groaned and she pushed me ahead. We were already like a couple, which I actually liked the thought of. I turned my head around and gave her a sheepish grin. She just rolled her eyes and followed the others, deeper inside the dungeon. We walked for about ten minutes before we saw a room lit up on the right of us. We walked inside slowly and the door behind us slammed shut. It was a trap and we all knew it. The room was lighter than the others but still had the dark feel. We all readied our weapons and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, the room turned a bright red and a snake slithered from the roof. Its fangs were the size of cars and venom dripped from them like a hose. I gulped and so did the others. Its level was definitely higher than mine and equaled that of the group, except Kirito. It gave a giant roar and started to slither towards us. But it didn't go fast for some reason. Leafa turned to me and grabbed my face,

"Leafa, what the hell…?"

"I'm not going to get killed by this thing before I kiss you."

I gasped at her words and smiled. Her eyes sparked like a lake reflecting off the moon's light. She brought in her sweet breath and leaned closer to my face. We both closed our eyes as our soft lips touched and our hearts raced. We had finally kissed and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Not even the killer snake stalking its way towards us. We separated for a second and looked in each other's eyes. Tears began to form in her bright green irises and I brought our lips together once more. I brought my tongue against her lips and she knew what to do. She opened her mouth slightly and I entered my tongue. The sensation of our tongues touching created an extra heartbeat. It wasn't a rough kiss. It was a gentle kiss, as soft as a feather pillow. And it was perfect. Leafa was perfect. She moaned in our kiss from pure ecstasy and brought her arms around my neck. I brought my arms around her waist and we could've stayed like that forever. Suddenly dying didn't seem so bad at the moment. Kirito poked my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"It's really awesome on how your kissing her and all, but there's a 100 foot snake coming right at us and I really don't want to get my ass beat."

Leafa and I separated from our soft kissing and blushed. We grinned at each other and got out our swords for the fight. We stood, side by side, and readied ourselves. I looked at Leafa and said,

"Hey Leafa?"

She turned to me and smiled slightly,

"Yes?"

"Does this mean we are a couple now?"

"Hehe, I guess we are, huh. But if we're gonna be a couple, I want to meet you in real life."

She said with a smile. I smiled as well and she sighed in relief. Money wasn't really an option. With the 50,000 dollars coming in every week, I could fly to Japan whenever I wanted. I could move wherever I wanted and just shift to the American Video game Embassy in Tokyo.

"So….does that mean we can meet in real life?"

I looked at her and pecked her on the lips.

"Yeah…I'm looking forward to it.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I really hope you have liked the story so far. But them meeting in real life still awaits! PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY GUYS! IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO BE A LONG SUMMARY OR ANYTHING. You can just tell me that the story is good or something lol. I think I will upload the next chapter this weekend and I really want you guys to read it, like it, and review it!:D Anyway, if you like Naruto or Attack on Titan, I have stories for those too. Their mostly with my OC in them. Thanks for reading guys!**


	8. Full Potential

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Alright, here is the next chapter of my Sword Art Online fanfic! You know how this works, I tell you to review the story and then u don't but I write for you guys anyways. Let's change that where I don't have to ask for reviews and you review anyways! Yay that would be fun! Anyways, I had a person give me suggestions on how to make the story better and they were very helpful. They will also make the story longer than I thought it would be but whatever. I had 205 views in one day for this story and I was shocked lol. Finally, thanks for reading!**

 

Ch. 8

 

The giant snake slithered closer and closer until we had no choice but to attack it with everything we had. The skeletons from our previous fight had made me level up way faster than those stupid boars. So I was now level 20 with all of the combined skeleton's exp. It wasn't much but it gave me a tiny chance of surviving at least.

"I will try to distract it in the front! While I'm doing that, everyone attack its sides!"

Yelled Kirito. We all nodded and the Snake had finally reached its target. Kirito ran at it and began slashing it quickly. The rest of us ran to the snake's sides and began cutting away at its reptile flesh. I brought my sword down on the monster but something pushed me back, making me tumble backwards. I stood up and looked at what pushed me back. There were little tiny clones of the big snake coming out of it and attacking us. That meant we had to kill these little bastards and then try to kill the main one. I aimed my blazing sword at the snakes and shot three fireballs at the viper. It burst into flames and I grinned, gaining exp. every time I killed one. I looked to see if Leafa and the others were okay. They seemed to be having no problem with the monsters and it all looked good so far. Kirito continued to slash and dodge at the basilisk. It screeched in pain as its life slowly decreased every second.

"Keep it up guys!"

I yelled as we took care of most of the tiny snakes. The little monsters carried giant amounts of exp. for their difficulty. I had leveled up to level 25 and I wasn't complaining! I shot my final fireball at the snake and it burst into flames, just like all of the others. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I grinned, knowing who it was.

"Good job, Thorn! You're getting better!"

I nodded happily at her and looked at the remaining monster. Kirito had expertly decreased its health by half and it was now shooting venom from its fangs. Kirito got hit once and Asuna came to his rescue. She seemed as good as him and helped him back to his feet. It seemed like they had been fighting with each other forever.

"Come on, let's go help them!"

Leafa said with a battle cry. I followed close behind her and we joined the battle. The Snake shot its venom in a rhythm. It shot right first, then left, then left again, then repeat. I got hit by the acid a couple of times and it hurt like shit. But Leafa came to my aid like she had always done and healed me. I thanked her with a smile, only she knew, and attacked the snake once more. Its health had now been decreased to less than one fourth. But something was off by the way it acted. It started twisting its head back and forth, but not attacking us. The basilisk's eyes glowed a dark red and it seemed like it was shedding its skin. The snake's skin shriveled up into ash and all that was left was the monster's final form.

It roared a venomous screech and started moving backwards, as if it was running away. It slithered up the dark wall and everything went quiet. All you could hear was the group's hard breathing from combat. We stared at the ceiling for a second before we saw the snake's gigantic body slam into the ground. We all jumped out of the way and the snake's weight broke right through the floor. A second later, it came bursting up from the ground right in front of Leafa. My eyes went wide and my voice became dry.

"Leafa! Look out!"

"I got it!"

She yelled as she jumped a few feet back, barely missing contact with the monster. But the snake twisted at a blinding speed and its tail swung right into Leafa. She creamed in pain and flew back into the wall behind us. My heart nearly stopped as I watched her cry out in pain. My blood started pumping through my veins and heated up like my sword. My eyes turned from a defense expression to an expression of pure anger. Something had come over me like a wave of the ocean. It was the first time I actually felt I had to protect someone that I loved. But my anger was interrupted by a game message.

 

_**Congratulations!** _

_**You have achieved the skill** _

_**"Meteor Raid!"** _

 

Meteor Raid? I stared at the appearing message for a moment before I realized what I had to do. The skill was added to my skill set and I somehow instantly knew how to do it. I sprinted at the snake with all of my heart.

"This is for Leafa! Meteor Raid!"

Eight duplicates of my blaze sword appeared around me as the words came out of my mouth. They glowed like the sun in the summer and shot thousands of fireballs at the snake. I reached my target and connected my sword to the snake with all of the strength I could muster. The swords rotating around me imitated my attacks and increased my attacks by eight-fold. The snake had nowhere to run and no way to defend itself against my never ending attack of fiery revenge. The others just stared in amazement at my sudden badassness. I twirled with my sword and was set on making the final blow. I screamed my battle cry and swung my sword at the snake's eye, making it burst into blue pieces. My rotating swords disappeared in a ball of fire and I collapsed on the ground. I looked above me to see the huge message,

 

_**Congratulations!** _

_**You have gotten the last blow and have won a** _

_**Rare item. Due to the monster's abilities,** _

_**The item is an ultimate upgrade of your current** _

_**weapon. The "Flame Blade Blaster" is now** _

_**"The Volcanic Skeletal Sabre!"** _

 

I watched as my Sword lifted from my hand and started to spin, faster and faster. It began to grow in size and turn black and red. It began to glow and the handle grew a sturdy bone. The bones twisted around the sabre like a strand of DNA and then the whole sword was engulfed in flames. The sabre lowered back to my hands and I was surprised that the flames didn't hurt me. I turned around to see the whole group staring at me with their mouth's wide open and their eyes wide, except Kirito. He was smiling a huge grin and put his black sword back into his sheath. I did the same with mine and looked to where Leafa was it. Her health was dangerously low and she seemed to be having trouble just getting up. I ran over to her and hugged her tight. She moaned in my chest and I whispered in her ear.

"I am…..so sorry, Leafa….."

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Nah…..it wasn't you fault. I should've got out of the way. And besides, I'll be fine."

I smiled at her and hugged her a little tighter. I wanted to squeeze more but I would've hurt her and her health would've gone down. She pulled away and looked into my brown eyes. She stared at me for a second before gasping at me.

"What!? What's wrong!?"

She slowly pointed her finger at me.

"Your…level…..is…70…..what the fuck happened while I was out!?"

I looked at my menu and it said level 70. I gasped as well and looked at the others for an answer. I had about 50 unanswered messages and I'm guessing they all said I leveled up. Asuna, Lisbeth, and Klein couldn't come up with anything on how I had leveled up so quickly. Kirito stood up from his position and smiled,

"Since it was a high level monster and you got the last blow, you got all of the exp. So I'm guessing it was one of those things where the monster also had an exp. boost attached to it. But hey! You're about our level now, Thorn! Totally kick-ass!"

I just laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head. Leafa stood up and giggled.

"Well finally! Now I don't have to save your ass anymore."

I gave her a look and she just laughed some more. We both heard footsteps from our right and we looked to see who it was. I felt a fist punch me in the side of my cheek and I hit the ground. I grunted and started to rub the spot that hurt.

"Dumbass, you took all of the exp.!"

It was Lisbeth. My eyes filled with fear and I looked to Leafa for hope. She just looked away from my gaze and I'm pretty sure I saw the corner of her mouth turn upward. I waved my hands in front of me at Lisbeth.

"It wasn't my fault! Don't take it out on me! Please!"

She stared at me with a glaring stare of fear and bloodshed before finally huffing and walking away. I stood up and mumbled under my breath.

"So that's why you're the bitch…."

She turned around as if she knew I was gonna say something.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing! You're imagining things! Really!"

We walked out of the room, one at a time, me rubbing the pain stricken bump on my head. Leafa followed close behind me, trying to comfort me. I'm not gonna lie. That beating from Lisbeth hurt more than the fucking snake. All Lisbeth did was laugh as Leafa healed my bruises. At least I had someone to take care of me.

"If I was you, I would say….At least I have a lover and you lost to Asuna, haha."

I tilted my head at Leafa and she gave me a look that meant 'I'll tell you later.' We both laughed quietly, trying not to destroy the unnatural quietness of the dungeon. We both looked on to see a ray of light and we recognized it as the exit. We wiped the sweat drop from our faces and made it outside. As soon as we did, a huge message appeared in front of us.

 

_**Congratulations!** _

_**You have cleared the floor 8 dungeon! You will** _

_**Get 100,000 Yrd and exp. each! Don't give up!** _

_**Go forward for floor 9!** _

 

We all got a message that said that we had leveled up. I had leveled up to 75 and the others about twice. We all grinned and walked back to the bar in the city. I was relieved. To be honest, I was exhausted and I don't think I can ever do that skill again. Just because I have to be so mad my heart will explode. But I'm just happy I got to finally kiss Leafa. I can still taste the sweet honey of her lips on my tongue and I look forward to getting used to the taste. She looked at me as, we flew back to Alfheim.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smirked and wrapped myself around her, giving her a long kiss.

"Honey, hehe."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I think I will work on my attack on titan chapter next so I should be really busy with writing and crap lol. But please review the story and I hope you have liked the story so far! But it's not over yet! Far from over! Again, plz review the story and read my other stories. Thanks for reading!**


	9. New Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Is everybody ready for another chapter of my sword art online fanfic!? Well you better be because here we go! I would really like to know what you guys think of my writing and if you even like the story! It takes like 30 seconds to review and I just want to make the reader happy and continue writing so please review the story whenever you can. Anyways, let's get this thing started and, as always, thank you so much for reading. Oh! And I would also ask that u helped my friend, "MOON IS COOL", out. She's new to the site and if you read her story, it would give a lot of confidence :D. Thanks for reading!**

 

Ch. 9

 

We all made it back to Agil's Bar and just rested for the moment. Lisbeth gave me the stare for taking all of the exp. but I just ignored her. Leafa and I were sitting together, holding hands, and talking about the fight.

"You were really cool in that raid Thorn."

"Nah…I was just doing my job."

She looked at me with a confused look.

"Job?"

"Protecting you."

I said with a smile. She made an "aww" sound and pecked me on the cheek. I blushed and looked to see Klein rolling his eyes. He leaned back into his chair and sighed.

"Ugh…why does every guy get a girl but me?"

Lisbeth smirked and jumped on his lap, making him almost fall out of his chair.

"What the hell!?"

"I'll be your girl!"

His eyes filled with fear as he pushed her off his lap and bolted out the door. Lisbeth just laughed on the ground and then stood up. Leafa turned back to me and smiled.

"I still can't believe you killed a boss all on your own. With your level, you should've got your ass kicked."

"Well you all helped but I don't even know how I did it. I guess seeing you get hurt like that unleashed a power I never knew I had. But it was pretty sweet how I leveled up so much!"

She nodded and took a sip of her newly served drink. I just watched her as a drop escaped its way down her face. I leaned my face on my palm and sighed lovingly as I stared. But I was suddenly blocked by a new message. I opened it and it said,

 

_**Attention!** _

_**You have an alarming notice** _

_**Outside of Alfheim online** _

_**Would you like to log out and check** _

_**It?"** _

 

I sighed and Leafa looked at me.

"I got to go for a minute, okay."

She frowned slightly and crossed her arms.

"Well try to hurry back. Okay."

I nodded and gave her a soft kiss. She kept trying to kiss me when I pulled away but I pressed the log out button and disappeared into the thin air. I woke up into my room and heard the siren sound of my phone ringing on the table. I took the Amusphere off of my head and set it on the sheets beside my pillow. I got up on my feet and clicked the 'answer' button on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Jake. How's it going?"

"Really good! I love the game and it plays nicely."

"That's good. That's good. I just wanted to tell you that you're first check has been added to your account and that you will be able to spend it whenever you want. The next check will come the same day next week and then so on."

I grinned and I could tell that he knew it.

"Thanks so much Mr. Harrison! I hope that I am doing a good job so far."

"Haha. You're doing fine Thorn. Just don't forget that you have to write a report sometime or later. I'll check on your progress, maybe twice a week, and tell you any updates or problems that we found within the game."

"Alright. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Bye-bye."

I clicked the 'end' button and set the phone down.

"Account!"

I yelled and a holographic screen hovered over the phone screen. I scrolled down to see my new balance of sixty-thousand dollars in my account. I had already earned 10,000 dollars from previous jobs. I'm not completely poor! But my new check will really help me out. The apartment was about 1,000 dollars a month and the check would pay that off nicely. I can also buy plane tickets for Leafa and Kirito! I can't wait to see them in real life! I exited the screen and the hologram disappeared. I walked back to my Amusphere and put it back on.

"Link start!"

The familiar rays of light came at me and I appeared where I had left off. Leafa's eyes went wide and her mouth turned upward. I returned the smile and grabbed her hands, her warmth coming back to me like a slight flame.

"Leafa….I just got my check. We can meet each other in real life."

"Check?"

Her yes went wide and she gasped.

"Don't tell me you're like forty or something!"

I waved my hands in front of me and laughed nervously.

"Haha, no I'm sixteen!"

She sighed in relief and relaxed again.

"Go on."

"Let me explain. I got a job in the video game industry and the first job they told me to do was test out this game forever long I wanted." She nodded as I spoke. "They said they would pay me 50,000 dollars week if I played the game so I decided to check it out. And then I met you, so I think I will stay longer than I thought I would."

She smiled and blushed. I tightened the grip on her hands.

"Sooooo you're gonna stay on the game because of me"

I nodded.

"And I can come see you in America?"

I nodded and she gasped. She then stood up and left me with a confused face. She walked over to Kirito, who was talking to Asuna, and grabbed him by the back of his collar. She dragged him out and Asuna and I followed them. Once outside, she let Kirito go and we all waited for an answer from her.

"Kirito, we're going to America!"

He tilted his head at her.

"Huh?"

I decided to let Kirito in on all of the details and he nodded in understanding. Asuna poked my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Can I go too?"

"Sure!"

I said. It's not like I couldn't afford it. They all cheered but then Kirito stopped and looked at me with a serious look.

"Wait a minute. Isn't it like 10,000 dollars a ticket?"

I grinned.

"Got that covered. My Dad's a pilot and he gets a huge discount for flights anywhere. So it's like 1,000 dollars for each of you."

"Well that's convenient. When do we leave?"

Asked Kirito.

"Whenever you want."

I replied with a smile. Leafa jumped up in the air and started yelling excitingly,

"Let's leave tomorrow!"

Kirito's face turned into shock but he quickly nodded in agreement. He looked at Asuna for assurance and she smiled, signaling that that was alright. Leafa cheered again and brought up her menu. About ten seconds later, I got a message with a number on it.

"That's my number to call me so CALL me."

"haha, alright. I will tomorrow. I will also send your tickets to your accounts digally so all you have to do is show the girl at the check-in counter."

They all nodded and Leafa grabbed Kirito's hand.

"We have to pack and get ready!"

And with that she gave me a short kiss and logged out, along with Kirito. Asuna looked at e after they disappeared and grinned.

"Well she is excited today."

"Haha, yeah. Are you?"

She looked at me for a moment.

"Hell yeah! See ya!"

I shook my head in amazement and looked up at the sky. I would finally get to meet her. I wonder what her real name is. I hardly believe it is Leafa but that would be pretty cool. I suspect her hair to b black because she lives in Japan but I've been surprised before. I don't mind though. I swiped my hand down and the menu popped up. I clicked the 'log out' button and the fantasy world left my eyes.

 

**(Suguha's POV)**

 

I ran out of my door and banged on Kazuto's door for about twenty seconds before he finally opened it. I gave him a look that said 'pack' and he got the message. I smiled to myself and went into the bathroom. I got the hair dye that my mom had bought earlier and looked at all of the colors. I saw one that said, 'sunshine blonde' and set the box on the bathroom counter. Kazuto came in and gave me a look.

"What are you doing?"

I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm dying my hair blonde for Thorn. If I don't look like Leafa, he won't love me."

He grabbed the box of dye and put it back into the drawer. I opened the drawer back up but he closed it again.

"Suguha, you don't have to look like Leafa for him to love you. That's ridiculous. If he really likes you, then he will like you for who you are in the real world."

I had to admit it, he made sense. I took my hand off the handle and looked in the mirror. I had let my hair grow out a little bit and it now came down to my hips. I still had my signature hair clips on the side though. I looked back at Kazuto.

"I guess…you're right…."

He smiled and left the room to pack. I watched him leave and sighed, taking out my brush. I brushed my now long hair and put it in a ponytail. I went back into my room and started to pack my clothes. I decided to bring some comfortable booty shorts to sleep in and weeks' worth of t-shirts. Knowing it was Alabama, it would probably be hot there so a coat or jacket won't be necessary. I finished putting all of my chosen clothes in the bag and zipped it up. I walked into Kazuto's room and saw that he was also ready to go. He looked up at me from the phone and said,

"Asuna wants to know when we're leaving tomorrow."

I snatched my phone from my pocket and yelled,

"Account!"

The screen hovered and my account appeared. I looked to see that there we're three tickets attached to it and looked at the times.

"10 in the morning, so we better leave at 7 or 8."

Kazuto nodded and started to talk into the phone again. I could hear the slight sounds of Asuna's voice coming from the phone and smiled.

"It also….says that we're in first class."

Kazuto looked from the phone with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth.

"You serious!?"

I nodded and heard screaming from the phone. They continued talking as I made the account disappear. I walked out of his room and closed the door quietly. America. I am so excited! His name can't really be Thorn could it? I really hope he looks the same as he does in the game but I wouldn't care if he didn't. He is so sweet to be doing this! I walked back into my room and sat on the bed.

"Well bed, this is the last night I will be sleeping on you. I'll be in America."

I said proudly. But then I jumped to my feet.

"Wait a minute! What if Thorn wants me to sleep in the same bed as him!? I'll have to if he doesn't have enough beds! Oh my god Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Kazuto rushed into the room from all of my yelling and got into a defensive stance.

"What's wrong!?"

I looked at him slowly and tried to think of an excuse. I had none. So I was going to use the next best thing.

"God Kazuto! Don't you know not to piss me off when I'm on my period!?"

His eyes filled with fear and he ran out of the room and locked his door. I sighed in relief and sat on the bed. Oh well…..I guess it wouldn't be such a big deal to sleep next to him for a few days. I put my covers over my body and looked at the clock

8:47

I laid my head on my pillow and the lights automatically turned off. I looked out the window from my position. It was raining slightly, the drops hitting the ground softly. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Until Tomorrow.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I had to really think about what was going to happen in this chapter and well….there you go. But I have school tomorrow and it is getting late so I am going to go to bed lol. Remember to review and tell me about how you liked or maybe hated the story in any way. I will try to make it as the best story you have read on Sword art Online. And by the way, I just got the hollow fragment game and it's so fun! But yeah thanks for reading, until next time!**


	10. The Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**And now I am ready for another chapter of my Sword Art Online fanfic. I have had school and I take advanced honors classes so I need time to study for all of my test and soccer practice and ughhhhhhhhhhhh….Oh and the girls who have periods in my class. It's me and 4 other guys and like 15 girls so we can never win lol. Anyway, people seem to like the fanfic so if you like this one, you might like my other stories. I have five Naruto fanfics and 1 Attack on Titan so if you want to read them, READ THEM. PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY SO I CAN WRITE THESE CHAPTERS FASTER! It really does make it faster for some reason. Maybe because I want to see more reviews every chapter…..Anyway, here is the story!**

 

Ch. 10

 

**(Suguha's POV)**

 

I opened my eyes to the alarm of my clock which was blinking 5:00 and yelled, "snooze." The clock's alarm went off at the moment I yelled and I got out of the bed in excitement. Walking into my closet, I picked out a nice outfit that was suitable for first class. God, I still can't believe we are getting first class. I'm so excited! It was a black and white dress that suited me perfectly and matched my bright black hair. I had taken a shower last night so I was all clean and ready to go. It was a good thing I didn't move in my sleep because my hair would've been a mess. But I still wanted to do something with it, so I decided to curl it a little bit. I walked to Kazuto's room and knocked on his door. I could hear slight grunts emit from his pillow and my ears twitched,

"Kazuto, get your ass up! We have to get ready to go to the airport!"

I heard the bed shift a little bit and heard footsteps in his room. I almost fell in as I leaned up against the door and it opened. I regained my posture and waited for an answer. I stared at him, waiting for him to stop rubbing his eyes.

"I'm up….I'm…What are we doing again?"

My face got hot and I flicked his cheek,

"We're going to the airport, genius."

He made a 'oh' sound and I grinned. He nodded and went back into his room to put on something nice. I walked into the bathroom and snatched the curling iron from the drawer. I curled a few strands at a time and finally turned the heating device off. I stepped back and looked into the mirror at my reflection. Kazuto walked in with his school uniform on and looked me up and down.

"You look nice. He'll love it."

I blushed and gave him a hug. I stepped into my room again and picked up a nice pair of high heels for the trip. I had decided to bring my tennis shoes as well because there was no way in hell I was going to walk in heels for a week. I put the heels on and looked at the time.

5:49

"Kazuto!"

"Yes!?"

"Did you call Asuna and make sure that she is ready to go!? We really can't be late for this plane!"

He walked in and smiled.

"Don't worry, I called her and she said that she was all packed."

I grinned and zipped up my bag. I looked at him and he lifted his backpack for me to see. We walked out of my room and into the kitchen to pack some snacks. I made us a bento box and he packed us a couple bottles of water. We were ready to go! He grabbed his motor cycle keys and I waved a finger at him.

"Nope! I am calling a cab and then getting Asuna. If we ride your bike all the way to the airport, our hair will get messed up."

He started to pout and I snapped at him.

"Just get my bag, Kazuto"

I knew that he would do it but I knew that he would whine the whole way there. He picked up our bags and started bitching under his breath. I giggled as my prediction was true. I looked behind me and saw that we had gotten everything so I clicked off the lights and shut the door. Kazuto threw me the keys and I locked it soundly. Right at that moment, the cab I had called got there and we jumped inside. The driver looked behind his seat at us and smiled,

"Where to?"

Kazuto showed the driver where Asuna lived and we were on our way. I leaned my arm on the arm rest and stared out the window. The buildings started to pass us at a quick pace and I looked at where we were going so I wouldn't get car sick. Before we knew it, we were at Asuna's house and we stopped right in front of her yard. She ran out with her bags and shoved the bags in the bag seat with Kazuto and I staring at her. She jumped in and slammed the door.

"Go! Go! Go!"

The driver tilted his head at her and twisted the key in the car. It started to run and then it stopped.

"Don't worry, it will run in a few more tries."

Asuna groaned and kept glancing out the window. Kazuto looked at her with worry and stroked her arm.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head like it was nothing but started breathing heavily as we looked out of the window again. It was her mom and she didn't look happy.

"Young Lady! You are not going to America without any sun block! You will mind your manners and you will listen to me now! Now take the sun screen."

Asuna gasped and grabbed the driver's hand, twisting the key. The car started to run and the cab started to move slowly out of the neighborhood. We all looked behind us to see that her mom was staring at us with the scariest glare I had ever seen. I looked at Asuna as she sighed in relief.

"What will happen when we get back?"

She slapped her hand in the air and leaned back in the car seat.

"Nah. She's too busy in her work to care. She'll just forget it by tomorrow so I am all good, unless I come back with a serious sunburn or something. God, she's annoying."

I nodded my head and shrugged. We hit a traffic light and I looked out of the window again. I saw the roaring sight of planes leaving their gates and flying into the air. In about three hours, that would be me right now. To tell the truth, I had never flown into a plane before. I never really had the reason to since I lived in a nice Japanese town. But I wasn't scared to fly one because I had always wanted to. Thee bonus being that I would get to see Thorn for the first time in real life.

"Suguha?"

I turned my head Kazuto's way and blinked at him.

"It's time to go."

I nodded quickly and got out of the cab. The wind blew and my dress flowed with the wind. The driver gave me my bag and I paid him the number on the meter. I thanked him for driving us and he thanked me for paying. I turned to Kazuto and Asuna and they looked like they were ready to go. We all walked into the busy airport and our eyes went wide. The building was huge and it was filled with people of all races. It was so totally awesome!

"Let's go to the check-in counter and get our tickets."

I said as we made our way there. The Japanese woman looked up from her paperwork and smiled at us.

"Good morning. How can I help you today?"

I got out my phone and brought up my account. She blinked at it and leaned over the counter to see what I was doing. The account appeared and I saw the three ticket codes that we were supposed to scan. I handed her my phone and she looked at it closely, scanning each number carefully. The scanning machine dinged and she smiled a bright grin.

"Awesome! Here are your tickets to Birmingham, first class. Thank you and have a nice time guys."

She said as she handed me the golden tickets. I'm guessing all of the first class tickets were golden but I didn't really care. They looked so cool though! I took the tickets and bowed slightly at her. She returned my gesture and went back to her work. Kazuto and Asuna had been waiting on the wall behind me and picked up their bags once I got back.

"Alright guys! You two have seats next to each other and I have one right behind you."

They nodded and took the tickets from my hands. We walked to gate A27 and sat in the chairs, panting from walking all of that way. The plane would be departing soon so we weren't going to be there for long. Kazuto and Asuna decided to chat it up while I brought out my sketch pad and started to draw. I figured I would have nothing to do on the plane so this is what I brought. I looked up from my drawing of the forest to see that a lady had her mouth against the microphone.

"Attention. Flight 369 is ready to board. So we will now take all of the first class passengers first and then so on. And again, thank you for flying with American Airlines."

We all cheered and gave the woman our tickets. She took them and we walked through the walkway and onto the plane. I can't wait for this!

This is going to be the best, I just know it!

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I am really sorry to be cutting this chapter short but my dad is waiting for me to get to practice so I have to upload this now lol. I will try to get a new chapter in soon and will make it longer. Again please review the story and thank you so much for reading!**


	11. Meeting For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Hey and now it is time to read chapter 11! I know I put in a chapter yesterday but I felt that you all deserved to be reading a lot more of the story then just fewer than 2000 words. I don't practice today so it's on! I had a complaint about Thorn getting paid 50,000 dollars a week and here's why he does. Guys, this is JUST a fanfiction so I do it however I want. And he is not just a beta tester; he is an official employee of the company. So he is going to get paid like the rest of the employees. Remember, the video game industry is booming right now so yeah :D And please review the story because I really love it when you guys do! And to those who have reviewed, thank you so much! Thanks for reading!**

 

Ch. 11

 

**(Suguha's POV)**

 

I hesitated as I reached the plane door. The flight attendant looked at me and smiled a bright grin. I looked at her and she held out her hand for me. I smiled slightly and took it with ease as I slowly walked onto the giant plane. Kazuto and Asuna followed behind me and the young flight attendant showed us the way by pointing us to the left. I looked to the right of us to see the business class and the humongous coach section. I turned to my left to see only a few seats for only the first class passengers. The chairs we're huge and each one had their own space so that each person was comfortable. I could feel Kazuto smiling behind me and couldn't help but grin myself.

"First class has its qualities."

I said and they nodded in agreement. I put my bag in the compartment above me and sat into my seat that looked like a small office. I had the window seat so I could look out into the ocean whenever I wanted to. I had little time to think before the captain started to speak,

"Good morning passengers….uhh….we are flight 369 on our way to Birmingham…uhhhhh…It is 10:25 in the morning so we should get in about….uhhhh…16 hours and 30 minutes. The flight should go smoothly and with no turbulence…uhhh…..thank you for choosing American Airlines and have a nice flight."

The captain started to speak Japanese, then Spanish, and so on. I decided to tune him out and look at what was in front of me. There was a mini flat screen embedded into the wall before me and the screen looked like glass. The picture looked as if I was wearing 3D glasses! I glided my hand against my seat and the softness made me feel all warm inside. I looked on the counter right next to my seat to see a glass remote with a touch screen. The options were for the TV and for my seat. I clicked the 'seat' option and told it a command. The seat began to vibrate and all of my muscle began to relax. I stopped the seat and looked at Kazuto. He was already asleep in his chair and Asuna was trying to wake him up. I shook my head and looked at the other things on the counter. There was a mini bag full of things that I could take with me so that was pretty cool.

The plane began to move backwards and onto the runway. It stopped for a minute then started going faster and faster. I fastened my seatbelt tighter and watched as we lifted off of the ground and into the clear blue sky. The buildings below got smaller and smaller until they almost looked like ants. I looked away from the window and decided to watch a little TV. I clicked the 'TV' button on the remote and a black case surrounded my space, blocking anyone from seeing what I was doing. The light above me sprang on and I was just waiting for another cool thing to happen. The TV appeared with a selection of movies and shows. I selected my favorite movie, "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2." The beautiful Jennifer Lawrence appeared on the screen and I smiled slightly. She was my favorite actress.

Fifteen minutes in the movie suddenly paused and a message appeared on the screen. I clicked on the message and the flight attendant came onto the screen. I tilted my heat at her and she giggled slightly,

"Good morning! We are offering every first class passenger a warm plate of mixed nuts and a hot towel. Would you like one too?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Yes please, that sounds nice."

She nodded and bowed before she disappeared and brought me my things. A section of the black glass suddenly opened and a nice china plate under a hot towel appeared with the mixed nuts inside. The black glass closed again and the movie resumed. Oh my god! This is so awesome! I kind of want this to never end but I really want to see Thorn. I wonder what he's doing right now.

 

**(Thorn's POV)**

 

I looked at the time and smiled. It was about time for Leafa, Kirito, and Asuna to be getting on the plane right about now. I really hope they get here safely. I don't need to see the plane on the news engulfed in flames. That would really suck…God! The suspense is killing me! I have to wait like another day just to see her and I really want to see her! Ugh…..What should I do… It's not like I'm going to go on ALO because Leafa isn't on there. I should probably start on my review of the game and then finish it some other time. I walked to my counter and sat down in front of my computer. I brought up Microsoft Word and began typing,

"ALfheim Online. The Fantasy world that really comes to life!"

 

**(Suguha's POV)**

 

I had watched about five movies before I got tired. The food just kept coming too with an appetizer, than the entrée, and then finally the dessert. For my appetizer, I had a nice plate of salmon and bread. I'm pretty sure it was better than any of the meals in coach, hehe. For my entrée, I had Pork medallions with honey glazed apples. I can't even describe how good that was. Let's just say I would eat it a thousand times over. And finally for my dessert, I had a portion of Tiramisu and caramel topping. That's like coffee cake with pudding, but even better than it sounds!

I looked at the screen of my TV and it said that we would be in Alabama in about four hours. So that meant that I would have to fall asleep and then be all happy and energetic for the rest of the day. Yeah…..I'm screwed. I turned off the lights in my cabin and laid my chair all the way down into bed position. I put my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. But I have this condition where when I really need to sleep and want to sleep, I don't sleep. It fucking sucks! I kind of just laid there for two hours before I fell asleep finally. I don't even think I had a dream before I heard another call from the screen. I wiped my eyes and touched it.

"I hope you had sweet dreams!"

"Nope, I didn't."

I said, still wiping the sand from my eyes. She never faltered her smile but just continued to talk.

"Well that's okay. We have a breakfast selection of cereal or fruit salad. Would you like any of the two choices?"

"Hmmm…fruit salad please."

She nodded her head and then disappeared. I picked up the remote and made the black glass descend back into its pocket. Kazuto was still sleeping…..again…..and Asuna was enjoying some cereal while looking at all of the stuff that was in the complimentary bag. The next thing I knew, the flight attendant came with my fruit salad and set it down in front of me. I thanked her and started to eat the juicy fruit until I devoured the whole plate. It's fruit! I'm not a fat ass! I looked out of the window to see the upcoming city of Birmingham. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought Alabama was supposed to be all redneck and rural like in the movies and shows but apparently not. The city was huge and occupied a variety of skyscrapers.

"We are now in the city of Birmingham, Alabama…uhhh…the temperature is 93 degrees Fahrenheit and the skies are clear…..uhhh….we will be arriving shortly so please fastened your seat belts and wait until we reach the gate before getting your baggage. And again, thank you for flying with us at American Airlines."

I did as I was told and fastened my seat belt once more. I turned to Asuna and she looked at me with a smile.

"How much is 93 degrees Fahrenheit"

She thought for a minute.

"I think it's like 34 degrees Celsius or something."

My mouth fell open and I widened my eyes.

"34 degrees Celsius!? It's going to be fucking hot!"

She nodded in agreement and took a bite of her cereal. I looked to see that Kazuto was beginning to wake up and stretching. He was smiling and I got a little jealous. He had probably slept the whole way and I got only about an hour and a half of sleep. Which means that when I meet Thorn, I might be in a pissy mood or something. Then he's not going to like me and send me home! Then I will grow up alone and fat! I was interrupted out of my thoughts as the plane hit the ground with a slight bump and slowed down on the runway. I sighed in relief as the plane came to a complete stop and the seat belt sign blinked off. I unbuckled my seatbelt and reached for my bag in the compartment. Once I had it, I turned around to see the others were ready so we all decided to just get off the plane at that moment. We were the first ones off and my legs kind of jiggled like jello as I walked down the ramp.

I hope he's waiting for us.

 

**(Thorn's POV)**

 

I walked out of my apartment and got into my car. I never really used it that often. I mean it was really cool, but gas is kind of expensive and I could just ride the subway. It was a 2024 Mustang GT and it was black. I really liked it and it was my favorite present from my parents. Once I got my license, they wanted me out of the house. I turned the key and the car started with a nice purr. I drove on the highway slowly and the picked up my speed to match the flowing traffic. The airport was nearby so it wouldn't take me that long to get there. I sped up due to pure excitement and made it to the Birmingham Airport in five minutes faster than usual. I drove to the front of the Airport and parked the car.

"How long would you like to park the car?"

The employee asked.

"About an hour."

I said as I gave him the money for the time. I walked into the giant airport and made my way to the baggage claim. If they were about to exit, they would have to pass through here to get out. I found a nice wall to lean on and waited for her, still shaking from my future encounter.

 

**(Suguha's POV)**

 

We walked off of the ramp and found ourselves in the bustling traffic of the American people. I thought it was pretty cool but then again America is unpredictable. So I should find other cool things along the way. I found an employee at the counter and got her attention.

"Excuse me, how do we get out of the airport?"

She smiled and pointed to the sign that said, 'baggage claim.'

"Just go through baggage claim and you will be at the exit, dear."

I nodded with a slight smile and thanked her. She nodded and got back to work. I waved for Kazuto and Asuna to follow me and they did as they were instructed. The baggage claim sign got closer and closer until we went passed it and into the room. There was a huge conveyer belt with bags on it for people to get but we just kept our bags for personal purposes. I looked around and didn't see anyone familiar. I turned to the two behind me,

"Do you think he is waiting for us here?"

They shrugged and I looked again. My eyes scanned the view in front of me slowly before it stopped on a boy my age. He was leaning on the wall and had a black outfit on that consisted of a black t-shirt and black pants. He was wearing Nike shoes and was texting on his phone. I smiled a little bit because I knew it was him. He looked exactly like he did in the game and I was glad. I walked over to him and he looked up from his phone.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

He asked. I smiled and punched his arm slightly.

"It's me, idiot."

He stood up straight and stuttered,

"Hi…..I'm Thorn Royer…."

"I'm Suguha Kirigaya…"

His face turned an extra red and he smiled a bright grin. I blushed as well and looked away.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, your name is just…..beautiful."

I giggled out of shyness and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The first "real" kiss I gave him.

Hopefully, I can give him more than that while I'm here….

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I have really loved writing this chapter and I hope you really like it yourself. They finally met in real life! And did anybody get the plane pilot joke? But the story is far from over guys. I have other plans for it so don't think it is over! Please review for the story and my next chapter might just come out faster :D I feel like I'm saying the same thing over and over again but whatever. While you wait, read my other stories! And finally thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Settled In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORT ART ONLINE!

**It is time for another chapter of my Sword Art Online fanfic! I love the fact that a lot of people have been reading and liking this story but what I don't like is this. I have about 3000 views for this story right now and only have 18 reviews. Come on guys you have got to review and tell me what you think of the story! Us writers want you to review because it just gives more confidence in our writing and it also lures other readers in when their looking for a story to read. Usually the more reviews a story has, the better. Notice I said usually, haha. But yeah plz review and thanks for reading my story! If you have been reading my attack on titan story, I will also be putting in a chapter for that too.**

 

Ch. 12

 

**(Thorn's POV)**

 

I rubbed my cheek softly as she gave me a little kiss. It felt so much warmer in real life but still felt really nice. She blushed deeply and looked away from me. My eyes journeyed her up and down. She was just so beautiful. Her long bright black hair swung, side to side, and glistened with the sun. Her skin was slightly tan but still a cool glowing white. Her black and white dress fit snugly against her smooth skin and her eyes…..her eyes were the best part about her. Her pupils hypnotized me until I looked away slightly. I couldn't help but notice her breast were the same size as Leafa's, which was totally fine with me. She looked at me like she realized something and then smirked,

"So your name actually is Thorn, huh?"

"Haha, yep. Is that okay?"

She nodded and widened her smile. I looked over her shoulder to see two people our age. One boy and one girl. The boy looked almost like Suguha but still had his differences. I assumed that was Kirito. I looked to his left to see a girl with long orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Well that must be Asuna so those two look exactly like they do in the game, besides Asuna's hair color. They walked up to us and smiled.

"So this is Thorn?"

I nodded and took out my hand.

"Yep. Thorn Royer."

"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya and this is Asuna Yuuki."

Kazuto said as he shook my hand. I shook Asuna's hand slightly less gripping than I did with Kazuto and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Thorn."

She said with the same caring voice. I looked at the entrance of the airport to see more people starting to rush in and looked back at the three.

"I think we should get the hell out of here so we don't get caught up in that."

They nodded and we all left the airport in a hurry. We made it to my car and they all stopped with wide eyes. I looked at them with my head tilted.

"What's wrong?"

Kazuto stared at the car with a trembling finger.

"W-what kind of car is this?"

I looked at my black car and looked back at them like it was no big deal.

"It's a 2014 Mustang GT. Why do you ask?"

He looked at all of the angles of the car while the cars stared at it and giggled.

"This car is fucking awesome! And it's got the best color too! How much was this thing."

I grinned at his curiosity and thought about it for a minute.

"I don't really know because it was a birthday gift but I'm thinking it's about 100 grand or so. So I guess you could say it's fancy but not by much."

He brought his hand and started to count his fingers. I just stared at him and waited for him to respond to what I just said. I decided to put their luggage in the car while he was thinking. I couldn't help but notice that Suguha was staring at my arms the whole time. Kirito stopped thinking and sighed.

"I can't figure it out. How much yen is that?"

I slammed the trunk down and crossed my arms.

"If a dollar is about 100 yen, then…it should add up to….about 10.5 million yen"

His mouth fell open. I just laughed and opened the door.

"Just get in the car, haha."

Kazuto looked at Asuna who got the message. She got into the car first and he followed her. I closed the door and then opened the passenger door for Suguha. She blushed slightly as she got in the mustang gently. I closed the door and got into the driver's seat, turning the keys in the ignition. The car came to life and we were out of there in a matter of seconds. I can't believe she is sitting right next to me. It feels so good to have a girl in the passenger seat.

"So how was y'all's flight?"

I asked. They started to giggle and I looked at them with a confused look.

"What!?"

Suguha shook her head and giggled again.

"Haha, you said y'all."

I gasped and looked at the road again. Dammit! I've already made myself sound like a redneck…ugh….My face got as red as a tomato and I stopped talking. Suguha rubbed my shoulder in a comforting way and whispered.

"It's alright. You can talk however the hell you want, hehe."

My smile returned and I started up the conversation again.

"So how the hell was it!?"

They all looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"Well….seeming as though we got first class, I'd say it was pretty damn awesome!"

I gave them a closed eye smile.

"I'm glad! Did you get any sleep?"

Kazuto and Asuna smiled a bright grin but when I looked at Suguha, she was frowning. I gulped for a second and waited for to answer my question.

"No…I did not get ANY sleep on the plane."

My hands begin to grip the steering wheel tighter and my yes glancing at her every now and again. I didn't realize that I was stuttering when I started talking.

"S-so….you….m-must….be…t-tired…."

I knew that when a woman gets tired, she gets cranky. And if she gets cranky, then she gets mad easily. And if she gets mad easily, you best not fucking piss her off! So I decided that I was going to take it slow and talk to her with gentle words then let her sleep once we got home. I got off of the interstate and started heading towards my neighborhood.

"Well yes…..you could say that."

I put my hand on her hand and squeezed it gently. I could feel the blood rushing to her face as I spoke.

"Well don't worry. When we get to my apartment, you guys can sleep however long you feel like."

I looked in my rear-view mirrors to see that Kazuto and Asuna's eyes were twinkling. I laughed at their laziness and looked at a smiling Suguha. She was looking at me with her big eyes that could make me faint and never left her gaze. I looked back at the road to see that we were at my apartment. I drove into the parking space with ease and took the keys out. Suguha tried to get out but I stopped her before she could get out of the car.

"Wait! Not yet."

She blinked at me and then sat back in her seat. I got out of the car and made my way to the other side. I opened her door grabbed her hand, helping her out.

"Now you can get out, hehe."

She just smirked and blushed at the same time. Kazuto followed my example and did the same with Asuna. She kissed him and locked their hands together. If they have sex on one of my beds, I swear to god! Oh crap, the beds! There were only two and there were four of us. I know me and Suguha are together and everything but it's a little too fast to be sleeping in the same bed together. Wait a minute, what the fuck am I thinking!? That'll be awesome! We all walked to my door and I unlocked the door quickly. I opened the door and waved them inside.

"Well…..here's your home for the next week. I hope you like it."

They all made an 'ooooo' and 'ahhh' sound as they roamed through my apartment. It made me feel proud to be living in such a clean nice environment. I never really noticed how good it looked. I figured I should show them around.

"This is the living room and kitchen. I bought like a ton of snacks for all of us so don't e shy when eating out of the fridge and pantry. The Flat screen is right there and I have all of the movie channels so you can watch anything you want. Just please don't watch porn on there. It messes it up, haha."

Asuna looked at Kazuto and gave him a glare,

"There better not be any porn on there when we leave!"

He started to laugh nervously and waved her off.

"Of course! I would do no such thing! Who do you think I am!?"

She crossed her arms, still glaring at him.

"Mmmhmm."

Suguha and I just watched them go at for a few minutes before I waved my hands at them. They looked at me and regained their posture as if nothing ever happened. I shook my head and continued the tour. We walked in the first bedroom, which was mine, and I explained.

"This is my room. I kind of like anime and sports so please don't judge."

They didn't seem to mind,

"We don't care Thorn. Anime is a part of every person in Japan's lives. Plus, everyone in Japan likes baseball and soccer."

I smiled to myself because they loved anime and the sports that I used to play. It's always good to find someone who liked them because here in America, everyone just cared about football and shit like that. It was always hard to find members for the teams but we did, nonetheless.

"That's good to know…..I forgot to mention that…there are only two beds….."

Their eyes went wide but Suguha's stayed the same and her mouth turned upward.

"Soooo, I figured Kazuto and Asuna could sleep in the bedroom right next to this one and Suguha and I could…."

Suguha laughed and nodded,

"That's totally fine with me. But I'm getting the right side….it makes me feel more comfortable that way for some reason."

I nodded and gave a little dance of joy in my head. His week is going to be so cool. I think my favorite time of day will be nighttime now, hehe. She saw what I was thinking and flicked my nose softly. I grabbed it out of surprise but just laughed about it once I realized what happened.

"You're such a perv, you know that."

She whispered as she giggled slightly. I just shrugged and continued on to the last room.

"So this is where you two guys sleep. The bed should be big enough so go crazy but you better fucking clean the sheets when you're done!"

Kazuto rubbed his hands together with a grin while Asuna nodded, not noticing her boyfriend's dirty thoughts. I leaned close to his ear and whispered,

"You are so in there, haha."

We both pumped fist and walked out of the room. The two girls followed us and poked my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

Thy both begin to jump up and down as they talked,

"Could you tell us where the restroom is please!?"

My eyes went wide and I ran to the bathroom door.

"Shit, I'm sorry! It's right here!"

They gave me a relieving smile and ran in there. I let out my held-in breath and sat down on the couch in the living room. Kazuto sat down next to me and we started to watch some TV. The movie was about two astronauts who got lost in space. It was a pretty good movie but it was made like 11 years ago, I think. The actress still looked the same as she did in the movie. We both heard the sound of the toilet flushing twice and the two girls walked out, feeling better. Asuna looked at the TV then back at Kazuto. She grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards their bedroom.

"Come on, you can watch that in here."

Their door slammed and it was just me and Suguha. She plopped down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I rubbed her soft shoulders and whispered,

"You tired?"

"Yeah…..really tired…."

I nodded in understanding. I got up from the couch and her head hit the pillow. She looked at e in surprise but realized what I was doing when I picked her up. I brought her to the room and laid her on the bed, covering her in the sheets. I kissed her forehead and she her cheeks turned red.

"Now get some rest, okay."

I said as I begin to leave. She suddenly grabbed the end of my arm and I looked at her.

"C-can you stay with me?"

I took in her question for a few seconds but eventually nodded with a smile. I slipped in the sheets next to her and she put her hands on my chest, snuggling up to me. Her warmth made my eyes automatically start to close and I noticed that she had already fallen asleep. I brought her in tighter and laid my head back into the pillow, the lights automatically going off for us. I could hear the beating of our hearts as we laid there and the sound was like a lullaby. I brought our gentle cheeks together and finally closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

I best dream I have ever had was slowly becoming true.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! This couple is slow sweet and Suguha never gets a good guy to be with lol. But yeah Kazuto and Asuna are probably having sex in the next room but who cares! Thorn and Suguha are together! Again I have to ask that you review and tell me how I'm doing with the story. I'm pretty sure this is my most successful story and most viewed story! Which is totally awesome! And it's all thanks to you guys but I still want reviews! As always, thanks for reading! The next chapter should come soon this week!**


	13. American Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Alright, I have some time to type today so here is another chapter of Leafa's Thorn. I know I have 21 reviews and I am so happy that I do because that's freaking awesome but I still would like more reviews to come across my account screen every time I check up on my stories. I do this daily and just seeing a new review just gives me more ideas of how I can make the story better so people who have been reviewing, keep reviewing, and for those who haven't reviewed but have loved the story, review! It's not that hard and it makes want to get out a chapter even faster lol. Alright, enough about what I have to say and here is chapter 13!**

 

Ch. 13

 

I woke up to the softness of Suguha's cheek and the warmth of her body against mine. I looked at the time and it seemed as though we had been sleeping for about five hours. She shifted in her sleep and laid her head in the crook of my neck. I gave a sigh of pleasure as she did this and laid my head back against the pillow once again. The room was silent other than the faint sound of the TV in the living room. Kazuto and Asuna were probably up by now and watching some TV. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the gentle breathing of Suguha right beside me.

It must have been five minutes before I heard a slight moan and the weight of skin disappear from my body. I opened my eyes slowly to see Suguha was stretching her arms high in the air and yawing quietly, trying hard not to wake me up. I smiled and just stared at her while she was unaware of my sight. She put her arms down and looked at me with a smile. Her eyes went wide once she realized that I was awake and begin to laugh nervously,

"Oh my gosh….Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!"

I laughed at her and she stopped her nervous comments. I sat up in the bed and smiled a bright smile at her,

"You didn't wake me up. I was already up before you woke up so you're all good."

She gave a sigh of relief and out her hands in her lap.

"Oh I see…. How did you sleep, Thorn?"

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her, my hands resting against the small of her back. I then laid my head of her shoulder and she rubbed my back.

"I think that was the best sleep I have ever had."

I said lovingly.

"Hmmm…..would I being there beside you be the reason for that?"

I nodded my head a little and she got the message. I sat up straight from her heat and looked into her eyes. They were supposed to be black but it was as if they were a dark blue that twinkled every time she blinked. She giggled to herself and stood up on the side of the bed. I gave her a confused expression and tilted my head,

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just your caramel eyes are so sexy."

I laughed and stood up right beside her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she smirked at what I was doing.

"What are you planning?"

She asked with her usual suspicion.

"I just realized that we haven't kissed in the real world. So I was thinking…..maybe we could….."

She caught my drift and leaned in for our destined kiss. Our lips brushed when the door swung open and Kazuto and Asuna walked in. Suguha and I fell over at the sudden outburst and we both hit the floor, face first. Kazuto and Asuna looked at us as if they had interrupted something but then shrugged. I could hear Suguha curse under breath and I kind of laughed as I helped her up. She turned to the two and glared at them. They didn't seem to notice because they still had the same goofy-ass grin plastered on their faces. I decided to just let it go and be nice to them because I knew I would get that kiss sometime this week.

"Whatcha need guys?"

I said in my expected cheerful tone. Their smiles widened and they responded,

"We were just wondering what the plans for dinner were."

I looked at the clock to see that it was about six in the afternoon.

"Shit! What kind of host am I!? I'll try to fix something real good for you guys. It would be nice if you could help Asuna, I hear you're an awesome cook or something."

She jumped up in the air and ran into the kitchen, cheering. I could feel Suguha lean against my back and whisper,

"While you and her make dinner, I think I'm going to beat thee shit out of Kazuto for interrupting us."

I looked at her soon-to-be beaten brother and gave him a look that said 'Dude you are fucked, run!' His body tensed up and he ran out of the room with Suguha chasing and screaming at him. I laughed as her black shiny hair left my view. I made my way into the kitchen and found Asuna tying an apron to herself. I smiled and brought out a cookbook that my mom had given me when I moved out. I put the book on the counter and opened the book to the "Main Courses" section. Asuna leaned on the counter next to me and scanned through all of the dishes on the book.

"So what did you have in mind, Thorn?"

"Hmm…I was thinking that you guys could try something that you haven't tried before."

I smiled as I flipped to a certain page and found a recipe that was one of my favorites. I pointed at it and she squinted her eyes,

"Onion ring southern style burgers?"

I smiled and closed the book.

"Yep. Have you ever tried that?"

"No."

"Then that's what we will have. I know you all will love it, hehe."

Asuna just shrugged and waited for instruction. I opened the fridge and brought out some tomatoes and lettuce. I set the vegetables on the counter and Asuna knew what to do. She began to cut the food in perfect slices and I was memorized by it.

"So you are an awesome cook, huh?"

She flipped her knife in the air and caught it,

"You bet your ass I am!"

I grinned and got out a pound of beef. Asuna just looked at it like she had never seen it before and I laughed under my breath. I defrosted the beef and threw them on the touchscreen grill after. The patties sizzled on the pan and the smell of it began to fill the whole house. Asuna brought in the whole sent and then her stomach suddenly rumbled.

"It smells great, doesn't it?"

I asked her. She just simply nodded and I decided to start on the onions that Asuna had recently just cut. I put the onions on the fryer and they began to fry. I brought it p to show Asuna the homemade onion rings I had just created and set them on a plate right next to the stove. The burgers seemed to be done so I took them off of the grill and set them on a plate. Asuna handed me the hamburger buns from the pantry and I began creating the southern style burger. I started with the burger itself then the vegetables. Asuna swiped Mayo on the sides of the buns and then put them on top of the finished burger. I looked at them with a confused look. It was as if they were missing something…Oh! Ketchup! I ran to the fridge and took out the bottle of ketchup. Asuna looked at me weird and pointed at the bottle,

"What the hell is that?"

My eyes went wide and I set the bottle back down.

"Ketchup…have you never tried it?"

She shook her head and my mouth fell open. At the time, I didn't know that other countries didn't use ketchup so I was pretty surprised. I squirted the red stuff on all of the burgers and then topped it with the onion rings. Trust me, it's fucking awesome. I called out to the brother and sister as Asuna and I set the table. Kazuto was really lucky, he would've starved without Asuna there. The Two came in the room, Suguha smiling t herself and Kazuto rubbing the side of his face. We all sat down and they stared at the burgers as if it was a alien substance.

"Alright guys, I know it looks different than what you're used to but its good so try it."

They nodded and took a bite of it. Their eyes began to gleam and they took a second bite. Bingo. I looked at Asuna and gasped at her empty plate,

"Where the fuck did your burger go!?"

"I ate it."

"So…you liked it…."

She grabbed a napkin and lightly tapped her lips with it,

"Probably one of the best things I have eaten."

Victory!

"Well I'm glad you three like it."

Kazuto finished his and took a sip of his water,

"Yeah it was pretty good, thank you. But what are the plans for tomorrow?"

I had been drinking my drink when he said this and started to choke on it. I hadn't thought of that. What the hell are we going to do for a week!? I didn't really have anything planned so I just gave him an excuse.

"Hmm…..it's a surprise so you're just going to have to wait."

He nodded but started to pout at my answer. Suguha slapped him in the back of the head and he stopped. We all laughed and began to talk about stuff we would talk about in ALfheim. I told them about me and all of the stuff I liked and they all did the same. We all acted as if we had known each other for years. I felt like I was in school again, talking about random stuff that was only cool to me and the person I was talking to. I suddenly looked at the clock when we all stopped talking and it was getting pretty late.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed guys. I'm pretty sure we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

I said as I stood up from the table. They all nodded and did the same.

"Goodnight Thorn, thanks for dinner."

Kazuto and Asuna said in unison. I smiled and said,

"No problem and thanks for helping Asuna."

They both walked into their room and closed the door. Suguha suddenly grabbed my hand and led me to our bedroom. Once in, she grabbed her nightwear and changed into it. I did the same and brushed my teeth. I spit the toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth out with the clean running water. I looked up in the mirror to see Suguha waiting for me at the door.

"Sooo…..how about that kiss?"

My mouth formed into a smile and I walked over to her. She took a step back to the bed and her back hit the surface. I blushed at her position but she seemed to know what she was doing. I leaned over her form and put some of my weight onto her. She gasped as my skin brushed against hers and our faces came into the same vicinity. I looked into her eyes for a second before planting my lips on hers and resting my hands on her shoulder. She moaned in the kiss and I slipped my tongue in her mouth with one swift move. She grabbed the back of my neck and brought me closer to her. The oxygen in my lungs began to run out and I parted from her lips, panting. She giggled and licked her lips as I panted and pecked my cheek,

"That was even better in real life, hehe."

I gave her grin and kissed one more time before pulling us both in the sheets. I so wanted to take her right there but I didn't have any protection right now so I decided that I was going to wait. She seemed alright with it and laid her head against me,

"That's alright. Cuddling is the next best thing."

She was so right! The lights turned off and I brought her body closer to mine. We laid there for about five minutes before she sighed and I looked at her with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want some more."

She said as she sat up straight and put her whole body on mine. I knew she could feel the growing erection in my shorts but I didn't care. She brought her tongue in my mouth and we made out for about two hours before finally falling asleep cuddling with each other. I was definitely not complaining. But note to self…

Buy some protection tomorrow…

 

**And that is the end of the chapter! I had fun typing this chapter and decided to tease you readers' lol. Yes if you review for the story then they will do SOMETHING in the next chapter but if I don't get reviews then they will probably just give each other a little kiss… so I don't know, it is up to you so I hope you choose right lol. While you waiting you might as well read my other stories. They have the same writing and are really good lol! So check it out! And finally, thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it! Till next chapter!**


	14. Playing Hardcore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Alright, here is the next chapter of Leafa's Thorn! Now I think I got about five reviews or something like that and I was really happy that you guys actually reviewed and made my story your favorite. I would also like to thank the people who have been following this story because that also gives me confidence lol. But yeah, I'm not going to tell you if Thorn and Suguha do anything in this chapter, you are just going to have to read it and find out! But yeah, I thought I might as well write this when I had the free time. Finally, thank you lots for reading and hope you enjoy it!**

 

Ch. 14

 

**(Thorn's POV)**

 

I decided wake up extra early this morning to find somewhere to go for the day. I kind of promised them I would so here I am. I got out of the bed, rubbing my eyes and moving in slow motion. I brought my arms up in a long stretch and then put them back down to my sides. I turned around to the soft-sleeping girl in my bed and stared. She looked so calm and beautiful when she slept, not that she didn't look beautiful when she was awake. I walked over to my laptop, scratching my chest, and sat down in front of the computer. I turned the computer on and the touch screen appeared in front of me. I searched stuff to do in Birmingham and laughed at what I was searching.

"I can't believe I don't know what to do in my own city…"

I murmured to myself. I scrolled down until I saw "Laser tag" as the title. I tilted my head in attention and clicked the link. Laser tag used to be where you got a laser gun and armor and then you had to hit the targets on the armor. Nowadays, you get the full military package. They put you in a different environment and you have to treat it like it was actually a war battle. You get a full body armor suit with a machine gun. Only the guns shoot out laser bullets and they feel like someone pinched you. I clicked on the "reservations" button and made one for us at one in the afternoon. I really hope they like laser tag because this is all I've got right now.

"Thorn….?"

I looked behind me to see Suguha shifting in the sheets and looking at me, rubbing her eyes. I smiled at her and turned off the laptop. She grinned as I made my way to the bed and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. I sat right next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head and pointed at my laptop.

"What were you doing on there?"

"Looking for a place for us to go have fun at. I decided on laser tag. Is that okay?"

She looked up at the ceiling in thought and then her smile widened.

"Yep. But you will regret it when I kill your ass."

I raised my eyebrows and pinned her down on the bed.

"In your dreams!"

I yelled as I started to tickle her tummy and hips. She laughed out loud and squirmed under my grasp but couldn't. She brought her hands up in defeat and I stopped, not wanting to break the happy moment. She got her breath back and giggled as she tried to get me back. I, of course, let her win and she tickled me for about five minutes. My sides hurt as I laughed and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes and gave her a long tongue-touching kiss that made both of our hearts quicken. That was probably the best feeling of a relationship. The feeling you get where you're always nervous whenever you touch each other in a loving way. She licked her lips and got up from the bed, jumping.

"What are you doing?"

I asked laughing. She smiled at me but kept jumping up and down.

"My legs fell asleep so I am trying to wake them up. Why don't you wake up Kazuto and Asuna while I keep jumping?"

I nodded and walked out of the room, leaving my girlfriend to jump. I knocked on the door and heard some light footsteps. Asuna opened the door slowly and then smiled as soon as she saw me. I gave her a confused look which meant, 'where's Kazuto' and her smile went away. She let me in and I walked over to their bed. Kazuto looked like he wasn't going to get out of the bed even if you shot him.

"I tried to get him up but he's such a lazy-ass."

"That's alright, no rush. I know how he feels, all guys do."

She just huffed and walked into the bathroom, right next to the bedroom. I waited for her to close the bathroom door before looking back at Kazuto. My mom always did this special thing to get me up in the morning so I would do the same thing to him. I walked over to the shelf and turned on the music player. I scrolled down the song list to find the name I was looking for. If I was correct, he would almost definitely get out of bed to shut this off. Every guy hates Justin Bieber so it should work. I turned the volume all the way up and then looked back at Kazuto. His eyes were still closed and he was hugging the pillow tightly. I smirked and turned on the music player at full boom.

Baby! Baby! Baby! Allllllriiiighhhht!

I cringed at the noise and put my palms to my ears. This is shit brought so many horrible memories in the mornings. Kazuto's eyes automatically opened and his head turned to the music player. I got out of the way as he jumped out of the bed and shut off the damn thing off. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"Sorry man, I had to get you up somehow, haha."

He groaned and started to bang his head on the wall. Asuna came in from the bathroom and her eyes widened as she saw that Kazuto was awake. She looked at me and mouthed the words 'how did you do that?' I just smiled and pointed at the music player. She giggled and then walked back into the bathroom, straightening her hair. I patted Kazuto's back as he banged his head and walked to the door. Suguha scared the shit out of me when she suddenly jumped in the doorway and into the room. I fell back and landed on my ass, shocked by the sudden surprised. She formed her hand into a fake microphone and started singing,

"Baby! Baby! Baby! Allllrrrriiiighhhtt!"

Kazuto continued his groaning and I quickly stopped her from singing. She looked at me with a serious look and I laughed,

"Haha, you're a good singer but that song is shit. I don't think, us guys, can take it anymore."

She understood and smirked at us. Kazuto stopped moaning and glared at Suguha.

"Yeah that song is every guy's worst nightmare."

We all laughed and it seemed that everyone was wide awake now. Kazuto turned to me and smiled.

"So…..what are we doing today?"

"I thought it would be fun if we did some laser tag, that cool?"

He nodded and we pumped fist. Asuna came out of the bathroom and squealed.

"I love laser tag! I beat the crap out of Kazuto every time!"

We blinked and looked at him. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Haha, well we need to be there by one so we will leave about twelve. Kazuto and Asuna looked at me with a weird expression and I laughed under my breath.

"One in the morning?"

"No, hmmmmm? 13:00?"

They made an 'ohhh' sound and made their way into the bathroom to get ready. I turned to my right but I didn't see Suguha anywhere. Walking into my own bathroom, she was getting ready to take a shower. I started to walk out to give her privacy but she grabbed ahold of my shirt and stopped me. I turned around and she gave me a small smile.

"Where you going?"

I looked at her with a blank expression.

"To give you some privacy so you can take a shower. I'll take mine after."

She waved her hand in the air.

"No no no. You can stay and take a shower with me."

My face turned red and she noticed immediately. She giggled and patted my arm.

"Now go get your clothes to change in."

I gulped and nodded as I went back into my room. I can't believe this is happening. She is actually going to let me take a shower with her. She just has to know that I will not be able to hold my boner back. And we can't have sex since I haven't bought protection yet. Shitttttttt…Well whatever, I guess we can just make out or something. I picked a black shirt with matching black pants then got my socks and boxers. I walked back into the bathroom and set my clothes on the counter. She flipped her hair and took out her hair clips. She walked into the shower and turned on the water, letting it warm before we got in there. The shower was a fairly large shower where you could sit and walk around, almost like a sauna. She grinned and took of her shirt, revealing her red bra. I blushed instantly and just watched her as she took off her yoga pants as well. She had matching red thin panties that were just waiting to be torn off of her. I was practically staring until she finally got my attention.

"Its okay, Thorn. You can start taking off your clothes now."

I nodded and crossed my arms, lifting them and taking off my shirt. She blushed at she saw my chest and looked away. I smirked and got out of my shorts. I finally just stood there, in my boxers, and looked at her while she kept glancing at me. She looked into my eyes and her face turned a crimson red.

"Well…take them off…"

I smiled,

"You first."

She gasped and looked away again. I thought she wouldn't do it but she proved me wrong.

"Fine I will."

She laughed as she unstrapped her bra and let it fall to the floor. I could feel my dick stiffen slightly as the sight of the two breasts. They just looked so perfect in my eyes. I stumbled a little but kept my balance…..barely. She laughed again as she gripped her red panties and then took them off. I fell to the ground this time and stared at the ceiling. Her pussy just looked so smooth and clean. I am so glad I'm not in Japan because I would've had a massive nosebleed by now. She giggled once more with her face still red and sat right next to me.

"We're going to have to get that thing off sometime or later."

She said as she grabbed my boxers and pulled them off. My dick stood up straight in the air and I closed my eyes and covered my face. I was probably blushing even more than she was. Did she think it was too big? Too small? I didn't know until I saw her lick her lips out of the corner of my eye.

"Come on, don't be so embarrassed. I'm really impressed actually, hehe. Now let's go, the water's warm now."

She said as she helped me up. We walked over to the shower, hand in hand, and stepped in. The warm water hit our skin like a light rain but soon turned into a heavy one. I looked at her and saw that she was looking at me with a smile. I grinned and cupped her face, giving her a warm saliva-filled kiss. She moaned when I left her lips and grabbed my back, pulling our chests together. Her smooth boobs rested against my chest and I could feel her nipples harden. I moaned and began kissing her milky white neck. She groaned and gripped my back muscles tighter, making me kiss more passionately. She began to rub my back now and I couldn't help but growl with pleasure. I moved in closer to get a better angle of her neck but we both felt a similar feeling. My penis brushed against her perfect pussy and we both moaned in ecstasy. Shit…I know I can't but I want it sooooooo bad….I backed up a little but didn't make it far as she reached out for my tanned shoulders.

"Here, sit here."

She said as she turned me to the shower seat and sat me down. I looked up into her face with a blush on my cheeks. She just giggled and leaned in for a kiss. The warm water continued to spray us with a feeling like no other. She went lower and started to kiss my neck, then my chest. She stopped at my chest and kissed my pecs slowly. I moaned lowly and she continued down to my stomach, tracing the abs that I had formed. I wondered silently in my head if she had ever done this before but I didn't really care. I just knew that she was fucking good at it and that I was feeling real good right now. She stopped kissing me and made it to my cock. She looked at it for a second before putting her finger on the head. I gasped as she touched it and took ahold of it in her hand. She pumped it slowly, up and down, teasing me with everything she had. I couldn't take it anymore and just begged her name,

"Su…Suguha…..please….."

She grinned and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled as she got on her knees and let her tongue slide across the back of my penis. She lifted my balls and began to suck on them, making me gasp once again. She then grabbed my shaft and put it in her mouth slowly. I slowly grabbed her arms softly as she took the whole thing in her mouth. She choked once but then seemed to get the hang of it after lifting a little bit off of it. She had gotten about ¾ down before she couldn't get any more without choking and then started going up and down. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as her tongue swirled around my penis. Instead of grabbing her head and shoving her onto myself, I lightly rested my hands on her head and kept them there as she pleasured me. She groaned to my touch and went a little faster. I tried to hold my cum in and enjoy the moment a little more but I couldn't help it. The warm water wasn't really helping me, but actually begging me to cum in her mouth.

"Ahhhhhh!"

I yelled as I gripped her arms. My cum shot out of my dick into her mouth in rounds. I must've came for about twenty seconds before finally stopping and resting. I panted for a few seconds and then looked down. My eyes widened in surprised as I realized that she had swallowed all of it. She looked up at me, after taking my meat out of her mouth, and smiled. She got up to sit on my thighs and started kissing my neck again.

"How was that?"

I replied with a loving hug and a kiss to her own neck as well. She sighed in pleasure from my kisses but then gasped when I set her down on the ground, the warm shower water hitting her breasts. I grabbed her butt and lifted her groin in the air. I was going to pleasure her as she pleasured me. It was only fair. I was close to her vagina when she suddenly stopped me and I looked up at her.

"That's sweet of you but I want you to do that in the bedroom, hehe."

I grinned and put her butt back on the shower floor gently. She laid there in the glistening shower until I helped her up and opened the shampoo bottle.

"Well since we're in here, we might as well get clean."

I laughed as I started rubbing the shampoo in her long hair. She blushed and started to rub the soap on me as well. We did the same thing with the conditioner and started rinsing now. We hugged each other and gave each other little kisses as the water sprayed off the soap from our bodies. We both stumbled to the side for a minute and held each other up.

"I'm feeling a little bit dizzy."

She said. I nodded and turned off the hot steaming water. I stepped out carefully and then helped her out as well. Turning off the water, I wrapped both of us in one towel and enjoyed each other's warmth from the cool air of the bathroom. She looked at me and pecked my cheek before putting her clothes back on. I followed her example and looked at both of us in the mirror. Water was dripping from my brown hair and she was already starting to dry hers with the hair dryer. She looked at me and started drying my hair after I protested a few times. She was pretty strong and she held me down while she dried my hair. I didn't really try to get her off of me because I honestly didn't care, haha. She got off me and continued with her own hair while I walked out to make her some breakfast. As soon as I left the bathroom I saw Kazuto leaning on the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

I asked with a nervous laugh.

"You are aware that I know everything that you two did in there right?"

I gulped and moved my eyes somewhere else.

"How!?"

His smirk widened and he leaned closer.

"You just told me, haha."

I sighed and face-palmed. He put his arm on my shoulder and continued talking again.

"So…what did you two actually do in there?"

"We uhh…she gave me a…"

"A blowjob?"

"Yeah! I mean! Yeah….."

I said in one of the most nervous sounds I had ever made.

"So how was it?"

"What?"

"How was the blowjob?"

I shifted on my right foot.

"It was fucking great."

He laughed and pumped my fist again.

"Yeah I know what you mean. When Asuna and I first did it she…."

Right then, Asuna walked in, brushing her hair, and looked at us weird. We jumped and both fell on our asses as she looked at us suspiciously.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

We looked at each other quickly and started to come up with excuses to say to her but her death stare but tearing through our souls at the moment. I said the first thing that came to my mind. Kazuto and I both yelled,

"ALfheim!"

We both looked at each other because we both said the same thing. We both smirked and nodded our heads,

"Nice!"

Asuna looked at us like we were freaks and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are dumbass but I love you. Haha."

She said with a laugh. We both sighed and relief and stood back up again. Kazuto leaned in and whispered,

"I'll tell you about it later."

I nodded and laughed as I walked to the front door.

"Alright well is everyone ready to go?"

The two nodded and Suguha came in the room.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Then let's go whoop some laser ass!"

I said as I opened the door for them. They all walked out and I made sure to lock the door before getting in the car. I started the engine and began to pull out of the driveway. Driving down the road, the cars went past us like speeding bullets. I entered the downtown part of the city and the streets started to look crowded.

"God, there is so many people here."

I laughed and shook my head,

"This is only Birmingham, try going to Los Angeles or New York."

She smiled and pointed ahead.

"Is that the place, Thorn?"

I leaned forward a little and squinted my eyes a bit. Suguha was right and I pulled into the place. I drove into the dark building and stopped at a wall. The platform under us began to lift and then move to the right a little before stopping. I made sure that we were safely parked before getting out of the car. I, again, opened the car for Suguha and she took my hand with ease. We all walked into the place and our eyes widened. It looked so futuristic in how it was decorated. It almost felt like the ALfheim Online menu screen. We made our way to the front counter and the girl greeted us with a grin.

"Welcome to Laser Infinity! Do you have an appointment?"

"Yep, an appointment for one?"

"Hmm…yep! Right this way guys!"

We followed the girl to a tiny room and looked around. I hadn't really played laser tag in a long time but I knew the room had to be big to play so I was kind of confused. She turned around and we started to listen at what she had to say.

"Alright, here are the basics. You will get armor and a gun. You will shoot your opponent thrity times and then they are out. If you get shot thirty times then you are out. No hitting, no over-killing, no sex, and no raping."

Raping!? What the hell kind of game is this!? We just nodded as she ended her instructions.

"Now, go change into your armor."

She said as she gave each of us a folded outfit of black. I smirked and walked into the changing room. The outfit looked was a black jacket vest and a little padding for the bullets. The pants were tight and black as well. The outfit also had padding on the elbow and knees but they were slim and cool-looking. The girl also gave us, boys, black running shoes and heels for the girls. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in approval. I looked pretty good but I bet Suguha looked better, hehe. I walked out to find her leaning on the wall with her arms behind her back. I walked over to her and she smiled, striking a pose.

"How do I look?"

"Pretty sexy, haha."

She punched my shoulder and grinned,

"You don't look so bad yourself."

The girl seemed to be listening and she looked at us with a silly look.

"I told you guys that sex wasn't allowed."

Our faces both turned red and we looked away while she laughed. Kazuto and Asuna walked out of the changing room and we were ready to go.

"Okay, you're going to face four computers so you have to use good teamwork. Your environment will be…"

She pressed a button and the screen began to blink with different places. It stopped on a city with a huge clock tower in front of it.

"The city of London."

We looked at each other and smirked. She pressed the start button and a countdown began.

"You have ten seconds to prepare, before the platform under you lifts to your environment. Have fun guys!"

The clock went to zero and the platform began to lift. We waved to the girl as we went higher and higher. Light shined in our eyes and we all lifted our arms to block the sun. We reached the top and looked around. London looked completely deserted but looked totally awesome. Big ben towered us like a skyscraper and an announcement came over the intercom.

"You have one hour to defeat your opponents! Big ben will give you fifteen minute warning bells to help you out with the time. Good luck!"

I turned to the others and they cocked their machine guns. We all huddled together and laid out a plan.

"Alright, I think we should go to Buckingham palace in the west and make that our base."

They nodded and listened to more of my plan.

"Then we should maybe wait them out because if they are computers than they probably cheat and know where we are."

They nodded and we began to run west. We reached the palace in about five minutes and ran in. It would've taken longer but this was a computer created environment so it was smaller. We walked through the halls of the giant palace and set up camp in the queen's quarters. As soon as we sat down on her giant queen-sized bed we heard the front golden gate open. We looked out the window to see four red-suited guys and girls walking into the palace. We aimed our guns at them and shot bullets at them. They each got hit about five times before they ran safely in the palace.

"Their in."

I said. We all reloaded our guns and walked slowly out of the room, having each other's backs. The halls were quiet and we all knew that it shouldn't have been. Out of nowhere, one of the guys jumped out from the corner and started shooting. We all ran behind an object and took cover. We simultaneously pointed our guns at the guy and shot him. He was getting pelted with our bullets and fell to his knees. His thirty lives were up and he died.

"One down, three to go!"

I yelled as we all moved forward. Suguha stayed close beside me as we walked through the palace. We got to two pathways and looked at each other.

"Asuna and I will take this route while you two go that route."

Said Kazuto. Suguha and I nodded and took the right hallway. This hallway was darker than the rest and you could barely see anything. We got down the dark hallway before we heard screaming. It was one of the female computers and she was shooting at us. All you could see was the glow of the laser bullets as they flew our way. I grabbed Suguha and we dove to the floor, shooting back at the girl. We were lousy shots since it was dark but we were hitting her, nonetheless. I got hit a couple of times and was sent flying backwards. Pinch my ass! That hurt like shit!

"Fuck it!"

Suguha yelled as she sprinted forward and tacked the girl. On the floor, she pinned the girl down and pointed her gun at her helmeted-face. She began shooting and the girl's head fell back into she ground with a thud. Suguha is such a badass. I got up and gave her a victory hug. She hugged me back and continued down the hallway. It was getting a little bit easier to see and I was really glad. We reached a giant window that shined the sun's light on our face and the feeling was ultimately warm.

"Run, run, run!"

We looked to our right to see Kazuto and Asuna sprinting our way and past us. We followed them and asked them what was wrong.

"One of the guys has a bazooka and the girl is really good so we are running like hell."

I shook my head and laughed as we ran through the giant halls of the British crown. We stopped as we saw a figure in front of us, running. It was the girl and she was really fucking fast. We shot at her but she kept dodging our bullets with moves of swiftness. She shot Asuna five times and she was sent to the ground. Kazuto let out a war cry as he shot his bullets at the woman with extra aiming. I ran over to Asuna and helped her up while the brother and sister fought off the beast computer. I heard a yell behind the Asuna and looked over her shoulder to see the other computer. I could hear Asuna whisper "shit" and stared at the guy with caution. He lifted up his laser bazooka and it glowed bright red. With him in front of us and the girl behind us, we were trapped. Kazuto got shot about ten times and flew to the ground with a wince. The girl was about to shoot him again but he suddenly grabbed her and flew her in the direction of the bazooka. Her teammate's eyes widened as the bazooka shot accidently and hit her in the chest, killing her. We all smiled and began our way to the last opponent. The clock tower bell sounded and I was pretty impressed that we had killed three computers in fifteen minutes. The guy began to nervously reload his giant-ass gun but we beat him to it. I sprayed him with a montage of laser bullets and he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. We all cheered and laughed as we made our way out of the palace and back onto the platform. It lowered us down and the front counter lady was waiting for us.

"Wow. You guys kicked some butt, huh?"

We just smiled at her.

"Well since you beat it in a record time, you get a medal."

She said as she placed a medal over each of our heads. I lifted it up from my neck and looked at it as it shined. It was pretty fucking awesome and the cherry on top of a ass-kicking day. We thanked the girl and went back to the car. Driving back, we talked about the laser game.

"That was so fun, Thorn! Thanks for taking us!"

"Haha. No problem."

Suguha rubbed my right forearm as she talked.

"And thanks for protecting me."

I slammed on the breaks and they all looked at me with a confused look. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry. I forgot that I needed to pick something up at the store."

They nodded and I dropped them off at the apartment before making my way to the store. If I wanted to have sex with the girl I loved, then I would need some protection. Nowadays, we didn't need condoms. All you needed to do was take a pill and you could have as much sex as you wanted. No diseases and no babies! I ran into the store and bought the tiny bottle of pills. The register lady looked at me weird but I just shrugged at her. As she slowly gave me the receipt, I snatched the bottle and dove into the car. I think I drove the fastest I had ever had in those short two minutes getting home. I slammed the door and walked into the apartment. Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha's eyes went wide and they stood up straight.

"What?"

"We just got here and your already back!"

"Oh, hehe. I guess I'm just really fast."

I said as I walked backwards into the bathroom. I unscrewed the bottle and swallowed the pill with the help of some water. I walked out and into my bedroom. Suguha followed me and set her phone down on the dresser.

"Soooooo, what do you want to now?"

She asked as she sat next to me. I smirked and grabbed her shoulders.

"I think I have an idea. I mean, if it's okay with you."

She quickly got the message and gave me a sexy look. I laid her on the bed and began slipping off her clothes.

"Wait!"

I looked up at her, surprised.

"Lock the door first, hehe."

I did as I was told and locked the door. When I turned around, she had already finished taking off her clothes and just rested her back on my bed naked. I don't know why I keep saying this but I think I'm in heaven!

For real this time!

 

**Okay, I know this is some serious teasing but I did give you a blowjob scene lol. Anyways, I was going to add a sex scene but my dad is picking me up so I can't write it and I really wanted to post this before the weekend so here you go. I will write the next chapter in the next couple of days and it will not disappoint! I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter and this story has gotten 4000 views so far so that's awesome! Please review the story and tell me what you think about it! You don't need an account to review my stories so go crazy with the reviewing please! I would really appreciate it to know that you guys like my chapters and stories. So now that I'm done, start waiting for the next awesome chapter of my Sword Art Online fanfic!**


	15. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Alright here is the long waited chapter of my story! Before I do though, let me just clear this up for some people. I didn't intend to tease you on that last chapter lol and I feel really bad about it but this is THE chapter soooo…..And the story might have mistakes because I am always rushed and it seems that I have to do something in the middle of my writing. The group is in America so they are going to do American things but I plan on adding the Japanese parts later because I know this American shit is getting annoying. Just give me time to write all of these chapters. I really want to think all of the reviewers because I just had like 20 or 30 people review my stories this past weekend and that's what I'm talking about! Plz continue to do that and I will not disappoint you! So here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 15

 

My eyes brightened as I laid my vision onto her silky skin form. She rested there like an angel that had lost her wings, but still beautiful as ever. Her long flowing hair traveled across the white sheets and the feather pillows. I proceeded to take off my shirt and crawled on my bed. She brought her soft lips to mine and instantly connected our tongues. The sensation was like nothing she had ever given to me. It truly felt that she was giving me every piece of love from her beating heart. I wrapped my arms around her body and brought us closer, making the kiss deepen. Our eyes were closed but I felt as If I could see her and just study her beauty. She laid her hand on the back of my head and lightly gripped my brown hair. I flinched a little but soon got back into the session. We had been kissing for about three minutes before I pulled back and panted. She smiled and blushed as she watched me gasp for air. I looked at her with a confused look,

"How come you never have to pant after we kiss?"

Her cheeks grew redder and she grinned,

"Because I have strong lungs."

I just rolled my eyes and kissed her on the forehead. I leaned downward and began to slightly kiss her neck, as well as her upper chest. When I got to her breast, I gently took ahold of her breast and massaged them. She put her head back and moaned quietly as I put my mouth on her right breast and swirled my tongue on her soft pink tips and sucked on them. Her taste was of sweet vanilla and I never wanted to leave. My curiosity brought my mouth to her left breast and gave it the same treatment as the right. I gripped her back and sucked hard on her sweet-tasting boobs. Suguha moaned a little louder this time and I smirked in between licks. I decided to tease her, like she did me earlier, and started nibbling on her sensitive part. She cursed under her breath as I teased her intensely.

"Damn it, Thorn….."

She groaned as I laughed.

"Alright, okay…..But get ready, hehe."

She raised her eyebrows and quickly looked down at me. I smirked at her and began to slowly rub her pussy gently. She gasped at my touch and just watched me with lust in her eyes. I rubbed her faster and grinned as I inserted a finger in her wetness. She gripped the pale sheets beside her and brought her head back into the pillow again. I could barely put one finger in there but she loosened up after a few thrust. I never gave her a warning as I inserted two fingers, then three. She was moaning loudly now and squirming.

"God, Thorn….I don't think I can hold it anymore."

I smirked and instantly took out my fingers from her wet vagina. She glared at me and covered her face up with her hands.

"Fuck Thorn, you're the master of teasing."

"Well, if you can be patient I won't tease haha."

She groaned and I brought my face right in front of her sex organ. It was covered in her own juices but I wanted to bring her to the edge, just like she did with me. I gave it a tiny lick and her body flinched. I brought my tongue from the bottom and ended at the top, making her gasp for air. She grabbed my back muscles and pushed me inside her quickly. I wasn't complaining as my tongue went deep into her pussy with ease. She moaned my name and began to rub my back as I ate her out.

"Th…..Thorn…."

I didn't think about anything other than her. I wanted to make her feel the best orgasm she has ever had….maybe even the first one. She tasted so good inside and I couldn't fight the urge to bring her lower body close to my mouth. I was basically fucking her cunt with my tongue and she sounded like she was having the best day of her life.

"Oh….Thorn….Shit….ahhhhh….."

She arched her back now and played with my hair. I hummed sexily in her and her whole body vibrated, making her moan even louder. My tongue was really deep now and I knew she wouldn't last long. She gripped my hair hard and screamed.

"Ahh….Thorn…..I think I'm gonna…ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

My tongue was suddenly met with a wave of her juices and I licked every bit up. Before pulling out of her, I licked her fine walls clean and gave one last thrust with my tongue. She yelped and I exited her, panting. I smiled at her hard-breathing form and crawled on top of her.

"I thought you had strong lungs, Suguha…."

All she gave me was a look and closed her eyes. I laughed a little and started to kiss her neck. I kissed her gentle skin slowly, letting her regain her breathing. She began to slow down and just enjoy my butterfly kisses. I was enjoying it too; having her cum's taste still in my mouth, until she suddenly pushed me over. My eyes went wide as she straddled on top of me and rubbed her cunt on my cock. I quietly moaned and shut my eyes to the sensation. She put her hands on my chest and gave me one last kiss.

"You ready?"

"Only if you are…."

I said with determination. She smiled and grabbed ahold of my dick. I closed my eyes again as she began to insert my cock in her and lower herself down on me. It went inside her and we gasped simultaneously. I grabbed her hips, out of satisfaction, and she stopped. I looked at her and saw that she was holding in a scream.

"I just…..need to….ugh…..adjust….."

She said with heavy breaths. I nodded and gave her a comforting hug. She hugged me back and continued lowering onto my lap. She gripped my back tight and drew a little blood from her manicured nails. I winced but sighed as she rubbed me in apology. She suddenly went all the way and we both screamed.

"Ahhhh…You're soooo fucking tight, Sugu…..ahhhh….."

"Damn it….I think you're too…..ahh…big…"

We both waited until she fully adjusted to my length and then started pumping. I rested on my back, with her hands on my chest, and gripped her hips again. I was balls deep inside her wet pussy and loved every minute of it. Her tight walls gripped my penis snugly and warmed it up, making me even more aroused. She bounced, up and down, and brought her arms up in a stretch. She screamed as I pounded into her, faster and faster. I reached my cock inside her so deep that I had reached her G spot. Her eyes widened as I found the most sensitive spot in her vagina. I hit the spot again and targeted my thrusting on that one spot. She was now screaming my name and I was thankful the walls were sound proof. Suguha grabbed me in a hug as I fucked her harder with each thrust. I couldn't explain the feeling I was giving. My virginity was slowly going away but I wasn't about to take it back. I wanted it to go away, as long as it was taken away by Suguha. I knew she felt the same because the sex we were having wasn't intense, but rather passionate. I turned her around, so that she was on her back, and quickened my pace. Her breast bounced up and down as our sexual sweat combined. I never knew she could have another orgasm until she screamed loudly.

"I'm going to cum…..again…..ahhhhh!"

Her fluids flowed through her vagina and made her pussy easier to fuck. My eyes were closed shut the whole time as I focused on Suguha only, while her eyes were in between a daze and complete ecstasy. I added onto our satisfaction by sucking on her breasts again.

"Ahhhh….Thorn…..I…..I…..love…you..so…much…"

I looked up at her and gave her a kiss. As our tongues touched I could feel my dick getting ready to shoot off my biggest orgasm ever. My breathing got a little heavy and Suguha knew what was about to happen.

"Suguha…I'm going….to cum….ahh….."

She gently held onto my neck and kissed my neck as I blew my hot load inside her wet pussy.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

My muscles tightened with every shot of cum that went deep inside her. I couldn't help but collapse on her out of exhaustion and enjoy the sweet warmness of her body. She hugged me gently and rubbed my upper back as I pulled out of her. I winced out of slight pain from her tightness but managed to get my cock out of her in a few seconds. Laying on my side, we cuddled with each other. Our body heat rose as we hugged and it was getting a little too hot for our comfort. I looked up at the ceiling and said,

"Fan on."

The fan turned on and the room quickly cooled down. Suguha started to shiver so I brought the warm covers over both of our bodies. Cuddling with each other, all we could do was think about what just happened. We both had lost our innocence but it was all so worth it. She was my one. The one I would spend the rest of my life with. It all started with a simple game project but ended with a new blossoming love that none of us saw coming. I looked into her dark eyes and couldn't help but stare. They were just so beautiful and hypnotizing. To my surprise, she was thinking the same thing about my caramel brown eyes.

"You know, Thorn….You have really great eyes….."

"Haha, their not as awesome as yours though."

She blushed and pecked me on the cheek. She rested her head on our pillow and sighed with comfort.

"I love you Thorn…."

"I love you too Suguha…."

Her face twitched up and I laughed.

"What?"

"Just call me Sugu for now on, hehe."

"Haha….okay I will…..Sugu…."

I said as we both closed our eyes, enveloped in each other's love.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I mean it was a little shorter than my other chapters but I think the content of this chapter is the best lol. I know you all have been waiting for this chapter and I really hope that I didn't disappoint any of you. If you liked the chapter, than you have got to review and tell me how you liked it lol. If I made any grammar or spelling errors than just tell me but please no flaming. I can honestly say that this is my best story yet and this is definitely not the last chapter so don't think the story is over! I really want to have another review boom so don't hold back you guys! And remember, you don't need an account to review! :D Anyway, thanks for reading my Sword Art Online fanfic and tune in for chapter 16!**


	16. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**And now it's time for another chapter of my Sword Art Online fanfic! Now I have 38 reviews for this story and I'm just ecstatic that you guys like the story lol. Since I'm talking, I would like for you readers to read my other in-progress story which is about Attack on Titan. It's just as good so you might as well read it lol. But talking about this story, I think I'm going to get into the SAO game world if you know what I mean instead of the characters in real life. So I hope you like that decision but I assure you that there we be just as much real world chapters as SAO world chapters. Yes, it's kind of confusing but you'll figure it out. :D So yeah, please reiew and all of that junk and thanks for reading.**

 

Ch. 16

 

"Thorn…."

"Thorn!"

My eyes blinked a couple of times before I opened my eyes to find Sugu looking at me. As soon as I saw her, I smiled. Her long hair flowed down her body in strands. She smiled and handed me my phone.

"I think your boss called."

She said. My eyes widened as I sat up in the bed quickly.

"What did he say?"

"Oh well, he just said to call him back when you had the time. He seemed really nice. Anyway, I'm going to clean myself from last night's….hehee…..lovemaking…."

I smirked as she grabbed an outfit and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked at my phone. Why would Mr. Harrison be calling me so early. I hope I'm not in trouble. I dialed in his number on the touchscreen and listened to the synchronized ringing coming from the phone.

"Hello?"

"You called me, sir?"

"Ahh….yes…..I know I called you a little too early for comfort but I have a problem."

My eyes widened as I got up from the bed. A problem with my boss wasn't a good thing, at least with me anyways. He better not be firing me or something like that.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well, it's a problem with the game you are currently playing."

"ALfheim Online?"

I asked with my head tilted.

"Yes, it seems that there is a glitch in the system. The Japanese company that currently owns the game has no idea how to fix it. I mean, we would try to fix it ourselves but since the game is not in our possession and the HQ is in Japan, we can't."

I leaned on one leg and responded immediately,

"What do you need me to do about it?"

"The company said that the problem is within the game and that a player would have to fix it from the inside. But the company doesn't want to risk anyone getting hurt or dying from the glitch itself."

"How could it kill you if it's just a game?"

I asked in a shocking tone.

"If the player did something wrong, then the system would crash and we would have another SAO disaster on the industry's hands."

Sugu came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel, and looked at me. My yes had been in confusion since the whole phone conversation started. What did he mean by SAO disaster? And how was it even possible to die in the game and in real life?

"SAO?"

"Uhh…..That's another event for another day but we have to focus on this right now before that actually does happen. They heard that we were having you play the game and reviewing about it. So they wanted to ask if you could investigate the problem in the system and solve it in the best way you can."

"But what happens if I….do actually die?"

I said with a little fear in my voice. Sugu gasped at my sentence and walked over to me with worry on her face.

"Yes we know the risk. But we really need someone to check this out. If we don't, the game could crash entirely. I can almost assure you that this is just a small bug. There really shouldn't be anything to worry about. We do ask that you do this immediately and we, of course, will pay you handsomely for it."

Thinking about my decision, I sat back down on the bed with my face on my palm. If I do it, I will get paid but might get hurt in the process. But if I don't, the game will probably crash and no one will ever get to play it. They might be able to make another game with the creating info they have but that will take too long. It shouldn't be that dangerous if they're asking me to do it.

"Okay….I'll do it."

I could hear a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Thank god for you Thorn. I knew there was a reason I hired you."

I kept my face cool but smiled inside at the praise.

"Now that we have that settled, I will send you your plane ticket right now."

"Plane ticket?"

"Well yeah. We want you to work with the Japanese company's creators on the problem. They will guide you to the problem in the system. So we need you to fly to Japan…..is that a problem?"

"No, not at all sir!"

"Good, your plane leaves tonight...fly safe and thank you for taking this on."

And with that, he hung up the phone, leaving me speechless. He already planned for me to go anyways!? The fucking plane leaves tonight and I just found out! Oh god, what am I going to tell Sugu and them? They got here about four days ago and now they are getting back onto a plane.

"Thorn?"

Sugu said, making me jump out of my thoughts. I fell on my butt and she helped me up with a giggle.

"Sugu….I…"

"Thorn, what's wrong? What was that conversation about?"

I looked at her for a few seconds before I decided to tell her about the whole phone call. She listened to me with a serious look and kept her hand on me the whole time.

"And he said something about a SAO disaster."

She gasped and her hand tensed up. I tilted my head at her and she shook her head.

"Sorry….I just….it's nothing…."

"No Sugu, I know you know what I'm talking about so please tell me."

She squeezed my hand and stood up.

"Don't ask me. Ask Kazuto when the time comes but don't ask until we get to Japan again."

She was acting suspicious and now I really knew that she knew what I was talking about. But when was the right time to ask Kazuto about this. I don't know, maybe he will bring it up so I don't have to. She started putting clothes in her suitcase and gave me a soft smile.

"Soooo…you're not mad that we have to leave early?"

"No, because you're going to stay with us this time, Thorn! That's going to be awesome and I can show you my kick-ass house. Oh! And you're definitely sleeping in my bed with me."

I smirked and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She moaned slightly from my loving gesture and pecked my cheek in response. She seemed to be happy again so I was glad. Besides, we did plan on me going to their house anyways. I blinked when she zipped up her suitcase and sat it on the ground.

"I'm going to tell Kazuto and Asuna about this so we can hurry to the airport."

She said with the smile I knew and loved. Any other girl would have kicked my ass at hearing that we were leaving early but Sugu understood everything. It's just one more thing that I don't have to worry about. But I still can't brush off this feeling that I have. Like something bad is going to happen but I'm sure it's just my imagination. I worry myself too much so I shouldn't try to think about it until I get there.

"Better get packed…"

I said to myself as I laid out my clothes on the bed. I unzipped my back pack and stuffed the folded clothes in there. I also packed things like my tooth brush, music player, extra shoes, and passport. I really didn't need the headache of not having my passport at the airport. I zipped up the bag and walked into the living room. As I entered, I saw that everyone else was packed and looking at me. I dropped my bag and looked at them with a sad look.

"I'm really sorry that you guys have to leave early…..It's just my work so I have to do it."

They all smiled and nodded in understanding.

"We know and we're fine with it. We had a fun time here and are glad you were here to show us around."

Said Kazuto with a grin. I smiled at them and nodded. Kazuto walked up to me and leaned on the wall as the two girls chatted with each other.

"Sooooo…..you two slept in the same bed together last night….Anything happen?"

I laughed in embarrassment and blushed. I looked at Suguha and saw that she was blushing to. Asuna was probably asking her the same thing. I leaned on the wall and nodded slightly while scratching the back of my head.

"First time?"

He asked with his eyebrow raised and an evident smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah…..it was fucking awesome Kazuto! I just hope that you're not mad that I did it with your sister."

I said with a nervous laugh. He laughed along with me and shook his head.

"Not at all actually. She really needed to lose it because she has been horny ever since she turned 15. It's a real pain in the ass when you have a horny sister who used to like you."

I tilted my head and said in a joking tone.

"Like you?"

He sighed.

"It's a long…long…story. But I couldn't even sleep because she was….uhh…..touching herself…."

He said with a gross expression on his face. I, on the other hand, found it quite sexy. I started to imagine her doing that and Kazuto noticed. He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Oi! Stop thinking about it haha."

"Haha sorry bro, can't help it."

I said as I took a quick glance at my clock. The plane left in two hours so we had better get there or we would miss it. I lifted all of our bags and stuffed them in the trunk of my car in one swift move. The others just stared at me like I was the incredible hulk. I closed the trunk and looked at them.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

They all said in unison. I rolled my eyes with a smile and got into the car. Turning on the car, we finally made our way to the Birmingham airport.

Reaching the airport, I scanned my tickets and bought the others tickets. The lady let us pass and security today wasn't that intense as it usually was. We made it to the gate just in time and boarded the plane to Japan. I made sure that I sat next to Sugu so we could hold hands the entire trip…Or at least until the one of us fell asleep.

"You ready for another plane ride?"

I asked her.

"Yeah but I'm getting some F-ing sleep on this one."

She said with a smile as the plane flew off the runway.

The plane ride was fine but only because I had Suguha to talk to. While she slept, I just watched movies and fell asleep too. I woke up to the sun shining through the window and the plane hitting the runway with a soft thud. I looked down to see that I was still holding Suguha's hand and couldn't help but smile. She was already awake but didn't bother separating from my grip.

"Morning sleepy head."

She said with a smile. I returned the grin and just talked to her about my dreams. It wasn't anything special but I felt the need to tell her about it anyways. The plane stopped and we all got out of the plane, stretching. Kazuto called a cab while we waited in baggage claim and it arrived as soon as we got our bags. I thought I was in a new world as I looked out the window at the Japanese country. It was filled with millions of people and everything seemed to be centered on anime and video games. This was totally fine with me because those things were a part of my life. We reached Kazuto and Suguha's house and I scanned the house up and down. It was a big traditional house that just amazed me. My apartment was no comparison to this awesome beast of a house. Sugu chuckled at my reaction and showed me around. Their rooms looked tidy, as if no one had ever lived there before. Suguha's room was simple but the thing that caught my eye was the poster on the ceiling. It had her avatar, "Leafa", flying into the ALfheim world. I wonder if she drew that or just edited it then printed it out.

"Soooooo…..like my room?"

"Hell yeah, it's totally kick-ass, Sugu!"

She smiled and turned when we heard Asuna's voice.

"I think I'm going to stay for three nights so I don't have to go home to my mother. I mean, if that's okay with you."

Asuna said with glee in her voice.

"Totally fine with me."

Kazuto said as they entered the room. Sugu and I blinked at them and Kazuto smiled at me.

"Yeah this room is cool but mine is better! Come on, I'll show you!"

He said as we both entered his room. I have to admit, it was pretty cool. His bed was freaking huge and he had a perfect view of the city. I glanced down at the tiny table next to his bed and saw a helmet. I looked closely at it to see that the name of it was, "NerveGear." I turned to Kazuto and asked.

"Hey Kazuto, what's this thing?"

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I know the airport thing was kind of rushed but I didn't think you guys wanted to read about another plane ride lol. I really hope you have liked this chapter so please tell me about it! I would like some reviews on this story! And I do get reviews on this story but I'm going to issue the challenge. I want to see if the story can get a thousand more views and 5 more reviews before I make the next chapter. That would be great and I will be counting everything so yeah lol. But the views shouldn't be a problem. The first few days of a new chapter usually get that much so that's no big deal. So please write 5 reviews guys! And as always, thank you so much for the support and thanks for reading! But wait! I am asking that someone from deviant art draw something from this story. I would draw it myself but I'm still learning lol. But if you want to just PM me and I will be the happiest person on Earth!**


	17. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**I think it's time for another chapter for the story! The story now has 38 reviews and about 7,000 views which is great so keep it up! I thought since it's the first of October that I would start it off with a new chapter of my most successful story. I will probably write the next chapter for my Attack on Titan story tomorrow or Friday. I did my first job yesterday and it was awesome. I have to ref little kids and crap like that. But I get paid like 20 bucks an hour so it's all good lol. Again, you don't need an account t to review and I really hope you like the story!**

 

Ch. 17

 

Kazuto looked up from the floor at the item I was pointing at. His voice became a little shaky but still stayed firm.

"That? That's uhh…..my NerveGear…."

I stared at the helmet and squinted my eyes. This thing looks like it would be known world-wide! Wait a minute, what am I talking about? I don't even know what it does. I pointed at the helmet again and asked my next question.

"What's it do?"

He walked over to it and blew off some of the dust that had formed on it.

"It plays virtual reality games. This helmet was the system before the Amusphere appeared."

I didn't know why but the helmet was somewhat interesting. I don't know if it was the design or just the fact that it was the Amusphere's ancestor. I wonder what kind of games are on it.

"Can I play on it?"

He chuckled slightly and sat on his bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. That thing will kill your brain."

I shook my head and sat beside him.

"Aww don't give me that, 'Videogames destroy the mind crap.'"

I joked. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Nope. It will seriously kill you. Ever heard of 'Sword Art Online'?"

Sword Art Online? Is he talking about the thing Mr. Harrison mentioned during our talk? Now is probably the best time to ask him….

"No, but I was actually going to ask you about that. My boss, Mr. Harrison, said that he didn't want another 'SAO disaster.' Do you know what he meant by that?"

Kazuto opened his eyes again and sighed. He got up from the bed and walked around the room as he talked.

"Well…..yeah I kind of do. You see, 'Sword Art Online' was a game. I had signed up to be a beta tester for the game. They only picked a few but I was chosen nonetheless. So I started playing and got more and more into it. But then when the game had been opened to the public, that's when it happened…."

"What do you mean by it?"

"There had been about 10,000 players logged in at the time. Klein had been one of the players and was a beginner. He had asked me for help with the basics. I didn't know him but he looked really pathetic so I taught him how to battle, just how Leafa taught you."

I nodded as he continued talking.

"But then Klein suddenly realized that he couldn't log out and was panicking. I had told him that it was just a bug or something but then we both suddenly teleported to the central square. The creator, Akihiko Kayaba, appeared in front of us and told us that we were now trapped."

I tilted my head as he said that and gave him a confusing look. Trapped?

"He said that if we wanted to get out of the game, we would have to reach all the way to the last boss and defeat it. But if we died in the game then we would die in real life."

My eyes widened and I stood up.

"Die in real life? How's that possible."

"Well the NerveGear worked by sending powerful energy waves to your brain. The Amusphere does the same but it's 100% safe. But he said when we died in the game; the waves would increase their force and fry our brains out. It turned out that he wasn't lying and we were all stranded inside the 'death game.'"

I couldn't believe my ears. Was this really true? And why haven't I heard about it? God, I have so many questions.

"You said you and Klein were there, right? Who else was there that we know? And why haven't I heard about this?"

He counted the people off with his fingers.

"Me, Klein, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, and Agil. Thank god Sugu wasn't there to face the monsters inside the game. And you probably didn't hear about it because the game was strictly for Japan. The government probably didn't want the rest of the world knowing so they did the best they could to keep it in Japan only. Besides, the U.S was in a war with Russia in 2022 so that was most likely more important to the media."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Thank god Sugu wasn't there is right. Kazuto had been serious the whole time and his answers to my questions seemed legit. I can't believe there was actually a game like that. I think I was about 13 or so, about the same age as Kazuto. I don't even know what I would've done if I was in his situation.

"That's pretty bad bro. I didn't think a game existed like that."

"No one did until that happened. And you know that huge tower in the sky? The one we went on the raid and the place where you and Sugu first kissed? Yeah that was the tower that was in Sword Art Online."

I waved my hands in the air.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Too much! Too many things to sink in!"

I yelled as his words scrambled in his brain. But then a past memory suddenly popped into my head and my eyes went wide. I stood up and rubbed my temples slowly, trying to remember. Kazuto looked at me weird and asked,

"You got a headache or something?"

"No, I'm trying to remember something. I think I've actually heard about this on the news one day. Come on! Come on! Remember...Oh! Yeah! I remember now! It was three years ago and I was watching the news when I heard it. I was like 13 so I didn't really believe it at the time because I wasn't mature yet and didn't believe what the news said at all. I mean, what teen does? But it was on the news for a few weeks but I just ignored it and focused on Soccer...Man, I can't believe I knew what you were talking about the whole time but didn't even realize it! Gah, I'm a dumbass...Sorry about that."

He just laughed.

"No big deal Thorn."

He said until my phone began to ring. I unzipped my pocket and took the smartphone out, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Are you in Japan?"

"Mr. Harrison? Yeah I'm here."

"Awesome! Now I need you to go meet with the company that owns ALfheim Online right now. They need to brief you on what you're doing and how they are going to guide you through it."

"Alright, got it. Can you give me the address?"

"Of course."

He said as he gave me the address and number of the company. Kazuto, overhearing our conversation, nodded and opened his door. I wrote down the address, while walking out of the room, and hung up.

"Okay, I have to go meet with the company right now."

"I'm coming too, it'll be less awkward haha."

I laughed at his comment and walked into Sugu's room.

"Hey Sugu, I have to go meet with the company right now. But I will be back to spend time with you as soon as possible okay?"

She sat up in her bed and nodded, giving me a warm soft hug. She looked into my eyes and gave me a goodbye kiss.

"Don't be long, okay?"

I nodded and smiled as I returned her kiss. From the bed, Asuna gave an obnoxious sound at our love and we both glared at her. Kazuto came in the room and smirked at us.

"You ready to go, Thorn?"

"Yeah, did you call the cab?"

I asked on instinct. He gave me a toothy grin and started swinging his keys in rotation.

"Nope, we're taking the bike."

My face fell slowly and the two girls laughed.

"The what?"

He swung his keys in the air and caught them before turning.

"You'll see."

He walked out, leaving me utterly confused at what the hell he was talking about. Sugu suddenly pushed me out of the room and closed the door.

"Have fun!"

She said as I shook my head and followed Kazuto. He led us to the garage and turned on the light, revealing a huge black motor cycle that looked totally awesome.

"Holy shit dude! Is this thing yours?"

I asked. Now that I think about it, I'm acting the same way he did when he saw my car haha.

"Yep, and we're going to ride this beat to the address that your boss gave you."

I froze and watched as he threw me a black helmet. I caught it and stared at it before hesitantly putting it on. He gave me a look and I looked away.

"Don't tell me you've never rode on a motor cycle before!?"

I just shook my head and he lifted his fist in the air.

"Don't sweat it. It's really cool actually so don't worry about it."

I smiled and pumped his fist, nodding. We both got on the bike and he turned the black beast on. He sat up from the steering handles and looked at me.

"There are bars on the side of you to hang on. They keep you from falling off the bike. Unless you want to hold on to my waist…"

I glared at him as he laughed, slamming my hands on the side bars.

"I'm Kidding dude, kidding!"

I just shook my head and grinned.

"Let's just fucking go already, Kazuto!"

He nodded and put his hands back onto the steering. The garage door lifted, letting the shining light in. Kazuto roared the bike a couple times before going, giving no mercy to the passenger behind him. We were literally going like 80 miles per hour and I didn't even have time to think before we went even faster. My arms begin to shake and I started wailing like an ass as Kazuto laughed and went faster.

"Kazutooooooo! You son of bitchhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I yelled as the blinding wind bulleted my face and made my eyes water. I shut my eyes tight as we sped through the Japanese streets in a flash, maneuvering past every car or bicycle that was in our way. After about ten minutes, I opened my eyes to see that we had reached the address. Kazuto took off his helmet and got off the bike, still laughing at my behavior. I took off the helmet and glared at him.

"Soooooo which one do you like better? Your car or my bike hehe?"

I walked past him.

"My car you smartass."

He started laughing louder and I took my phone out.

Sugu,

I just rode on the bike and I'm lucky to be alive! Your brother is the worst driver on the planet Earth! Gah!

Form,

Thorn.

I waited for the replying text as Kazuto continued to snicker behind me.

Thorn,

Get the fuck over it.

Love,

Your baby.

I looked up from my phone and didn't bother texting her back. I turned around to my new best friend and pointed to the front door.

"Let's go already."

"Alright, Alright! But remember we still have the trip back haha."

He said as we entered the building.

"Geez, it wasn't that funny."

He stopped me and held his hands out.

"Oh! I think it was…."

I mushed my lips together, in a pout, and continued on to the front desk. The lady was playing Legend of Zelda on her computer and reading the 'Game Informer' magazine at the same time. I knew what that was like and believe me, THAT is what I call living life. I tapped onto the desk and she gasped, fixing her hair in the process.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Uhh….. I'm the American?"

She squinted her eyes at me and nodded and then looked at Kazuto.

"What about him?"

She said pointing at him. He immediately got tense and turned slightly to me.

"He's a friend."

She put both of her hands on the table and leaned close to us.

"Well guess what…I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Kazuto and I's mouths fell open as she laughed evilly. We turned to the right to see a guy walking toward us and snapping his fingers.

"It's okay Aniston, their telling the truth."

She stopped laughing and got back to playing. Kazuto and I glared at her before the guy started talking again.

"Hello, I'm Yukio, please follow me. Mr. Harrison said that you were truly reliable so I really hope you can help us with this little problem."

He said as he led us to the elevator. Reliable? I just started working there…..oh well, its better that my boss actually likes me rather than hating me. We all walked into the elevator and the Yukio pressed the middle button. The elevator started to rise and began to take us to the main room.

I really hope it's like he said…Just a small problem….

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. Lol, I had to add the part where he remembers about the news part because him not knowing what SAO was didn't make since so now I hope that looks better. Sorry about that! I was going to add the problem (Glitch) into the chapter but I don't really know what the problem (glitch) of ALfheim should be. So it would be so awesome if you guys could PM me or give me suggestion on what the problem should be. I will take the best suggestion and use it in the story. I really ask you that you do try to think of something because then I will have a chapter out faster. Again, please review the story and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. Here's the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Okay well, here comes another chapter of Leafa's Thorn! I still don't know how I'm going to make this problem really extreme but I will find a way! Again I would love it if someone from Deviant Art PM'd me and helped me draw thorn! You know whichever. Reviews are a key factor to the success of a story so please review the story. It doesn't have to be this whole long paragraph; it could be just a simple 'good job.' It really doesn't take that long to do. -_- But yeah, I hope you like the chapter and if you want to give me any ideas, just put it in a review or PM me. Here's the chapter!**

 

Ch. 18

 

The elevator opened and we stepped into a room filled with computers and technology. Yukio led us through the room and I could feel some of the people staring at Kazuto and me. I leaned in to his ear.

"Why are they staring at us?"

He thought for a bit.

"Maybe because you're the only American here or that they know you're the one who's going to fix the glitch in the system. "

I nodded as we came to a giant circular control panel in the center of the room. We stopped in front of it and Yukio got right to explaining.

"Alright, so since you're here, let's get started."

He said as he pressed a button on the control panel. The circular pit of the panel began to glow a bright blue as it started to hover. The blue light appeared as a holographic dome and rotated. It looked like a three-dimensional map of the globe but it wasn't the Earth. Yukio pulled a laser pointer from his shirt pocket and pointed it at the dome.

"This is ALfheim. Now, as you can see, this is a map of the whole land area of the game. This is the world tree right here."

He said as he pointed to the familiar tree.

"And this is Aincrad right here."

He said as he pointed to the 100 floor castle. Thee world tree and Aincrad gave off a golden glow to show that they were the most important buildings. Yukio sighed and pointed to the tree again.

"Now, of course, the tree is the main focus of the game but that's not where the control panel is. Since you can go up there now, we had to move the system all the way to the 100th floor of Aincrad."

My eyes went wide and I knew Kazuto's did too. Did they expect us to go through all of the floors with a glitch running around the system!? It was virtually impossible for someone to go through all of those floors anyways. I was brought out of my thoughts by Yukio's voice.

"Now I know what you're thinking. And no, we don't expect you to go through every single level just to get to the top."

Kazuto and I sighed in relief and Yukio smirked a little bit before he continued to explain the plan. I interrupted him for a second just to ask one simple question.

"So how come you, the creators, can't reach the system control if you own the game?"

Yukio sighed again and bowed his head.

"We have no idea why the game is not letting us in. We have all of the passwords but we just can't seem to break through the firewall. That's why we think it might be a risk in going in the game and fixing it. I actually didn't get to apologize for bringing you here without warning."

I waved my hands in the air and laughed nervously.

"No! It's totally fine! I'll do whatever I can to help you guys fix this problem. Please continue."

Yukio smiled and continued, circling the red light around the Ruby Palace on Aincrad.

"Instead, we will be teleporting you to the 100th floor. We own the game so we can basically do anything we want as long as it isn't crazy like what Kayaba did. So you will be teleported to the Ruby Palace on the top floor and will probably have to face Heathcliff as the final boss. Keep in mind; he is the strongest boss so you might want to bring equipment of some kind."

I nodded.

"Now…..I know I shouldn't really tell you this. But it would be pretty wise if you brought a couple of friends to help you with the boss. But if you even consider that, you need to stress the risk that they are putting upon themselves. I'm saying this because we don't really know if the glitch is severe or not. But just to be safe, we will close the servers as soon as you are teleported to the Ruby Palace."

I brought my hand to my chin and thought about the situation. I could bring Sugu and the others. But I could be putting them at risk of something…..or maybe it's just a stupid glitch and fixing it could be a piece of cake. I guess I will just have to talk it over with them when we get back to Kazuto's house.

"So once you get there, we will give you the codes for the panel and you will fix the game from the inside. And that's about it."

He said as he clicked off the laser pointer and dropped it back into his pocket. I looked at Kazuto and saw that he was smiling. I shook my head and laughed under my breath because I knew what he was thinking. He knew this was going to be another challenge to take upon and that it would be somewhat fun. I just hope he doesn't get carried away and do something stupid.

"Well I'm in."

He said with a smirk. I laughed as we pumped our fist together.

"Me too."

Yukio smiled and crossed his arms.

"Awesome! You can go home and get some rest because tomorrow we start the mission. If any other friends agree to help you, they are more than welcome. However, anyone who helps needs to come here to dive in the game. We will have someone monitor you and make sure that your heart rate and breathing levels are normal. You know, just to be safe."

Kazuto and I nodded as we both shook hands with Yukio and began our way to the elevator. Yukio closed the elevator doors and we descended back to the lobby.

"We would like for you to be here at about 14:00 in the afternoon. That seem fair?"

I looked at Kazuto and gave him a confused look because I still wasn't use to that kind of time that they used over here. He laughed nervously and responded.

"That'll be fine. We'll be there at least five minutes early."

"Sounds good."

Said Yukio as he led us to the exit of the building. We saw the desk lady again and we gave her a death glare that she quickly returned. Yukio saw the three of us and shook his head. We waved good-bye to Yukio and walked back to Kazuto's bike. I stopped walking and just stared at the bike as Kazuto laughed and patted the seat.

"Get on, beyotch."

I groaned and got on the seat hesitantly, putting on the helmet securely. Kazuto put on his as well and then roared the bike on. He heated up the engine and then we were off. This time wasn't as scary as last time but I still felt like I was going to fall off and die a horrible death. We went finally reached the house and Kazuto stopped the bike.

"You finally grew some balls that time haha."

He laughed as he took off his black helmet. I waved my hands in the air as I walked inside the house.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

I came in to see Sugu and Asuna watching a movie from the kitchen counter. I walked up to her and gave her a bear hug from behind, making her scream and blush.

"What the fuck!? Oh. Hey Thorn! How'd it go?"

I sat beside her and leaned my head on one arm.

"Well…..he basically told me what the problem was and asked me if I wanted to bring anyone to help me."

Kazuto came in and kissed Asuna on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm going so you two should too. It's going to be totally kick-ass!"

Asuna smiled and leaned her hand on Kazuto's shoulder.

"Well if Kazuto is going, I'll go too."

I smiled and looked at Sugu. She seemed to be thinking about it. She finally nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure. Sounds like fun!"

I smiled but then remembered something.

"Well, that's great and all but remember that there is a risk in going in the game. Anything could happen so I don't want to force you into helping me fix the problem if you don't want too."

Sugu grabbed my face and gently kissed me with her soft pink lips. I gasped slightly at her touch but quickly regained posture when she began to speak.

"You don't have to worry about me. You know I'm the toughest girl out there when it comes to fighting."

Asuna stood up straight and mushed up her face.

"Hey!"

Suguha shushed her and continued talking.

"Quiet, we're in the moment. Thorn, you have to know that I will always be there when you need me to be so I'm totally up for coming with you. I love you and that's all that matters."

I smiled and blushed slightly. Every time she said those three words, it made my heart grow just a bit stronger with every pump. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her long hair.

"I love you too. We just have to be careful, okay?"

She nodded and we sat back down again. I looked at Asuna and she tilted her head at me, waiting for my question.

"Asuna, do you have the numbers of Lisbeth, Silica, and Agil?"

"Of course, their like my best friends."

I smirked.

"Well can you call them tonight and see if they will also join in our mission? It would be a great help if they came."

She got up and patted my shoulder.

"You got it and don't worry, I got this."

She said as she ran into Kazuto's room to make some phone calls. Kazuto laughed and took a grape from the bowl on the counter.

"Well she seemed pretty confident."

He said as he got up from his stool. He brought both of his arms in a stretch and yawned.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed a little early today. So I will see you two tomorrow, goodnight."

He said as he made his way to his room. We were all alone now and didn't really have anything to do. Sugu scooted a little closer to me and linked our arms together. I blushed again and looked at her.

"Well since everyone is going to bed early, maybe we should too."

I was about to protest because I wasn't that tired but I knew what she meant.

"You mean…in your bed?"

I said in a hopeful tone. She simply nodded her head and the next thing she knew, we were on her bed and making out. Did I mention that I love life? Because I do! Her tongue was so moist and tasteful, as usual. We parted to take a breather and looked into each other's eyes.

"You…..ready for…..tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

I smirked in between gasps for air.

"You ready…..for tonight?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Just…take me already…..Jesus!"

She said as she pulled me on top of her and turned off the light.

Round two I guess, hehe.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I really hope you liked this one because this story is getting really hard to write. The storyline is what is going on in my head as I type so there may be mistakes. If so, just PM me and I will fix them. Please do not flame the story because I really don't give a shit lol. Please review the story and tell me how you like the story! More reviews just looks better when people are searching for a good story and I really want more people to read my story. I'm at about 8,000 views and I love the popularity around this fanfic! But more views and reviews are always welcomed and recommended! Until next chapter!**


	19. Plan Commencing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**And here comes another chapter of Leafa's Thorn! I thought I might make this chapter come out a little bit early than expected because I really want to get this story done. I have gotten ideas from multiple readers and I'm pretty sure that writer's block is not a problem anymore lol.This story will be ending in just a few chapters so I want to plan ahead of time lol. I got about 4 reviews for the last chapter and that's awesome! Let's do it again and review this chapter now! I would love to hear what you think of the story. Anyways, thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 19

 

I woke up to see that Sugu and I were still cuddling from last night. I blushed and smiled, gently stroking her soft cheek. I looked over her to see that it was only nine in the morning. We had to meet Yukio at two, so that meant that gave us five hours to do whatever we wanted.

I leaned back down and Sugu tightened her grip on my bare chest, making me gasp for air slightly. You wouldn't see it just by looking at her, but she had a death grip like no other. I didn't mind, of course, and hugged her back. She sighed a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm…..? Oh…Good morning…"

She said, still half asleep. I smirked and played with her hair.

"Good morning."

She hummed and rested her face in my neck. But she suddenly gasped when she realized that she was crushing my chest.

"Oh my god! Sorry!"

"Haha, it's okay."

I laughed. She sat up and rubbed her fragile hands over my abs, tracing them.

"So…We have that mission today, huh?"

I sat up as well.

"Yep. You ready?"

"Yeah, do you think Asuna got the others to join us?"

I was about to respond but the opening of the door beat me to it. Sugu and I instantly covered ourselves with the sheets.

"Thorn, they said that they would come!"

I smiled nervously at Asuna.

"Okay Asuna, that's great…"

She narrowed her eyes at us and pointed.

"Are you two naked under those sheets!?"

Sugu and I looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"Ugh, well get dressed!"

She yelled as she slammed the door. We both let out our breath and looked at each other.

"Well that was awkward."

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't my mom who saw us."

I tilted my head a little at her.

"Where is your mom anyways?"

She giggled and got up from the bed, stretching.

"She had an important business trip to go on right before you got here."

"Does she approve of me, Sugu?"

She put her finger to her lip in thought.

"Well she seemed pretty approving about everything I've said about you so far."

I nodded and began making the bed. Sugu looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing, Thorn?"

"Making the bed."

I said without looking at her. Sugu just shook her head and got dressed for the day. After about five minutes, Asuna came back in to see that we were now fully clothed.

"As I was saying, I got Lisbeth, Silica, and Agil to help us with the problem in ALfheim."

Kazuto came behind her and grinned.

"I also called Klein and he said that he would help as well."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks guys, it should be fun fighting with all of you again. So they know to meet us there at two, right?"

They both nodded as we all left the room and walked into the kitchen. We all sat down as Asuna began making us breakfast. I mean, I would help her, but it looked like she had everything handled. She was the best cook I knew. The smell of her cooking quickly filled the air and the question lingered on.

"Hey Asuna, what are you cooking?"

"Miso soup."

She said with a cheeky grin. My stomach rumbled as soon as she said that and I prayed that it would be done soon. My prayers were answered as she quickly poured the soup into everyone's bowls and sat down. The soup was obviously delicious in every way.

"Thank you so much, Asuna! This soup rocks!"

"Hehe thanks. I try my best when it comes to cooking."

She said as she took a sip of her soup.

"So, what does this video game place look like anyway? I want to know what kind of building I'll be diving in. It better not be a shit hole."

She joked. Kazuto laughed and took a spoonful of his soup as well.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. It was actually pretty cool because there were all of these computers with epic hologram domes."

He explained, giving emphasis with his arms. Asuna giggled at his ridiculousness.

"Haha, sounds like a cool place to hang out."

"Yeah, the only bad thing about thee place is that the desk lady is a real bitch."

The two girls looked at me and I nodded in agreement. My phone began to vibrate and I looked at who was calling me. It was my mom. I pressed the answer button and everyone got quiet. Her familiar voice made me smile slightly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Thorn! I just wanted to call and check on you. I can't believe your living in your own apartment without me. I miss you so much and I was asking you if I could come visit you sometime today."

I froze and Kazuto gave me a look that said, 'you never to her you flew to Japan, did you.' I laughed nervously and nodded.

"Umm….I don't think that is such a good idea, mom. I have a lot of stuff to do at work and I don't think I will have the time to see you today. But I will call you when I can, alright?"

I could feel the disappointment in her voice but it's not like I lied to her.

"Oh. Well that's okay. Just tell me when you're free, okay sweetie?"

Kazuto tried to hide his laugh while the girls made an 'awwww' sound.

"Okay I will. Love you, bye."

I mumbled as I clicked the phone off. I glared at the three and sat back down at the table. They continued to snicker while I started to play with my soup, embarrassed.

"Well I think it's good that you and your mom are close."

Sugu said in between laughs.

"Whatever, let's just go meet Yuki already."

I said. They all nodded and put their bowls in the sink. Since there were three of us, we couldn't take the bike. So we had to use Sugu's car. It was a red Mitsubishi 3000 GT. Sugu looked at me and could tell that I was impressed. The car was cool but it wasn't as cool as my mustang.

"I got in the passenger seat as Sugu got into the driver's seat. We waited for Kazuto and Asuna to get in the back and then we were off. On the way, Asuna made a few last minute calls just to make sure everyone was coming. She said that they said that they were on their way as well and that they would meet us in front of the building. In a few minutes, we drove off the interstate and into the driveway of the huge video game corporation. There were two cars there already. A black Nissan 370Z and a pink Honda S2000. In front of the cars were Agil, Lisbeth, and Silica. I smiled at their looks because there were little differences in how they looked in real life than in the game. I got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm thorn."

They smiled and crossed their arms.

"Well look at you in real life! I'm Rika and this is Keiko"

Lisbeth said as she gestured to herself than to Silica. Agil walked beside them and shook my hand firmly.

"And I'm Andrew, pleasure to meet you, Thorn."

I grinned and nodded. Sugu and the others caught up to us and waved to the three people I just now met in real life.

"Hey guys, how's it going? It's really cool of you to help us out with this."

Sugu said with a laugh. Lisbeth waved her hand through the air.

"Oh it's going great and it's really no biggie. This should actually be fun."

We all smiled and began to chat about the mission until we heard a motor sputter and saw a white Lexus LFA driving into the driveway. It stopped in front of us and Klein got out of the car. He waved at us and almost tripped on his way over to us. Kazuo and I snickered but I tried to keep my cool as he began to talk.

"So you're Thorn, huh? I'm Ryoutarou but you can just keep calling me Klein because I know that's a mouthful. So this is the place where were doing the mission?"

I nodded and led them in.

"Yeah, this is it. And your late as usual, dumbass."

Kazuto said with a smirk.

"Hey now, no need to be so harsh, Kirito."

Klein said to the smirking boy. Kazuto just rolled his eyes in response as we made our way to the front desk. The woman looked at us and glared.

"Thorn…"

I glared back.

"Aniston…"

We stared at each other before she finally pointed to the elevator.

"The elevator is that way…."

She said through clenched teeth. I nodded and gave her a big bright smile. Sugu leaned close to my ear as we walked to the elevator.

"Man, when you said that she was a bitch, you weren't kidding."

"Told you!"

I yelled as Kazuto clicked the button and we rose. The elevator came to a stop and we all walked into the room. Yukio turned around and smiled once he saw that it was us.

"Ahhh…..you're here! And you brought some friends, I see."

"Yep, so where do we dive in?"

"In this room here."

He said as he gestured to a large room filled with beds and Amuspheres.

"But first, I need you all to sign a contract saying that you agreed to do this and that we are not responsible for any injuries that you could possibly obtain during the mission. I hope that is okay with everyone."

I turned around and looked at the others. They simply nodded and we all signed the contracts. Yukio gave a sigh of relief and scooped up the papers in one swift motion.

"Okay, now that we have that settled. I'm going to need you to lie on the beds please."

We all nodded and rested our backs on the beds. He walked over to each of us and fitted the Amusphere over our eyes, making sure each fit right.

"Alright, A couple of nurses and I will monitor your status's and will do everything in our power to ensure that you guys are safe. If your heart rate gets too high, you will automatically log out and we can try again if you wish. Any questions?"

We all stayed quiet and he nodded.

"Okay, this is it. Everyone start!"

He didn't have to tell us twice as we all yelled, 'Link Start' simultaneously. My view of the real life ceiling disappeared and was replaced by a colorful sky. I looked around to see that we were on top of the Aincrad castle and right in front of the Ruby Palace. This meant that we were all on floor 100 and that the control system was just inside. I looked side-to-side to see that all of the others had appeared as well. Sugu's hair had changed to bright blond and her eyes a nature green. She grinned at me and winked in a flirty way, making me blush. It had been about a week or two since I saw her avatar, Leafa. Either way, she looked totally hot! I linked our fingers together and looked up at the Ruby Palace. The giant red walls towered over us like giants and ended with magnificent spires on top. A stairway appeared in front of us and led to two huge red doors. I tightened my grip on Leafa's hand and turned to everyone.

"Well….Here we go."

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. I might just have the epic battle in the next chapter but I don't really know yet. I plan on making Kazuto super epic as well as Thorn! Just keep up with the story and please review! I updated so early because I got about 5 reviews like I wanted. So if you guys review and tell me what you think about the story, I'll have a chapter out in the nick of time. Again I ask if anyone would draw something from the story for deviant art because that would be totally awesome lol. So if you love SAO and can draw them PM me! Finally, thanks for reading!**


	20. The Final Battle Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**And here comes another chapter of Leafa's Thorn! This is the chapter where they go into the Ruby Palace! Finally! Yeah, I'm thinking that this chapter should be a long one but I'm not sure because again, I'm just typing everything that is coming to my head as I write it. I got a lot of reviews and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I love that you love the story but I would still like to feel the love and see more reviews lol. If you haven't seen the second season of sword art online, watch it! It is so good and it's about halfway through its season so freaking watch it! And finally, here's the chapter and thank you so much for reading!**

 

Ch. 20

 

We all walked to the ginormous stairway and stared at the two red doors. It would take some time to get up the stairway but it was the final boss, after all.

"What are you doing?"

A little girl's voice said. My ears caught her voice and I turned around to see the tiny fairy on Asuna's shoulder. It was Yui. I smiled as soon as I realized who it was and waved at the little girl. She grinned and waved back at me. Yui picked Yui up and cupped her in her hands.

"Yui, we're helping Thorn with a problem in the game. We're about to face the final boss so I want you to stay in my pocket so you don't get hurt, okay?"

"Okay mommy. I hope you beat the crap out of him!"

We all smiled but then my eyes suddenly went wide at the realization. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. I pointed at Yui and gave Asuna a confused look.

"What?"

"Why is she calling you mommy!?"

Asuna giggled.

"Because I'm her mom, duh!"

My mouth fell open and Leafa had to close it again. Kirito jumped in front of her and pointed to himself.

"Yep, and I'm the dad!"

I started stuttering like an idiot and managed to get out a sentence,

"D-dude, I knew you guys had s-sex but I n-never knew you got her p-pregnant!"

They both looked at each other and laughed as Leafa slapped the back of my head.

"Idiot, she was created from the system. I'll just tell you how they got her later. But now, we have to focus on getting to the final boss."

Leafa said, walking up the stairs. She was right; my curiosity would have to wait just a little bit longer. We all followed the blonde beauty up the stairs for what seemed like hours. I know the game was designed for you to never get tired, but damn. It felt like we were walking up the Great Wall of China or something like that! Leafa smirked and tapped my shoulder when I caught up to her.

"Don't turn around."

"Why?"

I asked as I turned around anyways. My eyes went big at seeing how high we were. Did I mention I hate heights!? I instantly attached myself to Leafa's arm while she giggled. We finally got to the top of the giant stairway and stopped in front of the humongous ruby-colored doors. I turned around and faced everyone.

"Does everyone have their equipment equipped and ready to go?"

They all nodded and I continued.

"Alright, I brought everyone a strength potion so we could increase our chances of winning."

I said as I gave everyone their potion. They, of course, thanked me and began chugging their potions. The liquid tasted like a cross between cherry-flavored medicine and grape soda. Yeah, not that appetizing…..

 

_**Congratulations!** _

_**You have gained** _

_**200 more strength** _

_**Points for ten minutes!** _

 

Well it was worth it anyway.

"Awesome! So now I want Kazuto to be the part leader for the mission because he's obviously the strongest."

He walked up to me and bumped our fist.

"I'm fine with that. "

He said with a smirk. I nodded and turned to the doors again. Everyone lined up beside me as we all used our strength to push through them. Once opened, the inside looked like a dark abyss. Kazuto unsheathed his sword and led the way. But once he was inside, you couldn't see him, due to his black hair and coat. Leafa grabbed my hand as we both followed him through the blackness. Going deeper in the darkness, I began to grow more nervous about the whole thing. I can't hide this feeling that's telling me that something bad is going to happen. I know I came here to solve the problem in the game, but Leafa and the others come first. I'll protect them with all I have and they'll protect me.

We reached a room with some light and a merchant standing at a couple of doors. He smiled and waved at us.

"Hello travelers! I am the last merchant you shall see. You have battled through thick and then with blood and sweat covering your armor. This is the finish line but you have one more challenge to face. Commander Heathcliff! The commander is the most powerful being in the game and will show no mercy when it comes to combat! I advise that you all buy some potions from me and challenge him or retreat and level up some more. Choose wisely."

Kazuto turned to us and we nodded, signaling that we should go on ahead. He turned back to the merchant, his black coat swaying, and gave the merchant his answer.

"We would like to go ahead and challenge Heathcliff. We have all trained hard for this moment and believe that we are ready for the final battle."

The merchant hesitantly nodded and opened the doors to the boss room. He looked at us and gave us a simple.

"Good luck."

We nodded and entered the giant room.

 

_**Warning!** _

_**You are entering** _

_**The boss room for** _

_**This floor!** _

_**Proceed with caution!** _

 

I clicked away the message and took a look around the giant room, squeezing Leafa's hand a little tighter. The walls were covered with stained glass and paintings. It looked more like a giant cathedral than a Palace. The floor was covered with red and white stained glass as well. As we continued through the large quiet room, I could make out that the floor glass made up a single warrior. The warrior had greyish hair along with red and white armor. His equipment consisted of a long sword and an intimidating shield. He seemed serious but it looked like he was almost smiling at the way the glass was formed.

"Thorn, look."

Leafa said as she pointed forward. I followed her hand to the front of us to see a large throne chair. The chair was embedded with crystals and gems of all colors. The seat and back of it was carpeted a bright red and the arms seemed almost gold-like. The throne was empty but as soon as we got far enough, the man on the glass floor appeared. I looked down to see that the glass had disappeared and was now just bright red carpet, exactly like the throne chair. The man smirked at us as his shield and sword rested against the side of the throne. He crossed his ankles and clapped loudly for all of us to hear.

"Well, well, well, it seems that you made it. You've completed the 100 floors of my world, Aincrad. Or am I wrong….Yes, I'm sure of it. You're all here for a different reason, is that it?"

My eyes went wide at his words. Did he know that we were here for the problem in the system? How could he know if he's just a normal AI boss?

"Let me guess, you're here to solve the little problem in the system, am I correct?"

"How did you know?"

Kirito suddenly asked. Heathcliff smirked and brought his arms out as if he was giving a hug.

"I'm the creator aren't I? You see, I made this game to where you would die if your life bar reached zero. But then Kirito, here, figured out who I was and defeated me through the skin of his teeth."

He said, gesturing to Kirito. I stepped beside him and released my curiosity.

"Okay, but how are you here if he defeated you. Aren't you supposed to be just a normal AI boss?"

Heathcliff laughed and crossed his ankles again.

"He defeated me, yes, but not my brain. When I created the game, I had downloaded my brain onto the system to give me the full experience of my own world. So when he defeated me, my body had disappeared but my brain still remained in the system."

It was Kirito's time to speak.

"But when I defeated Suguo, you helped me and gave the "World Seed." I thought you disappeared and was done with all of this!"

"Haha, no. Suguo was a fool in thinking he could compete with my genius. I may have helped you with that little incident but I was still determined to hold onto my world. When the world seed was out and running, the RECTO Company took complete ownership of Aincrad and I let them do it. You see, if I let them think that I was no threat anymore, they would sit back and enjoy the profit. But I hid myself and waited for the right moment to come and take back my castle. Did they think that what I was doing was just a small problem in the system?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but they don't know that it's you who's behind it."

Heathcliff nodded understandingly and rested his head on the back of the chair.

"ahhh, that seems truthful. Those company workers have no idea what's coming to them. I plan on taking over Aincrad as well as their new addition, ALfheim, and starting all over. They can't stop me and I have nothing to lose."

Asuna shook her head and questioned him.

"You can't do what you did again! The Amusphere is a lot safer than the Nerve Gear so you can't kill again! No one is going to play the game if you just take control of it again!"

Heathcliff swiped his finger side-to-side.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are so ignorant, my dear. Because you went ahead and skipped all of those floors you were supposed to clear, the data in the system was misinterpreted."

"Misinterpreted?"

I asked with my head tilted.

"Yes. The data was so confused that all I had to do was steer it in the right direction. Well…my direction. The rogue programming was strong enough to effect the so called, "Amusphere" as well. I actually found a way to send deadly energy waves to the headset and the results are heart-stopping. Literally."

He said, laughing.

"And guess what, the death rule is up and running again! The thing you destroyed, Kirito, came back in just a few months! Now, the rule is only set for the twenty-five unexplored floors so far but once I'm done with all of you, I'll set it to every floor again!"

Kirito's hands began to shake as he lifted his sword and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell makes you think that we're just going to let that happen!?"

"Kirito's right! We won't let you do what you did to all of those people! We'll defeat you here and make sure that you're erased from the system for good!"

I yelled as my eyes flared up. The others stepped forward and unsheathed their weapons. We were all here and we were ready. The problem was the worst possible thing for all of us but we chose to come here. We started it and now we are going to finish it with the tip of our swords. Heathcliff smirked and finally stood up, grabbing both his sword and shield. He looked at us and raised his shield.

"Well then…let's see who's gotten stronger. Me…..or….you…? Let the final battle commence and let's see who really deserves to call themselves the best!"

He yelled as he ran towards us.

 

_**Thorn LV. 75 /====================| 14:40** _

_**HP: 20000/20000** _

 

I charged at him with a battle cry and connected my sword with his shield. He covered himself up with every blow and pulled his shield back for a hit. I blocked myself with my sword and was blown back a few feet. Kirito screamed and brought his two swords into the fight. He swung at Heathcliff at blinding speeds and a blue glow surrounded him.

"Starburst Stream!"

He said as he went even faster and faster with his sword work. I was amazed at his skill but he wasn't done yet. He must've completed a chain of 100 hits before he swung his sword for the last time. Heathcliff gritted his teeth and flew back, landing on his feet. Since he was a person, he only had one health bar. But the health bar was longer and thicker than any other boss. His health went down a little due to the massive defense he had at his disposal. He grinned as Asuna jumped at him and stabbed her rapier at him. She attacked with swiftness and beauty that you could barely comprehend. I turned to leafa and nodded at her.

"Leafa! Fireball!"

"Got it! On my count!"

She raised her hands and chanted words that I couldn't understand. I raised my "Volcanic Skeletal Sabre" sword and waited on her cue.

"1! 2! 3!"

She said as we both yelled words of offense.

"Magma storm!"

"Meteor Raid!"

The balls of red and yellow blasted through her hands and surround Heathcliff. He gasped and tried to block the balls of fire, only receiving a little damage from them. My sword duplicated into eight and shot fireballs of my own. I could see his eyes widen as he ran and dove behind the throne chair. The chair was destroyed in a second with an explosion that surfaced the entire Ruby Palace. Agil smirked as he saw the chance of opening. He brought his giant hammer in the air and pounded it down in front of the commander. The ground before him grumbled and cracked but the commander was light on his feet. Pina, Silica's dragon, flew high into the ceiling and scanned the battlefield, giving Silica information. She nodded and yelled towards us.

"Guys! His weak spot is on his back!"

Heathcliff's eyes widened again as he turned toward the young girl.

"You! You're first!"

He yelled as he charged her. Pina dove into the scene, cutting the side of Heathcliff's face.

"Stupid dragon!"

He yelled, smacking Pina with his long sword. The blue dragon flew into Silica's arms as she tumbled out of Heathcliff's attack.

"I got you, Silica!"

Lisbeth yelled as she distracted the final boss. She tried to dodge his attacks but he was too fast and depleted her life fast. Kirito gasped and pushed her out of the way.

"Heal Lisbeth!"

He said as he blocked the attack with his black sword. Heathcliff snickered as they clashed their swords together.

"Please….do you really believe that you can defeat me so easily this time? I don't think so! You will all fall to my holy sword! Bow down to the "Insane Ruler!"

Leafa brought out her sword and went after the two, trying to help her struggling cousin. I followed after her and gripped the sword in my hand.

"Jesus, he's fucking crazy!"

I said as I ran at him.

"He's not usually like this. I'm guessing when his brain was downloaded into the system, his saneness was corrupted or something like that. Either way, he's evil all the same."

Kirito yelled. We all came together and attacked Heathcliff. He, of course, brought his shield up but it couldn't take the willpower of all three of us combined. His health depleted an inch as he jumped back and confronted Klein.

"Well then. You are all strong. But if I kill you each, one at a time, then you will surely lose!"

Klein gave a menacing growl as he slashed his Katana at his Shield with sharpness and expertise, making the commander back up slightly.

"Oh yeah!? Well I'm not going to let that happen, you asshole!"

Klein screamed as he swung his blade once again. Klein held his own for a couple of minutes but soon needed our help. I was the first one to make it to the two warriors and teamed up with the katana-user.

"Thanks Thorn! If we work together, we can kick this guy's ass!"

"Yeah! But it won't be easy!"

I said, dodging an attack coming for my face. Leafa healed me as Heathcliff managed to cut into my shoulder. I winced at the pain but now was no time to stop! The healing power rotated around me and my life bar went up once more. I sighed in relief and continued to deal blows to Heathcliff's attacks. He turned to Leafa and smirked.

"Ahh, so that's your healer, huh? Let me change that!"

He screeched, throwing his "Insane Ruler" sword at Leafa. I gasped and ran towards her. My legs moved and burned with the speed I was going. The sword was traveling so fast and there was no way I would make it. But I can't let him kill her. I won't let him kill her! I'll save her with my life and If I die, then so be it! The sword swung through the air, breaking the air around it. Leafa's eyes went wide as she froze in place and her nerves stopped. Everything was in slow motion as I sprinted and dove to take Leafa in my arms.

"Leafa!"

 

**And that is the first part of the final battle. I am like the master of cliffhangers lol. I know you hate it but I think the story is better with a little excitement added to it lol. I hope you're not mad at me though. I would like to thank the readers who have given me ideas for this part because I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. But I combined the ideas and here ya go! The last part will come out later this week. I really hope you liked the chapter and ask that you tell me about it! I really want you to review this chapter! I want to know if I did a good job or not! I am so happy right now! Lol. And finally, thank you so much for supporting the story and hope that you stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading, until next time! P. S. "Insane Ruler" is the name of Heathcliff's Sword.**


	21. The Final Battle Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Alright guys! Are you ready for part 2 of the final battle!? I have gotten a lot of ideas once again from my awesome readers for this battle and I will try to include most of the ideas in there. So do not give me all of the credit for the story because there are readers that are really smart that share their thoughts with me. I love every single one of their thoughts and include them in the story. Why give me an idea if I'm not even going to include it so I include it! Lol. Anyways, please review the story and give me your thoughts of the story! If I get enough reviews, I'm actually thinking about writing a sequel! And that'll be really cool lol! And finally, here is the chapter and thank you for reading!**

 

Ch. 21

 

"Leafa!"

I screamed as I pushed her out of the way. Heathcliff's long sword found its way into my right leg and cut it off completely. I cried out in pain and slammed into the floor with a thud.

"Ah, I see. You two are in love?"

Leafa's eyes went to Heathcliff and then to me every two seconds. She didn't know what to do. If she fought him, she would probably die. But if she didn't, he would kill me and her love would be lost. But she did the first thing she thought of and stood up. She ran in front of my pained form and brought her arms out into a protective position.

"Don't ever hurt him again! You'll have to go through me!"

Heathcliff put his sword on the ground and just smirked.

"So I was right. You know, my dear, love doesn't last forever. It always ends in heartbreak or disaster. You should be thanking me for doing you a favor."

Leafa's eyes narrowed.

"A favor?"

"Yes….By ending your love sooner than it will. It will save you the tears. However, I don't think you can cry when you're dead."

He said as he raised his sword. I lifted my head up and saw his sword glisten with the stained glass. Leafa never faltered her stance as she protected me with her life.

"Leafa…run!"

I gasped in between breaths. She turned to me and smiled slightly. My eyes went wide and filled with tears.

"Please…..don't die for me…."

She shook her head and brought her vision back to Heathcliff.

"You know I can't do that. I love you and I will protect you with all I have, even if that means my life. So I'm not moving."

Heathcliff began to lower his sword onto her.

"See. She wants to die. Just let her be…"

He was cut off by a sword slashing across his cheek. The blue sword stabbed into the wall behind us and hung there. Particles pulled out of his shocked face as he turned around to see who it was. It was Kirito. He had a glare that would scare anyone and breathing so heavy he could've fainted right there. Heathcliff's mouth turned upwards as he brought attention to the black-haired swordsmen. I could hear the relieving breath of Leafa as he left our presence. Kirito walked slowly towards Heathcliff as he talked.

"Never…Never touch them again!"

"So you're ready for round two, are you?"

Kirito didn't say anything as he lifted his sword and began chanting some words. Leafa's emerald eyes widened as she seemed to know what he was doing. Bright words glowed around Kirito as he finished his chanting. A giant whirlwind formed and engulfed Kirito in it. The twister reached all the way to the ceiling.

"Thank god…"

I heard Leafa whisper to herself. The twister finally disappeared as a dark form appeared. The monster looked like a Minotaur with dark blue skin. It had horns of a goat and a snake tail swinging behind it. I don't know if I was hallucinating from my leg being cut off or if this was really happening. The giant monster lifted its head in the air and gave an ear screeching roar, making all of us cover our ears. Heathcliff seemed shocked for a minute as he lifted his sword again.

"Well this is interesting."

He said as he lifted his shield as well. Kirito stopped screeching and sprinted towards Heathcliff, making the ground crumple beneath his feet. Leafa quickly turned around and flipped some hair out of her face. She knelt beside me and touched my cheek.

"Alright, he's buying us some time so I can heal you. Be still and it won't hurt okay?"

I simply nodded and caressed her cheek. She looked at me and blushed slightly as my gesture. She put her hand on my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Don't do that again."

Her eyes softened and she gave me a hug.

"Well….I wouldn't of had to if you didn't push me out of the way…."

She said with tears threatening. I shook my head and wiped a tear away from her soft skin. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I got us in this mess…."

She gasped and looked at me.

"Don't think this is your vault. You didn't know that this would happen so it's not your vault, okay?"

A few tears dropped from her eyes and onto my armor. She wiped them away with her sleeve and sighed.

"I'm going to heal you now so be still, alright. It might sting but it'll be worth it when I'm done."

I nodded and she placed her hands on my thigh. I put my hands on top of hers and she started. Her words were loud and clear as my leg began to grow back slowly from the thigh. The game particles rotated around it then stuck together like glue. I winced slightly but it didn't hurt that bad. I looked over Leafa's shoulder to see Kirito punching Heathcliff's shield, making him fly back on his feet. He jumped at him and Heathcliff ran to the side, diving. Asuna and the others watched in awe as our leader took care of business. His buying of time actually brought Heathcliff's health down quite a bit, almost to the half point. I looked back down to my leg as Leafa finished her magic words. My leg was back and fully functional again! I smiled and stood up, Leafa giving me her hand. I stood up straight and tried to help Kirito but just fell flat on my face again. Well…..almost functional….Leafa shook her head and helped me up again.

"Don't try so hard. It'll take a few minutes for your leg to regain feeling again so sit tight. Kirito can handle Heathcliff for that time but when you can walk, we have to help him immediately. I growled and nodded at her, angry I still couldn't move.

"Damn, when did you learn this skill!?"

Heathcliff yelled in between blocks. Kirito's monster form said nothing as he continued to claw his way at him.

"If you keep this up, you might just get me to red."

He said as his boss health bar went to yellow. I looked at Leafa and smirked.

"He really is awesome, isn't he?"

She giggled.

"Yeah….He is…."

I got a tingling feeling in my right leg and tried moving it. It hesitated for a second but then started swinging like normal. I cheered mentally and stood up quickly. Kirito knocked Heathcliff back and looked at me with his huge glowing eyes. He then turned back into his human form and started breathing heavily. Leafa and I ran to him.

"Good thing you're recovered again because my magic was just about to run out anyways. I smiled and patted his back.

"Whatever. Just remind me not to piss you off."

He smirked and looked at Heathcliff who was getting up from that last attack. The others ran over to us and we all huddled.

"He's strong but I think we can beat him. If we all team together and slash our swords at him, he'll lose. But I'm still worried about something."

"What?"

Asuna asked him.

"Every time a boss's health goes to red, they use a deadly skill. So I worried about his special skill. It could be just a stupid suspicion but we need to play it safe."

We all nodded and separated from the huddle. Heathcliff smirked and raised his shield, walking towards us.

"I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is, it won't work. I am the creator of this game and I know every single skill that I have created. Your sheer will and skill won't do you a thing. So just go ahead and kill yourself already."

Kirito stepped forward.

"Your words don't scare us, Heathcliff."

He began running now, his shield rattling.

"Well they should."

He said as he attacked us. His sword was long enough to hit all of us at one time. He managed to get a couple of hits in but we managed to bring his health bar to a dark yellow, making him curse under his breath. His anger made him sloppier and I slashed his face, making his health turn to red barely.

"Screw this! Behold the power of Kayaba!"

He yelled as his sword began to glow. Kirito gasped and his eyes went wide.

"Everyone block! Now!"

My hands shook as they lifted my sword to my face in a defensive stance. The other's breathing grew heavy with nervousness as Heathcliff began yelling again.

"Liberating twister!"

He yelled as his shield and sword spun towards us. We cried out in pain as our health bars decreased rapidly and we fell to the ground. Leafa fell into my arms and I gripped her tightly as Heathcliff spun to the other side of the room. So no matter what we did, he still would've hit us with that massive attack. We all gasped for air as we tried to find our potions.

"Ha! This sword skill is the most powerful in the game. It also has the effect of destroying all of your potions and magic. I'm surprised you're all alive though. If you hadn't defended yourselves when you did, you would've all been dead and this would be over. But you eight have to make everything tougher than it should be."

Heathcliff said as he stood up straight slowly. My hope was beginning to fade but my anger was growing like never before. I shook my head and stood up.

"God, I'm sick of your shit! We're not going to lose and that's final! You're a fucking dumbass if you think that we're all going to die at the hands of you!"

I had enough for one last sword skill and you better believe I was going to use it. I was going to use my Meteor raid and kill him. I was going to rip him apart and destroy him, piece by piece. I was going to dance on his grave and spit on his dead body. I began to run at Heathcliff but was stopped by a hand on my arm. I stopped and looked to my right to see Kirito. He looked at me with a serious look and then smirked.

"Don't think you'll be killing him all by yourself. We'll kill him together."

My eyes went wide.

"You still got some energy."

"Not just that. I have one last trick up my sleeve."

He said as he ran to his blue sword that was stuck in the wall. Heathcliff smiled and lowered his shield.

"Well since your all practically dead anyways, I want to see where this is going."

Kirito pulled his sword out of the wall and put it in his left hand. His black sword laid in his right as he gripped them both. He turned to me and smirked.

"Ready?"

I smirked back.

"Hell yeah."

 

**(Kirito's POV)**

 

I stood by Thorn and the others as we prepared to finish the battle. I turned to Asuna and she gave me a glare.

"Don't you dare do anything stupid."

I smiled slightly and then looked at Leafa. Her eyes showed worry as she looked at Thorn and me.

"Please….b-be careful….I love you both….."

"I love you too."

Thorn and I said at the same time. Yui flew out of Asuna's pocket and sat on my shoulder.

"Kick his ass, daddy!"

My eyes went wide at her.

"Yui! Language!"

"Sorry, I just hate him."

I couldn't help but snicker as she kissed my cheek and flew back into Asuna's hands. Heathcliff's mouth turned upward as Thorn and I faced him.

"No anger this time?"

"You have no idea."

I said to him. I looked at Thorn and saw that he had the same ball of fire in his eyes as me. I took a deep breath and began sprinting.

"Let's go!"

"Right!"

Heathcliff laughed out loud and raised his shield. I was going to make that smile disappear. I was going to destroy his memory from the game for good! Thorn and I's swords began to grow as we both yelled our skills.

"Hahaha! Please don't tell me I have to see your starburst stream again!"

Heathcliff mocked. We ignored him as we said our words.

"Meteor Raid!"

Thorn screamed as only two duplicates of his sword appeared. My face went into confusion until I saw what he was doing. He gripped the first sword in his left hand and took the second in his teeth. My eyes went wide at him as he did this. He was wielding three swords! Well I had my own trick. A new skill I have been working on.

"Eclipse!"

I screamed as my two swords glowed a bright yellow glow. Heathcliff's smile disappeared and his eyes widened.

"That's…"

He whispered to himself. Thorn and I finally reached him and gave him the power of our hearts. Thorn's swords were swinging non-stop in a repeating motion, making slashes across Heathcliff's face. I spun my swords and gave my signature battle cry. Heathcliff managed to raise his shield as I made my attack. The glow of my swords glowed brighter as I grew angrier and angrier. The swords made contact with his shield and made a grinding noise. My swords pierced through the shield, making it blow up into pieces. Heathcliff's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as the force of the blast forced us back. But Thorn and I never wavered in attacking him again. Heathcliff, on the other hand, just lowered his head and grinned, shaking his head.

"Well that's all I've got, I guess. I guess I was never meant to rule my own world. I was playing god and lost at the hands of his guardian angels. It's been fun though…For the time being…."

He whispered to himself as we brought our swords on his flesh. Red slashes formed all over his body and his face was unrecognizable now. We both let out our last bit of anger with one final stab to his chest. His body glowed a bright white as he rose into the air. Everyone looked at it, their eyes twinkling with the reflection. His health bar finally hit zero and his body blew up with sparkling pieces surround the stained glass. They disappeared as they fell and everything went silent.

 

**(Thorn's POV)**

 

The room was filled with silence and to tell the truth, it was the best sound I had ever heard. The silence rung in my ear as it matched the beating of my heart. We won. We did it. We beat the last boss of the game and survived. I looked up to see the congratulating message.

 

_**Congratulations!** _

_**You just beat the** _

_**Last boss of Aincrad! Two players made The last hit:** _

_**Kirito &** _

_**Thorn!** _

_**Your reward awaits you** _

_**When you Log on again!** _

_**Thanks for Playing!** _

 

I smiled and looked back at Leafa. She was already running at me with tears flowing from her eyes. She basically tackled to me and gave me the biggest hug I could ask for.

"You did it! You beat him! You two saved us!"

She yelled as she brought her lips to mine. I tensed at the touch of her lips but relaxed in a few seconds. I just felt good right now. All I wanted to do was rest and spend every day with her and Kirito. I felt like they were my new family and I wanted to be with them for the rest of my life. She parted from my lips and pecked my cheek.

"Hey….you okay?"

She asked as she rubbed my cheek.

"Yeah…"

I said with a soft smile. I stood up straight and stretched while Asuna did the same thing to Kirito that Leafa did to me. We turned to see that a huge control board appeared in front of us. The keyboard soared across the console like an IMAX. Everyone raised their fist up and cheered. I looked at Leafa and she nodded.

"Go do your thing."

I grinned and gave her a quick kiss before making my way to the console. Her face grew red as a tomato while Lisbeth giggled at her. I looked at the screen and read the letters.

 

_**Attention!** _

_**Delete** _

_**I.D. Heathcliff?** _

_**Yes** _

_**Or** _

_**No** _

 

I smiled as I slammed my fist on the 'yes' button.

 

_**I.D** _

_**Heathcliff** _

_**Deleted** _

 

I gave a sigh of relief. He was gone forever now. A new message appeared.

 

_**Due to the** _

_**Item being** _

_**Deleted,** _

_**The current** _

_**Virus problem** _

_**Was solved** _

_**And no longer** _

_**A threat** _

_**Do you wish** _

_**To transport** _

_**Back to** _

_**Reality?** _

 

Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! I pressed the 'yes' button and everything disappeared from my vision. The next thing I saw was the ceiling of the video game company building. I slowly sat up and saw Yukio giving me a shocked face.

"Y-you did it! We're back online! Your heart levels were running off the charts! I didn't know what to do but your alive!"

I laughed at him.

"Come down Yukio."

He stopped talking and just smiled brightly. I looked to see the others taking off their helmets. Sugu instantly jumped from her bed and jumped on my lap. I laughed and gave her a hug. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Let's just go home now."

I smiled and nodded, getting off the table. Yukio shook my hand a thousand times before letting it go. I just laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Don't worry about your reward. I will contact your boss and make sure you get it from him."

I grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Yukio!"

"No thank you!"

Kazuto stepped forward in between us.

"Well I think we should go now."

Yukio gasped and led us out the door.

"Hehe, sorry. I don't want to burn your ears all day long. Thank you again for all your help!"

He said as we began to walk to our vehicles. I waved back at him and yelled.

"No problem!"

We all bid each other good-bye and agreed to meet tomorrow in ALfheim. I got into Sugu's car and rested my head against the seat. Sugu got into the driver's seat and turned to me before starting the car.

"Soooooo…anymore problems we have to take care of?"

She said with a wink. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope. All I have to do is right that review."

I said as she started the car. Writing the review would be easy.

And I know exactly what I'm going to put in it.

 

**And that is the end of the chapter. The next chapter will probably be the end so that's that! I would like to thank everyone who has given me ideas for the story and everyone who has favorite or followed or reviewed the story! But remember, if I get enough reviews, I might just write a sequel with Thorn and Leafa. It will probably follow the story of GGO, Caliber, then Mother Rosario but it's just an idea waiting to come on the page. If you want to PM about drawing Thorn and leafa together and then put it on Deviant art, that would be awesome! The drawings would be like a series that would go by the story soooooo yeah. And finally, thank you so much for reading Leafa's Thorn!**


	22. The Review

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**It is time for the final chapter of my Sword Art Online fanfic. I know I just updated my last one yesterday but I had some free time so why not just finish it lol. This fanfic has gone over the 10,000 view mark in just a little over a month and that just blows my mind! But I want to see how the story will play out after it's all said and done. I really want reviews to start popping up like they have been and if I get enough; I will definitely make a sequel! :D Everyone knows about the Deviant Art request so I don't think I have to say that again lol. And finally, thank you for reading and here is the chapter!**

 

Ch. 22

 

I sat at my laptop and stared at the page. It was the review that Mr. Harrison ordered me to write of the game and I think I just about got it finished. Sugu came in with a soda and sat down next to me. It was my favorite, Sprite. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Sugu."

She smiled from cheek to cheek and pecked my face.

"No problem. So are you done with the review you have to write?"

She asked.

"Well, I think I'm almost done. This is it, right here."

I said as I showed her the review of ALfheim. She smiled and sat back in her chair.

"I don't feel like reading right now. Read it to me, Thorn."

I sighed and began reading the words.

 

_**ALfheim Online. The Fantasy World that really comes to Life!** _

_**ALfheim Online is a game like no other. There are literally no other games that could compare to the smooth graphics and details of the game's backgrounds and overall monsters! The game brings you in to a world of fantasy that will blow your mind! There isn't really an object of the game, other than to have fun! However, if you must know, there is the main region of ALfheim which is known as the World Tree. Trust me; you'll know when you see it. Get to the top of the tree, and you just might get an awesome reward!** _

_**In ALfheim, you will be given the choice of nine fairy races: Cait Sith, Gnome, Imp, Leprechaun, Pooka, Salamander, Spriggan, Sylph, and Undine. Each race has a unique quality that only they can do when it comes to battle or just plain treasure hunting. You will be given an avatar of your own and then you can begin the game! Personally, I chose Spriggan. As soon as I appeared in my race's capital, I was amazed. Everything, from the street lights to the potion shops, seemed so real. I found myself just staring at my boots as I could feel the hard stone path beneath them.** _

_**If you look up, you will see the night sky of ALfheim. Trillions of stars roam the sky but the one thing you will notice is a ginormous floating castle. This castle is known as Aincrad. It is like another ALfheim but its objective is clear. There are 100 floors of Aincrad that you will challenge before beating the game and winning the grand prize! Each floor will have a dungeon where you will test your skills, find treasure chests, and update your game map. But what is at the end of the dungeon? I wasn't surprised to find a boss waiting for me at the end but what really surprised me was the pure magnitude of that boss's abilities. Unlike other games in the past, these bosses are definitely not a joke. They will give no mercy in killing you and making you have to fight it again. Which is why my first tip is: Always bring a friend or form a party when facing a boss. Having your friends fight by your side is the best feeling in the world, especially when you beat the difficult beast. But these floors don't just contain dungeons; they also contain major cities in which you can refill your health and purchase armor and weapons. Tired? There are hundreds of inns you can stay at for a cheap price. These inns hold bars where you can drink whatever you want! You may feel a little drunk but there is no drinking limit in ALfheim! Just don't underage drink in real life…..** _

_**Continuing on with the game, I found that the battle system is the one of the best things the game has. The feeling of your sword in your hand before a monster gives you a feeling of power and a sense of pure epicness! However, you may want to learn how to dodge before you get yourself killed. Getting hit will be like getting pinched or getting stung by a bee. It will hurt just like it would in real life, just not on the same levels. But this is what makes the game so realistic! If you have a problem with that, you can always buy a shield or pain-resistant potion. As for equipment, there are a variety of swords, hammers, katanas, bows, and rapiers that you can choose from. And there are many more weapon types from which you can wield! You will have the option to upgrade these weapons by going to a local blacksmith or forger. Now let's talk about armor. Let me just say, the armor looks totally badass. You can brag to your friends about your epic armor but don't get too cocky because they'll probably get some kickass armor as well! These armors come in all colors and tints. They may be heavy or light, depending on your preference.** _

_**Going in ALfheim can be a little nerve-racking at first. You probably won't have any friends yet and everyone knows no one likes a rookie. However, there are some people that are generous enough to help you and that is when you will meet some of the most interesting people ever! For me, it was a beautiful girl of blond hair. She taught me how to use my fairy wings and eventually showed me to her friends. I found that shyness doesn't really matter when everyone looks like a warrior! I am now in a group with them and they are my best friends so please don't be scared to meet new people in the game! As I said, she taught me how to use my fairy wings. This is another factor of the game that you won't believe! Using your fairy wings, you will able to travel through ALfheim at blinding speeds! You may race with a friend or just enjoy the cool breeze hitting your face. To use your wings, you must focus on imagining that you actually do have wings. They will soon appear if you try hard enough and you can go off from there. It will take some time to practice using your wings. but you will surely get the hang of it.** _

_**But that's not all that this game includes. Upon meeting people, you might just find the love of your life! The game does not allow you to change your gender so that won't be a problem if you know what I mean when it comes to dating. My blonde friend and I eventually got so connected that we kissed one day after a tough battle and it was the best feeling in the world. Everything will feel real, especially your love for that certain person. However, be careful because there are still some crazy people out there!** _

_**So, all and all, the game is the best game I have ever played. It is a Japanese game so you might just learn some Japanese while playing! ALfheim is a game like no other in how it displays and performs! I am certain that it will join the ranks of Mario, Legend of Zelda, and even Call of Duty! And finally, as soon as you're done reading this, go buy it! You won't even consider returning this masterpiece of a game. So that is why I am giving ALfheim online a gaming score of 5 stars/out of 5!** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Your Fellow Gamer,** _

_**Thorn Royer.** _

_**To follow ALfheim! Go to Twitter or Facebook and type in #ALfheimOnline!** _

 

Sugu giggled at the way I talked and I joined her.

"Haha, wow. You sound like one of those fox news reporters when you're reading from a screen."

She said. I took a sip of my Sprite and pushed her off her seat playfully.

"Oh shut up, haha."

She stood up and stretched, acting like I never pushed her off the seat.

"So what do you have to do now, Thorn?"

She asked, sipping my Sprite.

"Not much really, all I have to do is send this sucker to Mr. Harrison."

I said as I sent the file to my boss. I immediately got a phone call after five minutes. It was Mr. Harrison. I breathed in deeply and answered the phone. I hope he likes my review.

"Hello?"

"Thorn! This review is awesome! You even got me into wanting to play the game now! I can't even believe that this is what the game sounds like. And what is that sound!? A sound of awesome, that's what!"

I laughed under my breath as he went on and on. Sugu stared at me with a look of hope. I guess she still thought that my boss wouldn't like the review or something.

"Well enough of my rambling! I am so glad I hired you. But now that the review is done, you know what else you have to do right?"

I thought for a minute and widened my eyes.

"Create a MMO myself, sir?"

"That's right! So get creating and I will keep sending that check! Keep up the good work, Thorn!"

"Thank you, sir. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

We said as we hung up our phones. I turned to Sugu and tackled her, giving her a deep kiss. She gasped as I separated and gave me a face of shock.

"What!? What did he say!?"

"He said he loved the review!"

She grinned brightly and kissed me again.

"That's great, baby! So can we just relax now? I'm a little worn out from all of the stuff we have been doing in the past two weeks. I put my arm around her and smiled.

"Sure, babe. But my boss still wants me to do something else."

She looked at me and tilted her head.

"What?"

I smirked.

"He wants me to create and design a MMO of my own."

She smiled because she knew what I was going to say.

"Sooooooo?"

She asked.

"Sooooooo, do you maybe want to help me with it? And it couldn't hurt if Kazuto helped too."

She giggled and pecked my cheek.

"I'm so in! I actually kind of want to start making it now, hehe."

I sat up and looked at her.

"Really!?"

She stood up quickly and pumped her fist.

"Hell yeah!"

I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"You know I love you right?"

I said, giving her neck butterfly kisses.

"Hehe, I know. I love you too."

She said with an apparent blush on her cheeks. I stopped kissing and sat down at my computer, turning it on.

"Well then, let's get started!"

 

**And that is the end of the chapter and the story! Thanks again to all of the people who have given me ideas! You know who you are. I have had such a great time writing this story and purely believe that you readers will review so I can make that sequel. But I mean, if you don't want a sequel, I won't write one. But please review the story! I really want to see how I did with this story, it being my longest one and most successful one so far. Since this story is done, check out my other stories on my profile! I have written Naruto, Sword Art Online, and I'm still working on Attack on Titan. It's a lot like this story but it goes by the anime and has a girl OC instead of a male one. And finally, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and I can now say that this is the end of Leafa's Thorn. If reviews come, check out the sequel when I write it! Thanks!**


	23. Sequel Sneak Peek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE!

**Hey guys! Long time no see for some of you! Well I said there would be a sequel but I am still brain-storming as to what the game should be about. However, I had written an Attack on Titan chapter earlier today and then I took a shower and thought, "hmm maybe I should just write a little sneak peek for those who can't wait." So that's what this is. It will be a short sneak peek of the first chapter of the sequel so don't expect me to reveal everything lol. Well, here is the sneak peek! Reviews are nice if u can write them :D**

 

Ch. 1

 

Making a new virtual reality game was not easy. It was like all of the ideas had disappeared from my mind as soon as I had to create one. Luckily, I had Sugu to help me think of something. We basically just sat in her bedroom cuddling and giving each other ideas that were probably already used by somebody else. It didn't help that her long beautiful hair smelled like vanilla and distracted me. The scent just found itself into my soul and all I wanted to do was hug her tighter.

"How about we make it a medieval times kind of thing?"

I turned my head at her and jumped back in surprise.

"Huh!?"

Sugu gave me a weird look and flicked the tip of my nose gently.

"Thorn, you're getting distracted again...And I think I know why..."

She said as she narrowed her eyes at me. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"What!? What are you talking about Sugu!? I was just thinking about what the new game should be..."

I said as I gave her a soft kiss. I intended it to be just a peck but it kind of turned into full-on make out session because I'm a guy and it just fucking happened okay! Kazuto walked across the doorway slowly but then peered inside with a look of expectation.

"Do you two ever stop making out?"

He asked. Sugu and I instantly separated and waved our hands at him in nervousness. I knew it wouldn't work because our faces were probably crimson-colored in embarrassment. He rolled his eyes and came in; sitting at the end of the bed.

"Whatever...So what are you guys doing in here anyways?"

He asked as he directed his attention to my computer. I sat up and smiled. Maybe I could ask him if he would help us now. I wanted to ask him and the others anyways but never really got to it because I was too busy with Sugu...If you know what I mean...

"Well actually, I've been meaning to ask you something."

I said to him as Sugu played with my brown hair. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to the bed.

"Shoot."

"Alright. My boss, Mr. Harrison, wants me to create a VRMMORPG for my next project. I wanted to know if you could help us out on it and maybe get Asuna in on it as well. I could use as much help as I need for it. Sugu and I haven't even come up with an idea so it's not like your missing anything."

I said with a grin as Sugu tried to braid my hair. It obviously didn't work because I was a guy but she tried nonetheless. It was pretty cute watching her struggle with it; eventually she just gave up though. Kazuto put his hand to his chin in thought and then grinned at me.

"I have a couple of ideas in mind. I've actually wanted to do this kind of thing myself so it would be totally kick-ass if we all worked on it together. Want to hear what I have so far?"

He asked with an excited face. I looked at Sugu before turning back to him and nodding.

"I'm all ears..."

 

**Well, that's my sneak peek. I hope you guys like this because I can it if you don't. I told you I wouldn't write a lot but I wrote enough to get you excited I hope. As always, please review and tell me what you think and PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! I HAVE A TWITTER ACCOUNT BY THE SAME NAME IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW ME AND TELL ME THEM THERE. The sequel will be out soon so don't think I've given up this. Never! Lol see ya guys! Until the sequel!**


End file.
